Père et fille
by Lady Arlequin
Summary: Severus Rogue resta abasourdi suite à la lecture de cette lettre. Une fille… Il chercha d’une main tremblante le rebord de son bureau, sur lequel il s’appuya. Mourante..? Quand une tragédie vous amène à vivre les moments les plus heureux de votre vie
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

3 juillet 2008

_À l'attention de Mr Severus Rogue,_

Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Miss Rachel Bergeron suite à un accident de la route en France. Suite à la lecture du testament de Miss Bergeron, il est de notre devoir de vous informer que celle-ci laisse dans le deuil une fille dont elle vous déclare le père. La jeune femme repose pour le moment dans un état critique à l'Hôpital Général des Sorciers de Paris. Nous vous mettrons au courant de tout développement à son sujet par écrit. Il est toutefois nécessaire de fixer un rendez-vous afin de discuter de la situation particulière que sera celle de Miss Bergeron fille dans le cas de son rétablissement, lequel est grandement espéré, et dans l'éventualité où votre paternité serait reconnue. Veuillez s'il vous plait nous contacter par hibou afin de nous faire part de votre propre opinion face à ce lien familiale avec Miss Bergeron fille et de vos disponibilité pour un rendez-vous. Un portauloin préréglé vous sera envoyé en guise de réponse. Vous trouverez ci-joint une copie du certificat de naissance de Miss Bergeron fille ainsi qu'une photographie de cette dernière.

_Veuillez agréer toutes nos sympathies,_

_Adam Frangler, notaire_

_Département des affaires légitimes_

Severus Rogue resta abasourdi suite à la lecture de cette lettre.

Une fille…

Il chercha d'une main tremblante le rebord de son bureau, sur lequel il s'appuya.

Mourante..?

Il relut la lettre attentivement, tachant de faire cesser les frissons qui le secouaient tout entier. Il jeta un coup d'œil au certificat de naissance de sa présumée fille.

_Malen S. Bergeron_

-(Rogue)

_Née le 18 décembre 1991 à l'Hôpital Général des Sorciers de Paris, trois jours avant la date prévue par le médicomage consulté par la mère_

-(Les dates concordent) (NDA : je ne me suis pas cassé le cul pour les dates alors disons qu'on est en 2008)

_Père inconnu_

On coup d'œil à la photographie effaça les derniers doutes qui subsistaient en lui : il avait entre les mains l'image d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs, aux yeux de la même couleur et au teint de cadavre. De plus, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la forme des yeux et dans le pli de la bouche qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son propre visage.

Merlin!

Reprenant conscience de la réalité, il contourna lentement sa table de travail et prit place dans son fauteuil pour s'atteler à la rédaction d'une réponse .

6 juillet 2008

_À l'attention de Mr. Adam Frangler, notaire,_

_Je, sousigné Sévérus Tritus Rogue (NDA J'ai choisi d'ignorer les origines de Rogue : pour moi, c'est un sang-pur riche lol), reconnais Malen S. Bergeron comme étant ma descendante légitime et reconnais par la même occasion mes responsabilités de père à son égard. Je suis disponible pour une rencontre jusqu'au 31 août, inclusivement. Veuillez déterminer le jour et l'heure de la rencontre et me les faire parvenir au plus tôt en ayant pris soin d'y ajouter, s'il vous plait, des nouvelles concernant l'état de santé de ma fille. _

_En vous remerciant_

_Severus Rogue, PM (NDA : Potion Master lol)_

Sur ce, Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et lâcha un sifflement. Une effraie des clochers fit aussitôt son apparition et se posa parmi les parchemins qui encombraient son bureau. Il se concentra pour nouer la lettre à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau, mais dû malgré tout s'y reprendre à deux fois à cause du tremblement qui n'avait toujours pas quitter ses mains. L'effraie finit toutefois par prendre son envol et il ne resta plus que le maître des potions dans le manoir Rogue. L'homme resta un instant immobile, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle le messager volant était parti.

Rachel est morte…

Sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine et un soupir rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Rachel…

Il ferma les yeux, attendit quelques minutes, puis secoua la tête. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu le lier autrefois à cette femme, il était incapable de la pleurer.

Pourquoi?

Il ferma les volants de la fenêtre et lui tourna le dos, toujours appuyé à son cadre.

Tout simplement parce qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil…

9 juillet 2008

_À l'attention de Mr Severus Rogue_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre fille est en rémission et qu'elle sera bientôt en état de vous rencontrer. Bien que toujours inconsciente, les médicomages sont d'accord pour dire que sa condition est stabilisée et que son réveil aura lieu d'ici quelques jours. Vous aurez donc la possibilité de la rencontrer lors de notre rendez-vous qui est fixé au 13 juillet à 13hrs. Vous trouverez ci-joint un portoloin sous forme d'écrou qui vous conduira directement dans mon bureau à l'heure convenue. _

_Au plaisir de vous rencontrer,_

_Adam Frangler, notaire_

_Département des affaires légitimes_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap I

De mal en… mieux.

Lorsque la jeune femme occupant la chambre 317 de l'Hôpital Général pour Sorciers de Paris ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois suite à son admission, la première chose dont elle prit conscience fut la raideur de son corps, raideur qui semblait accentuer la douleur déjà intense dans laquelle son corps baignait. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, aveuglée par la clarté du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Une odeur de produit chimique qui lui chatouilla les narines ajouté à la blancheur des murs et au murmure pressé de qui s'activait tout autour conduisirent la patiente à reconnaître pour un hôpital le lieu où elle se trouvait. Lieu où elle se trouvait sans savoir pourquoi. Un soupir s'éleva soudain à sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête vivement : erreur terrible. Un éclair aigu la parcouru tout entière, de la tête jusqu'au bout des orteils et elle ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, étourdie malgré son immobilité par le mal qu'elle devait endurer. Après quelques respirations profondes lui déchirant la cage thoracique, mais ayant tout de même le mérite de la calmer, elle rouvrit les yeux et pu jeter un œil à ce qui avait initialement attiré son intérêt. Sur le lit voisin gisait une vieille dame branchée à tout un tas de tuyaux et de machines. Celle-ci dormait toujours à point fermé malgré le vacarme provoqué par les essais mobiles de sa colocataire. Sur la table de chevet de la vieille dame trônaient un vase remplit de marguerites blanches, quelques cartes souhaitant un prompt rétablissement à leur destinataire et finalement, un portrait représentant les images mouvantes d'une jeune femme accompagnée d'un bambin qui ne cessait de se tortiller afin d'être posé par terre. Un bambin voulant échapper à l'étreinte protectrice de sa mère…

_Sa mère!_

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la jeune femme lorsqu'une partie des évènements l'ayant conduite à l'hôpital lui revinrent en mémoire : les sacs remplis de provisions, les présents destinés aux élèves de sa mère, les rubans et les ballons non encore gonflé attendant de décorer la salle de classe pour la fête organisée le lendemain pour célébrer le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances d'été. Puis l'accident; le camion qui les avait percuté en essayant d'éviter un chien qui traversait la rue à ce moment là, la panique lorsqu'elles avaient quitté la route, le terrible choc quand elles avait frappé la base de soutient d'un panneau publicitaire, le soulagement de voir qu'elles allaient bien et puis… un grincement. Et plus rien. Le néant. Puis son réveil ici, dans un hôpital, sans sa mère.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'abîmer dans diverses hypothèse pouvant explique a) sa douleur et b) l'absence de sa mère, un homme d'un âge bien avancé entra dans la pièce sans paraître la remarquer pour se diriger vers la femme occupant le lit voisin. Il enleva aussitôt la petite casquette qu'il portait sur son crane chauve et s'avança pour donner un baiser sur le front de celle qui semblait être sa femme. Alors seulement, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme, qui n'avait toujours pas osé renouveler l'expérience de bouger sa tête et était ainsi restée le visage tourné dans sa direction.

-Bonjour mamselle (NDA : Imaginez que tout est en français dans les dialogues suivants. Malen est française alors si elle n'est pas en compagnie d'anglophone, elle parle français.), j'suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillée, commença gentiment le vieil homme d'une voix chevrotante. Faut dire que vous leurs avez fait toute une peur aux gens du bloc. Ça fait déjà un moment que vous êtes ici et ça doit être sans compter le fait que vous deviez être dans quelqu'autre département avant, à voir votre état.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, heureuse de constater que cela n'augmentait pas la douleur :

Je viens juste… de me… réveillé.

Elle constata avec agacement que parler se révélait cependant beaucoup plus épuisant et surtout douloureux.

-Pourriez-vous… appeler… quelqu'un… s'il vous plait?

-Bien sûr!

Sur ce le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle et se saisit d'une petite manette qui se trouvait tout près de sa main. Il lui montra le bouton rouge qui s'y trouvait et appuya dessus.

-J'imagine, fit-il en prenant soin de la placer dans sa main, que c'est difficile de s'en servir quand on peut à peine bouger.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire amer qu'il lui rendit empreint de pitié. Puis il tourna la tête en direction de l'autre lit :

-Vous savez, ça fait deux mois que je viens ici tous les jours mamselle, pour voir ma femme. Elle a quelqu'chose qui ressemble à un cancer moldu, vous voyez? Seulement, c'est pas parce qu'on est des sorciers qu'on sait comment la guérir.

Il baissa la tête, écrasé par une résignation forcée :

-Il n'lui reste pas beaucoup de temps à mon Adèle, mais c'temps là, j'le passe avec elle. Faut dire qu'elle se réveille plus très souvent maintenant, mais quand ça arrive, j'suis là. Bien sûr, moi j'suis un vieux retraité, alors j'peux passer mes journées ici si ça me chante, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Pourtant, ça m'fend le cœur de voir que vous, y a…

-Excusez-moi, fit une voix étrangère, vous avez sonnez?

La jeune blessée et son nouvel ami posèrent leurs regards sur la source de cette interruption, soit une jeune infirmière qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Oui, fit le vieil homme en retournant vers sa femme toujours endormie, cette jeune femme vient tout juste de se réveiller.

Le regard de l'infirmière se posa sur elle et elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Un instant, s'il vous plait, je vais aller chercher votre médicomage. Ce ne sera pas long.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Le vieil homme se trouvait assis près de sa compagne qui sembla finalement montrer des signes de retour à la réalité. La jeune femme laissa donc le couple à ses retrouvailles et ferma les yeux en attendant son médicomage. Son esprit eut à peine le temps de vagabonder quelques minutes qu'elle entendit un nouveau bruit de pas dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, dépassant sans aucun doute les deux mètres, au teint brun et entièrement chauve.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Bergeron, fit l'homme d'un ton professionnel avec un faible sourire, je suis Roman Richer, votre médicomage responsable. Je suis heureux de vous voir réveillée…

_-On me l'a déjà faite, _songea avec un amusement relatif la jeune femme.

-… il y a déjà plus de deux semaines que vous vous trouvez entre nos mains.

La jeune patiente ne pu s'empêcher d'être abasourdie. Deux semaine? Dans quel état s'était-elle donc trouvé à son arrivée ici pour rester inconsciente pendant deux semaines?

Le médicomage sembla détecter la surprise de sa patiente car il enchaîna avec les explications :

-Vous avez été victime d'un accident de voiture peu violent en soi, mais qui a eut des conséquences très graves : votre voiture a percuté la base d'un poteau soutenant un panneau publicitaire et celui-ci s'est détaché suite à l'impact pour venir s'écraser sur votre voiture. Par chance, un sorcier des environs vous connaissant a eu la bonne idée de nous contacter. Si vous aviez été traitée par des moldus, il y a peu de chance pour que vous ayiez survécu.

-Et ma mère? Questionna la jeune femme dans un soupir.

Le visage du médicomage prit un air malheureux qui horrifia la jeune femme :

Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas pu la sauver. Elle est vraisemblablement décédée sur le coup. Toutes mes sympathies.

Oh, André, s'écria une voix inconnue!

Dans son lit, la vieille Adèle tentait de s'asseoir avec sur le visage un air de profonde tristesse. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui tentait d'accepter la nouvelle qu'elle avait déjà devinée :

Ma pauvre chérie… Je suis tellement désolée… Oh André, si nous n'avions pas si mal toutes les deux, j'irais la prendre dans mes bras!

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un petit rire douloureux :

-Votre intention… me va droit… au cœur.

Elle ferma les yeux, luttant d'instinct contre des larmes qui le venaient pas. Seul cette sensation d'oppression dans les poumons, oppression psychologique, mais qui encore devait son origine à cet accident.

_Ce foutu accident!_

La jeune femme ouvrit de nouveau les yeux :

-Et en ce… qui me… concerne?

Partiellement heureux de quitter ce terrain miné qu'était l'annonce de la mort de la mère de la patiente à celle-ci, le médicomage tenta de décrire à la jeune femme avec un maximum d'entrain les technologies qui avaient réussit à la sauver de la mort.

-Lorsque le panneau est tombé, vous avez eu la cage thoracique broyée ainsi qu'un bras, la colonne vertébrale et le bassin. De plus, vous aviez déjà une jambe fracturée à de multiples endroits, mais nous croyons que c'est le fruit de la seule collision. Dans de telles conditions, étant donné que votre système nerveux était grandement endommagé, nous ne pouvions pas simplement faire repousser les os, méthode trop rapide pour permettre le rétablissement en même temps de celui-ci. Nous avons donc expérimenté sur vous une méthode encore à l'état de prototype et qui as jusqu'à ce jour donné des résultats probants de ses qualités dans des opérations moins graves, cela va de soi. Nous avons remplacé les os de votre jambe droite, de votre bassin, de votre cage thoracique, de votre colonne vertébrale, de votre bras droit ainsi que vos clavicules et omoplates par de nouveaux faits d'un alliage métallique nommé adamantium (NDA : Fans de X-Men ;) ). Cet alliage à pour particularité d'être indestructible une fois solidifié et il a permit de renouveler la partie endommagée de votre système nerveux. Je vous passe les détails, mais sachez que ce procédé seul avait des chances de vous sauvez la vie et que nous ne l'avons pas appliqué à l'aveuglette, bien que ce soit une première dans le cas d'une colonne vertébrale. Vous n'aurez donc plus à craindre de fracture dans ces régions ni d'ailleurs à vous en préoccuper outre mesure : il n'y a nul entretien ni remplacement qui ne soit nécessaire à court ou à long terme, enfin pour ce que nous en savons. Le seul inconvénient est qu'il vous faudra prendre une potion quotidiennement qui vous permettra de vérifier le bon état de votre moelle osseuse artificielle. Cela devrait durer environ deux mois, le temps que le système nerveux soit bien ancré dans votre corps et qu'il ait rallié les parties organiques.

L'homme eut un petit sourire en voyant l'air légèrement perdu de la jeune patiente.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, mademoiselle, cela paraît bien compliqué, mais l'usage que vous ferez de votre corps sera le même qu'avant. D'ici deux mois, rien n'y paraîtra et nul ne pourra se rendre compte que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une vertèbre métallique.

La jeune femme se retint de justesse d'acquiescer. Le bavardage médicale de son interlocuteur avait le mérite, sinon de lui faire oublier, de repousser dans un coin éloigné de son cerveau le destin tragique de sa mère. Aussi, ne se fit-elle pas prier pour continuer la conversation.

-Mais, pourquoi, commença-t-elle déjà à bout de souffle, ai-je tant… de difficulté… à respirer?

-C'est à cause du poids du métal, qui est bien différent de celui de vos os. Malgré tout nos efforts pour trouver un alliage plus léger, nous n'avons pu en trouver un ayant les mêmes qualités. Les muscles de votre corps augmenteront légèrement de volume et gagneront en force et en endurance en très peu de temps et vous finirez par ne plus voir la différence. Et vous seule sans doute remarquerez l'augmentation de votre masse musculaire, ajouta-t-il en voyant un éclair de dégoût traverser le visage de la jeune femme.

-Bien…

Le visage de sa mère fit une brève apparition dans sa tête. Couvert de sang.

-Et pourquoi… ne puis-je pas… bouger?

L'homme s'approcha plus près d'elle avec un petit sourire. Il tendit la main vers son lit et lui montra un bout de ce qui ressemblait à une ceinture.

-Tout d'abord, parce que vous êtes attachée afin d'éviter les mouvements violents ou inutiles, et deuxièmement, parce que votre colonne se développe par stade et…

Il consulta la planche qu'elle tenait à la main :

-Je crois que la deuxième vague de nerviscules s'est déployée cette nuit.

Il lui jeta un regard presque coupable.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous souffrez probablement beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Ça peut… aller.

Ne tenant pas compte de sa réponse, le sorcier saisit doucement sa main, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de couleur (ainsi qu'un cri, mais elle parvint à le retenir à temps).

-Je vois, fit-il avec un air dubitatif presque comique. Je vais vous envoyer une infirmière pour qu'elle vous donne une dose de calmant. Cela rendra votre état plus tolérable. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en agitant le bout de ceinture dont il s'était saisi précédemment, elle pourra également vous libéré de ceci. Vous ne risquez pas de bouger beaucoup ni de faire des convulsions.

Sur ce, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois visiter mes autres patients.

-D'accord…

-Je reviendrai vous voir demain matin pour vous ausculter, mais il se peut que vous receviez une visite cette après-midi du … notaire de votre mère. Il m'a prié de l'avertir aussitôt que vous seriez réveillée, ce que je vais lui annoncer sur le champ. Toutes mes sympathies, encore une fois, mademoiselle Bergeron.

Sur ce, l'homme s'éloigna lentement en lui faisant un signe de tête et quitta la pièce.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle put, contractant son corps jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insupportable. Elle relâcha ses muscles en même temps que sa respiration, qu'elle avait retenu inconsciemment.

_Maman…_

Elle serra les dents, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle avait conscience que le couple qui avait assisté à la nouvelle s'était tut. Même le bourdonnement incessant qui régnait habituellement dans n'importe quel hôpital semblait avoir disparut. Seul le son discordant de sa respiration douloureuse venait briser le silence qui l'enveloppait. Son pouls accéléra, sa bouche s'assécha, la boule dans son estomac prit une ampleur inégalée. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Maman… Maman… Maman…_

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de pas qui s'approchait du lit.

_Maman… Maman… Maman… Maman… Maman…_

Une main se posa délicatement sur son front, à peine un frôlement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le vieil homme se tenait devant elle avec sur le visage le sourire le plus triste du monde.

-J'suis désolé, petite mamselle, pour vot'maman. C'était sans doute une bonne femme pour avoir élevé une si courageuse jeune femme que vous.

Le jeune femme lui rendit son pitoyable sourire. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui affichait le même air, ayant finalement réussit à s'asseoir dans son lit malgré les tubes qui lui tenaient lieu de tentacules vitaux.

-Ce qui est surtout triste, poursuivit le vieil homme, comme disait mon Adèle, c'est qu'elle devait pas être bien âgée vot'maman.

-Non…

Le vieux hocha la tête.

-Mon Adèle, elle va sûrement rejoindre Merlin bientôt, enchaîna-t-il douloureusement. Mais au moins, elle a eu une vie bien remplie…

-Et heureuse, ajouta la principale concernée en regardant avec amour son mari.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune femme :

-Je ne regrette rien, même si je n'aurais pas craché sur quelques jours de plus. Mais j'ai déjà bien vécu, alors je ne veux pas me plaindre… Mais aussi jeune… C'est un peu injuste, même si je ne veux pas remettre en doute les voies du Destin.

La jeune femme se retint de révéler son opinion sur les voies du Destin.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle seulement, c'est injuste.

Le vieil homme lui caressa le front très doucement une dernière fois (sans doute devait-il adopter la même délicatesse avec sa femme dans ses mauvais jours, songea la jeunne femme) puis il alla rejoindre sa compagne.

La jeune blessée, qui se considérait maintenant abstraitement comme un semi-robot, laissa ses paupières se fermer et se laissa aller à la fatigue qui faisait ses griffes depuis un moment dans un recoin de son esprit. Une dernière image de sa mère couverte de sang lui parvint, puis le sommeil l'emporta dans un monde de néant.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le pays des songes, la journée était déjà bien avancée et un éclat rougeâtre se reflétait sur les murs de la chambre, la faisant paraître enflammée. La douleur qui plus tôt lui cisaillait le corps avait diminué, mais ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle tourna la tête, qui avait été replacée droite durant son sommeil, vers la porte d'entrée. Une petite voix se fit entendre, provenant vraisemblablement de la silhouette qu'elle devinait à demi dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était cette voix qui l'avait vraisemblablement tiré des limbes, malgré tout le soucis que son propriétaire mettait à être le plus discret possible.

-…Endormie. Je ne peux pas la réveiller! Ma femme m'attend alors je repasserai demain pour… Ah! Elle s'est réveillé! Bonjour mademoiselle Bergeron!

Le demi-corps qu'elle voyait à peine s'avança rapidement dans la lumière vermeille pour devenir un homme entier, bien que petit, la quarantaine sonnée, à moitié chauve, portant un monocle à monture dorée à l'œil droit et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire toute simple, convenant à son statut de notaire, comme le devinait la jeune femme. Il s'approcha vivement de celle-ci fit mine de lui tendre la main, lâcha un petit rire nerveux en constatant son erreur, et hocha finalement la tête en signe de salutation.

-Je me présente, Adam Frangler, notaire ministériel au Département des affaires légitimes, débita-t-il sans se départir de son sourire jovial. À le voir ainsi, il faisait penser à un lutin échappé du pôle nord.

-Enchantée… Mr. Frangler…

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration, ainsi que sa contenance, pour aborder le sujet qu'il était sans doute venu pour régler. Cependant, il lui facilita la tâche en reprenant la parole de son débit frénétique :

-Feu votre mère, mes sympathies mademoiselle (elle eut à peine le temps de le remercier que déjà il poursuivait), était inscrite dans nos registres et, dans le cas d'un décès, nous devions nous occuper du service et des diverses tâches reliées telle la publication d'un avis de décès, et faire part à son héritière unique, soit vous, des conditions de transmission de ses biens et richesses à votre personne.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine surprise : _des conditions de transmission?_

L'homme parut comprendre qu'il lui devait certaine explication, car il enchaîna.

-Ce ne sont, bien entendu, pas des conditions très difficiles à respecter, et vous serrez peut-être même heureuse de vous y soumettre.

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'il avait attisée la curiosité de la jeune femme.

-Bien que ce soit dans des circonstances plutôt pénibles, votre mère m'a chargé de vous faire part d'une information de la plus haute importance : l'identité de votre père biologique.

La jeune femme fut abasourdie. Si elle s'était attendu à cela…

-Les conditions transmises par votre mère dans son testament afin que vous puissiez toucher l'héritage étaient que vous deviez, premièrement, rencontrer votre père, dans le cas où celui-ci reconnaîtrait sa paternité, et deuxièmement, vivre chez lui dans le cas où vous seriez mineure et qu'il ait accepté de vous rencontrer.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Nous avons, poursuivit le lutin avec une expression proche de la fierté sur le visage, contacté votre père, et il accepte de vous prendre sous sa garde en attendant votre majorité ou jusqu'à ce que vous désiriez partir. Il viendra d'ailleurs vous rendre visite après demain, ce qui me permettra de régler les dernières clauses du testament et de rendre officiellement légataire des biens de votre mère. Voyez vous un inconvénient à respecter les conditions de votre mère?

-Je… Non, bien, c'est… très bien, fit l'ancienne nouvelle-orpheline, encore sous le choc. Cela me fait plaisir… de savoir que… j'ai un père…

_Un père…_

Le petit homme se leva d'un bon.

-Parfait alors! Je m'empresse de régler les derniers détails et tout sera en votre possession avant deux jours. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez…

Il fit mine de la saluer et de tourner les talons.

-Attendez, s'exclama faiblement la jeune femme.

L'homme fit demi-tour sans paraître incommodé le moins du monde par son interruption.

-Oui?

-Vous avez parlé… de service et de… et d'avis de décès…

L'homme se frotta la tête, moins jovial, tout à coup. Il revint doucement vers le lit.

-Le service à eu lieu il y a environ deux semaines côté moldu étant donné que la majorité des connaissances de votre mère ignorait sa véritable nature. Elle a été enterrée au cimetière St-Nicolas-De-l'Assomption (NDA : C'est n'importe quoi ça en fait alors cherchez pas.). Ce fut une très belle cérémonie et de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes qui se sont beaucoup inquiétées pour vous.

La jeune femme sourit pour la forme.

-Je vous… remercie Mr… Frangler…

-Ce fut un plaisir que de vous être utile, mademoiselle Bergeron, fit le petit homme en s'inclinant.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce pour de bon, laissant la jeune femme seule… ou peut-être pas.

-Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle!

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le lit voisin, d'où lui parvenait la voix d'Adèle.

-En effet… C'est heureux…

_Et également très surprenant…_

-Vous aurez ainsi quelqu'un pour vous soutenir jusqu'à ce que votre cœur, comme vos blessures, soit cicatrisé.

La jeune femme sourit à la justesse de ces propos. En effet, elle aurait quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve et surtout, quelqu'un faisant partit de sa _famille_! Bien qu'elle se soit efforcé de ne pas trop y songer, la pensée qu'elle allait se retrouver entre des mains inconnues jusqu'à sa majorité avait eu le temps de la traverser. Maintenant, elle allait tout de même se retrouver entre les mains d'un inconnu, mais aux moins, ces mains n'étaient elles pas totalement étrangères à sa mère… et ne le lui seraient plus d'ici moins de quarante-huit heures.

-Oh, et avant que j'oublie…

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur sa voisine.

-…Quel est votre prénom?

-Je me nomme… Malen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap II

Restons raisonnable…

Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à montrer sa nervosité ou son angoisse à autrui. À tout ceux qui le côtoyaient, il apparaissait comme un homme à la tête froide, réfléchi, raisonnable, légèrement sadique parfois, mais toujours en contrôle. Aux yeux de Dumbledore, qui lui rendit visite le 11 juillet, ainsi qu'à ceux de Remus Lupin qui accompagnait le directeur et à qui il donna une fiole de potion tue-loup pour la pleine lune prochaine, il donna l'impression de n'être ni plus ni moins que dans son état normal. Extérieurement, c'est l'image qu'il donnait à tout le monde. Cependant Dumbledore et Lupin n'étaient pas tout le monde et ne furent pas dupes. Dumbledore, parce qu'il connaissait son employé et ami depuis plus de trente ans, remarqua les tics nerveux qui agitaient la lèvre supérieure du maître des potions et perçu le changement dans l'esprit de celui-ci (du moins en surface, car Rogue se révélait être un redoutable occlumens). Le professeur Lupin, parce qu'il était doté d'un fort instinct canin dû à sa lycanthropie, ne put que remarquer les violentes fluctuation dans l'aura magique de son collègue et, s'il ne pouvait percer l'esprit de celui-ci, il put sentir l'intense bouleversement qui ébranlait l'homme d'ordinaire imperturbable. Cependant, nul n'insista lorsque le maître des potions leurs affirma être en de parfaites dispositions. Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard que Lupin osa confier ses impressions au directeur, qui confirma ses dires par les siennes propres. Ils s'accordèrent toutefois pour dire que la cause du trouble de l'ancien espion ne leur avait parut ni à l'un ni à l'autre d'origine ou d'effet néfaste. Dumbledore choisit donc de laisser quelques jours à Severus Rogue avant de lui faire cordialement cracher le morceau. Il s'avèra qu'ils eurent raison de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de l'état d'esprit du directeur de Serpentard. Cependant, s'ils avaient pu voir à quel point celui-ci était profondément et totalement angoissé à la perspective de devoir affronter sa fille, ils en auraient été stupéfiés. En effet, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le Manoir Rogue, laissant son propriétaire seul face à lui-même, ce dernier se précipita quasiment en courant vers son bureau pour s'y verser avec soin une jolie lampée de whisky pur feu, cadeau qu'il avait reçu lors du noël précédent, merci Père Dumbledore. L'alcool réussit à peine à calmer sa nervosité, mais il se refusa une seconde dose de peur de ne pas être en pleine forme le lendemain matin, déjà qu'il risquait de ne dormir que très peu cette nuit. Il troqua donc à regret le whisky pour un lait chaud, boisson qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des années, dans l'espoir de voir le sommeil le gagner plus tôt. Il s'installa donc au salon dans son fauteuil le plus confortable, tout près du feu qui grésillait, avec à la main le dernier numéro du Potions'Digest (NDA :… Lol…) et centra son attention sur un article particulièrement innovateur sur les propriétés des feuilles de laitue ayant subit des modifications génétiques moldues dans les potions médicinales, en particulier celles…

À peine eut-il but la moitié de la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main droite que le mensuel qu'il tenant dans la gauche s'inclina vers le sol jusqu'à ce que Maya, petite elfe de maison prévoyante, ne passe par là pour rattraper la tasse ainsi que le périodique qui n'auraient pas manqué de s'écraser au sol sans son intervention. Un crépitement particulièrement bruyant du feu le fit émergé de son sommeil trois heures plus tard et il en profita pour se rendre à sa chambre où le lit lui éviterai d'avoir un torticolis le lendemain. Il eut un peu plus de mal à se rendormir cette fois-ci, mais une fois que le sommeil l'eut gagné, il ne se réveilla que pour faire cesser l'alarme qui lui indiquait que l'heure fatidique approchait.

Il se leva, encore plus nerveux que la veille si c'était possible, et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche, espérant que l'eau chaude aurait un effet apaisant sur lui. Une fois propre, il entreprit de se raser et, par la même occasion, de se raisonner.

-Voyons, ce n'est qu'une adolescente non?songea-t-il en tâchant de ne pas s'égorger avec son coupe-chou. Après tout, ce ne sera pas tellement différent de ce que j'endure depuis deux décennies dans l'asile du vieux fou.

À cette pensée, il eut un regain d'énergie et sur ce, il entreprit de peigner ses cheveux, qu'il portait légèrement en haut des épaules.

-Bien sûr, poursuivit-il mentalement, elle sort d'une épreuve difficile, et puis c'est _ma fille_; je devrai par conséquent me montrer plus indulgent qu'avec tout ces cornichons qui se prétendent l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, laquelle abritait plusieurs tenues noires, parmi lesquelles il entreprit de choisir.

-Allons, ajouta-t-il avec à la main deux robes dont il évaluait l'état, cette journée se passera très bien! J'ai réussi à supporter un lézard psychopathe et à l'affronter sous les ordres d'un vieillard sénile drogué au glucose, je pourrai certainement m'occuper de cette fille : _de ma fille_.

Après une pause :

-Que vais-je mettre?

Il se figea, le visage neutre, mais intérieurement horrifié par ses paroles, puis il remit l'une des robe dans la penderie sans même regarder laquelle.

-Cette rencontre est en train de me rendre fou, pensa-t-il amèrement en revêtant l'ensemble qu'il avait en main. Depuis quand est-ce que je me souci de ma tenue vestimentaire à ce point? Elle devra me prendre comme je suis, conclu-t-il mentalement en s'évaluant dans une glace.

L'image d'un homme grand et maigre, à la chevelure ébène légèrement calée, au teint d'ivoire et tout de noir vêtu lui répondit par un regard sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Cependant, le maître des potions ne conserva pas très longtemps ce rôle qu'il adoptait allègrement en présence des morveux mono-neuronaux qui peuplaient l'école pour jeunes sorciers anglais. Son reflet lui présentait maintenant un homme dont le visage reflétait le doute le plus profond.

-Me prendra-t-elle tout simplement?

Longtemps auparavant, Rachel était partie sans laisser ni trace, ni explication, décrétant simplement que c'était la meilleure chose pour eux : que cela le protégerait _lui._ Le protégé… De quoi? Il n'avait nul besoin de protection alors; Voldemort semblait avoir disparut pour de bon, Dumbledore avait entièrement confiance en lui à tel point qu'il lui avait confié l'enseignement des potions dans son école. Tout semblait voguer dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle partait et que c'était mieux ainsi… Excuse minable qui en cachait sans nul doute une autre, mais laquelle? Combien de nuit avait-il passé à se questionner sur la raison qui l'avait fait le fuir alors qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle et qu'elle avait semblé jusqu'alors le lui rendre? Comme il avait douté de lui, douté de l'éventualité selon laquelle il pourrait un jour la retrouver ou du moins, cesser de l'aimer pour en aimer une autre! Il avait finit par cesser d'y penser et par se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même, devenant encore plus sévère avec ses étudiants. Nul femme n'avait exercé sur lui un intérêt autre que sexuel depuis ce jour et aucune n'avait partagé de sa vie plus qu'une nuit de débauche, malgré l'aspiration de certaines à renouveler l'expérience. Il se contentait de quelques nuits volées, toujours avec des femmes étrangères à Poudlard; la plupart du temps, des moldues qu'il dénichait dans des bars pour célibataires. Bref, il était resté avec un mépris à demi-conscient des relations de couples et n'avait jamais osé confronté Rachel : peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas creuser sous ses excuses minables si c'était pour découvrir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ou pire, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il était donc resté sans nouvelle d'elle, espérant une lettre au début, puis finissant par oublier. Cependant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il entrevoyait la lumière au bout du tunnel : il l'avait mise enceinte. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait quitté? Par honte? Par colère? Avait-elle découvert que si elle voulait l'enfant, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de passer le reste de ses jours avec lui s'il revendiquait ses droits de paternité? Peut-être l'enfant, Malen, le savait-elle…Il pourrait lui poser la question, un jour… Cependant, que pourrait-il faire si la mère avait conçu contre lui un quelconque dégoût ou ressentiment et qu'elle l'ait transmit à sa… à _leur _fille? Comment pourrait-il se justifier face à une jeune femme qui le détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, d'abord pour avoir été absent, et ensuite pour ce qu'il avait vraisemblablement fait à sa mère? Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il fallait être logique; si la mère avait décidé de confier l'enfant à son père, cela voulait certainement dire qu'elle le jugeait apte à en prendre soin et qu'elle considérait cette option comme la meilleure pour leur fille. De plus, la jeune femme qu'il allait rencontrer tout à l'heure était mineure; elle n'avait donc pas le choix de vivre avec un tuteur. Elle le laisserait sans doute s'expliquer, lui exposer sa version des faits. À son souvenir, Rachel était une femme douce et intelligente; il l'imaginait difficilement montant leur fille contre lui dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait lui déverser sa bile dessus lors d'une éventuelle rencontre. Si la jeune femme tenait le moindrement de sa mère telle qu'il se la rappelait et de lui-même, elle aurait sans doute le bon sens de lui laisser sa chance.

Cette dernière pensée fit éclore sur son visage fatigué un sourire hésitant; aurait-elle vraiment quelque chose de lui dans sa manière d'être, dans son attitude? Severus n'était pas homme à croire à l'hérédité psychologique selon laquelle un meurtrier engendrait des meurtriers… Toutefois, peut-être verrait-il chez elle des traits de caractères que lui-même possédait. Non pas des expressions ou des mimiques, choses qui s'avèreraient un pur hasard puisque, ne l'ayant jamais côtoyé, elle ne pouvait avoir calqué sur lui certains de ses mouvements ou une partie de sa personnalité. Il secouait la tête et se saisit de la montre qui traînait sur sa commode pour la passer à son poignet droit. Il s'était levé tôt comme à son habitude et il devrait attendre encore plusieurs heures avant que le portoloin ne le conduise au près du notaire Frangler. Il soupira et pris son parti de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, bien que l'idée seule suffisait à lui barbouiller l'estomac dans l'état de nervosité où il se trouvait. En descendant les escaliers qui le conduirait au rez-de-chaussée, il songea qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressentit un tel stress. Depuis la dernière bataille en fait, pendant laquelle le Survivant avait conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers la tombe; pendant laquelle de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes, passant quasiment inaperçues parmi les centaines de morts qu'avait fait cette guerre. C'était entre autres le cas de Nymphadora Tonks, une jeune auror métamorphomage amoureuse de Remus Lupin, lequel le lui rendait bien. Il y avait maintenant cinq ans que la sorcière était décédée, mais le loup-garou ne semblait pas encore s'en être tout à fait remis (NDA : Je considère que Tonks et Rémus n'étaient pas mariés et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. En fait, je prend les éléments que je veux dans les tomes 5-6 et 7, mais vous l'avez sans doute remarqué…). Bien sûr, il s'était empressé de cacher son malheur en s'impliquant corps et âme dans la reconstruction du monde sorcier, en prenant soin de Harry et en acceptant de reprendre son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, maintenant que son statut de héros de la guerre compensait son petit problème mensuel. Il était cependant encore plus réservé qu'à l'ordinaire (déjà qu'il était des plus discrets) et il semblait avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux pendant les cinq dernières années. Toutefois, tout le monde considérait comme un soulagement le fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore jeté en bas de la tour d'astronomie, même si Severus était convaincu que le loup ne l'avait pas fait simplement pour éviter des problèmes ou de l'inquiétude à quiconque, en accord avec son esprit d'altruisme généreux. Malgré tout, depuis la dernière année, Severus avait noté une amélioration dans l'état d'esprit de son collègue, état d'esprit qu'il lui était arrivé (très rarement bien entendu…) de sonder et dont il avait eu un aperçu assez précis au cours des années ayant suivi la guerre. Remus Lupin, s'il n'était pas parfaitement heureux, avait pour le moins atteint un certain niveau de sérénité, ce que le directeur avait d'ailleurs semblé noter avec beaucoup de plaisir. Penser à ces moments terribles ayant suivit la guerre eut le don de dévier les pensées du maître des potions, qui entreprit de commencer son petit-déjeuner composé comme à l'habitude d'œufs, de pommes de terre, de pain grillé et de bacon en faisant mentalement le décompte de ses connaissances décédées. Il ne fit que grignoter distraitement un morceau de pain, lequel lui resta sur l'estomac. Il revint finalement au motif premier de son angoisse et, prenant son parti de cette obsession qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher de si tôt, il décida de parcourir le manoir afin de déterminer quelles appartements conviendraient le mieux à la jeune femme _(mafillemafillemafille) _qui allait sans doute bientôt partager sa vie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe à mettre le directeur au courant de sa… paternité.

_-_Le vieux fou en fera sans doutes ses choux gras, pensa-t-il avec un léger rictus. Quoique _n'importe qui_ réagirait de la même manière en apprenant que moi, Severus Rogue, je suis _papa_…

Il aurait d'ailleurs amplement l'occasion d'observer la réaction de son entourage avant et après la rentrée. En effet, la jeune femme était mineure, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir poursuivre ses études :probablement était-elle sur le point d'entrer en septième année.

-N'oublie pas qu'elle est française, chuchota une petite voix dans la tête du sorcier. Peut-être désirera-t-elle poursuivre à Beauxbâtons…

C'était en effet une possibilité, seulement Severus ne savait pas si elle le réjouissait ou non. D'un côté, cela lui éviterait de devoir jouer au père avec une adolescente qu'il ne connaissant encore ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Seulement, d'autre part, il redoutait que sa fille le rejette; mais elle pourrait simplement vouloir retourner en France après ses vacances afin de ne pas quitter ses amies. D'ailleurs, il ne savait aucunement si la jeune femme parlait anglais, ce qui pourrait poser un problème dans le cas contraire. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui fournir une potion de Babel, mais l'idée que la jeune sorcière soit quasiment dans l'obligation de remplacer son jus de citrouille par celle-ci ne lui paraissait pas la solution idéale.

-De toute façon, se raisonna-t-il, si jamais elle décide d'aller étudier à Poudlard, elle passera sans doute le reste de l'été avec moi, ce qui lui permettra d'avoir une bonne base par immersion.

Sur cette conclusion plus ou moins encourageante, il pénétra dans un quatrième appartement, lequel était situé non loin de la bibliothèque du premier étage. Se présenta alors à sa vue une immense pièce totalement éclairée par la lumière du jour provenant d'une double porte vitré qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu-gris rayé, auxquels s'accordaient les tentures du lit double qui trônait au centre de la pièce, appuyé sur le mur droit, ainsi que les rideaux qui ornaient les portes-fenêtres, et des boiseries d'un brun chocolat élégant agrémentaient le tout d'une touche de chaleur. Une petite coiffeuse, deux tables de nuit, un bureau de rangement, un gigantesque miroir, ainsi que la penderie et la salle de bain attenante, complétaient la chambre. Il devait y avoir vingt ans que Severus n'y avait mis les pieds, mais force lui fut de constater qu'elle était en parfait état grâce aux bons soins de Maya. Sans doute cela conviendrait-il à la jeune femme et puis, rien ne l'empêcherait de la modifier selon son bon vouloir. Le seul inconvénient aux yeux de Severus, inconvénient dont il se garderait bien d'ailleurs de faire part à la jeune sorcière, était que cet appartement avait jadis appartenu à Tante Lenore ( NDA : Lenore, the cute little dead girl haha!), une cousine de son père, complètement folle, mais douce comme un agneau et qui avait fini par se jeter en bas du balcon en voulant capturer un essaim de papillons imaginaires. Malgré que la femme ne se soit jamais manifestée immatériellement suite à cet événement, Severus conservait une légère sensation de malaise chaque fois qu'il songeait à cette pièce et le fait d'y installer sa fille lui semblait un présage morbide.

-Bon, fit-il mentalement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je suis en train de devenir aussi fou que Trelawney. Je ferai visiter la maison à… ma fille… et elle pourra choisir l'endroit qui lui plait. J'imagine que si cette pièce est en état, les autres le sont également, même si ce ne sont pas les chambres pour invités qui manquent dans ce manoir.

Il traversa donc le corridor qui le séparait de la bibliothèque et entrepris de s'installer pour poursuivre la commande d'ingrédients dont allaient avoir besoin ses élèves, ainsi que lui-même, durant l'année à venir. Cette occupation eut le mérite de monopoliser son intérêt pour le reste de la matinée et il eut même le temps d'y ajouter une note concernant certains produits destinés à son usage personnel. À midi tapante, Maya vint le prévenir que le déjeuner était servi. Il lui emboîta donc le pas, mais encore une fois, il put à peine avaler le quart du sandwich tout à fait délicieux que lui avait préparé avec soin la petite elfe. En voyant l'air étonné de celle-ci, il se donna toutefois la peine de complimenter la créature sur ses talents culinaires tout en lui demandant de l'excuser pour son manque d'appétit. Midi trente sonnèrent. Severus prit donc le chemin de sa chambre et se saisit du portoloin-écrou, gisant sur sa table de nuit en compagnie de la missive que lui avait fait parvenir le notaire Frangler. Puis, sans toutefois oser déposer le portoloin, il entreprit une dernière fois de se rendre le plus présentable possible en replaçant ses cheveux, en se brossant les dents de nouveau et en époussetant les mousses imaginaires qui ornaient sa robe. Il tenta même de sourire au miroir avant de se reprendre et de quitter la salle de bain, honteux, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, d'être dans un tel état d'effervescence à l'idée de rencontrer une simple adolescente.

_(mafillemafillemafille)_

Il passa les dernières minutes restantes avant que ne sonne treize heures debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'écrou à la main, s'efforçant de diminuer par la volonté son rythme cardiaque.

_Dong…Dong…D…_

Un crochet se saisit de son nombril et il quitta les jours pluvieux de l'Angleterre pour le soleil insolent de la France.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap III

Nice to meet you

Malen ouvrit les yeux à contre-coeur; le sommeil avait cela de bon qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de la douleur qui lui vrillait corps et cœur. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie à l'idée de rencontrer son père._ Son père._ Bien sûr, elle avait toujours connu son existence, mais sa mère s'était toujours tue à son sujet. Mère et fille avait également eut une discussion sur la raison de son absence et Malen en avait conclu avec un plaisir relatif que son père ne l'avait pas délibérément abandonnée et que sans doute, sa mère l'ayant apprécié, elle l'apprécierait également lorsqu'elle le rencontrerait. Cependant, sa mère avait refusé de lui confier son nom et lui avait interdit de jamais le rencontrer, du moins de son vivant, mais malgré cela, Malen s'était décidée à le rechercher aussitôt sa majorité atteinte. Ainsi, son père ne se sentirait pas dans le besoin de s'occuper d'elle s'il ne le souhaitait pas, pensée qui lui pinçait le cœur. Toutefois, cette précaution s'avérait aujourd'hui inutile puisque sa génitrice était décédée et que son géniteur était en route pour lui rendre visite aujourd'hui même._ Et il désirait la prendre sous son aile…_Malen n'avait compris le sens des paroles du notaire que tard après son dépard, une fois la nuit tombée : _il accepte de vous prendre sous sa garde en attendant votre majorité ou jusqu'à ce que vous désiriez partir_. Une telle joie lui avait envahie le cœur qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sangloter tout bas. _Primo_, elle allait rencontrer son père et _secundo_, elle allait pouvoir vivre chez lui; avec lui. Bien sûr, elle allait sans doute devoir aller à l'école, chose qu'elle redoutait également, ayant fait ses six premières années d'apprentissage à l'aide de sa mère et de plusieurs dizaines de bouquins divers. Sa mère était en effet enseignante de niveau élémentaire dans le monde moldu, c'est à dire qu'elle enseignait la lecture, l'écriture, le calcul ainsi que certaines matières complémentaires telles que les arts, l'anglais et la musique. Malen avait donc suivit son enseignement primaire auprès de sa mère et lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Beauxbâtons, sa mère lui avait proposé de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait concernant la magie, ce que la jeune fille de onze ans avait accepté avec joie, ne ressentant nul besoin de s'éloigner de sa mère. Ainsi, elle s'était débrouillé pour maîtriser tout ce que les manuels achetés par sa mère contenaient. La première année, elle avait terminé le programme personnel que lui avait élaboré sa mère un peu après Pâques. Sa mère avait donc commencer à lui enseigner l'équivalent de la deuxième année. Malen ayant souhaité continué un peu son apprentissage, de façon moins formelle, durant l'été, elle avait terminé le programme de sa mère un peu avant noël. Ainsi, année après année, elle avait pris un peu d'avance jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne se casse méchamment la jambe gauche en faisant une balade à bicyclette avec une amie moldue. C'était l'été de avant ses seize ans et elle avait à peu près atteint le niveau de la septième année selon les dires de sa mère. Pendant sa convalescence, elle avait donc entreprit de lui donner un coup de main avec les classes des plus jeunes, chose que sa mère avait justifié à ses supérieurs en disant que le collège où j'étudiais normalement était en proie à une grève d'enseignants, ce que tous avaient gobé comme du petit laid…Euh lait (NDA : lol ça me tentait…). Cependant, même après que sa mère se soit complètement remise, elle avait continué son « enseignement » et avait laisser de côté le sien, du moins officiellement. Elle avait bien sûr continué à apprendre quelques sorts et s'était amusé à concocter des potions, mais sans plus. Et puis l'été suivant, l'accident de voiture qui avait finalement coûté la vie à sa mère. Cette année, ce serait elle, l'élève, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle devrait suivre l'enseignement d'inconnus. D'après ce qu'elle savait de Beauxbâtons, chaque cours était donné par un professeur différent, selon des horaires fixes, et des examens venaient clorent l'année scolaire. Les élèves avaient l'occasion de revenir chez leurs parents s'ils le souhaitaient à noël ainsi qu'aux vacances de Pâques et bien entendu durant l'été, obligatoirement. Elle avait réussit à tirer ces informations de force à sa mère, mais le monde magique lui restait en soi plutôt flou. Sa mère avait décidé, en abandonnant son père, de revenir vivre chez ses parents, un couple de moldus, qui habitaient dans un petit village du sud de la France. Elle avait alors refusé de reprendre contact avec le monde sorcier tant que cela ne se révèlerait pas une nécessité. Elle avait accouché de Malen dans un hôpital moldu, avait suivit son cours d'enseignante pendant que ses parents s'occupaient de la bambine et avait fini par obtenir un poste dans la petite école du village de ses parents. Ils avaient vécu ensemble jusqu'à ce que tour à tour, les deux aînés ne les quittes pour emménager au cimetière St-Nicolas-De-l'Assomption. Rachel avait alors hérité de la maison et ils avaient poursuivi leur vie tranquille, jusqu'au jour où Malen avait reçu sa lettre. À ce moment, Rachel savait déjà que sa fille avait des pouvoirs (la petite lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la désastreuse démonstration sur le chien obèse de sa grand-mère, lequel s'était retrouvé bleu tacheté vert après avoir mangé un jouet de la petite Malen, ce que cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié). Cependant, cette lettre fut pour elle l'événement extraordinaire qui l'obligea à se tourner vers le monde magique. Elle mis les pieds au Marché Celé (NDA : Admettons que c'est l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse) pour la première fois depuis douze ans afin d'acheter les fournitures ainsi que la baguette de sa fille. Cependant, quelques jours après l'avoir fait, observant sa fille qui venait d'apprendre un sort « toute seule comme une grande » comme elle disait petite, elle songea que rien ne la forçait à l'envoyer dans cette école et, après avoir reçut le câlin reconnaissant de sa fille à l'entente de cette proposition, elle écrivit à la directrice de Beauxbâtons pour lui faire part de sa décision, tout en la remerciant de sa compréhension, etc. Cela fait, elle entreprit se former la jeune sorcière selon ce que ses manuels et ses propres souvenirs lui dictaient, et à son plus grand soulagement, elle y parvint. Malen adorait la lecture et ne se faisait pas prier pour mettre le nez dans ses manuels. Ainsi, il fut décidé que ce succès les autorisait à poursuivre la formation à domicile de la jeune femme. Seulement, à partir de cette année, à moins que son père n'eut la volonté et le temps pour poursuivre son enseignement, ce dont elle doutait fortement, elle allait devoir aller dans cette école côtoyer des jeunes gens de son âge, probablement déjà répartis en petite cliques dont elle ne serait pas totalement exclue avec un peu de chance. Elle se surprit à imaginer quel genre d'homme était son père. Elle voyait mal sa mère avec un énorme footballeur ou encore avec une star du surf (elle sourit à cette pensée). Déjà, son père était sans doutes grand, mince et avait probablement un teint pâle et des cheveux noirs, ce qui expliquerait sa propre apparence, plutôt éloignée de celle de sa mère, laquelle était petite, bien en courbe, brune et bronzée comme si elle avait passé sa vie entière au Mexique. Rachel était une femme joviale, malgré ses tourments, et s'il était une chose qu'elle avait transmise à Malen, c'était son amour des livres et son goût pour les énigmes et la logique. Malen imaginait donc mal son père comme étant un homme grincheux, asocial et inculte. Son envie de le rencontrer se décuplait d'heure en heure. Il était à présent dix heures et pour ce qu'elle en savait, son père devait venir la voir vers quatorze heures, le temps de rencontrer le notaire Frangler et de remplir quelques papiers concernant sa prise en charge officielle. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de retourner à ses interrogations, des pas se firent entendre et Roman Richer fit son entrée du haut de ses échasses naturelles.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Bergeron, fit-il en s'approchant, bien dormi?

-Oui, très bien… je vous remercie.

L'homme fronça les sourcils :

-Je vois que vous avez toujours autant de difficulté à vous exprimer. La douleur a-t-elle diminué au niveau du diaphragme?

-Légèrement… je crois.

-Bien. Prête pour vos étirements?

Malen grogna de douleur anticipée. La veille, elle avait reçut aussitôt levée la visite de son médicomage, lequel était accompagnée d'un infirmier. Celui-ci avait entrepris de la détacher de ses liens, mais le soulagement de la jeune femme avait été de courte durée. Aussitôt libérée, son médicomage et l'infirmier avaient entrepris de lui masser le bras et la jambe droite, expérience qui lui avait tiré des cris de douleurs. Cependant, ce n'était nullement comparable à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand ils avaient entrepris de la retourner afin de pétrir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait du mordre l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de hurler, mais n'avait rien pu faire contre les larmes qui l'aveuglèrent en un rien de temps. Bien sûr, c'était pour son bien; bien sûr, c'était pour aider au rétablissement de son corps afin qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie d'avant le plus tôt possible. Vie d'avant mon cul! Comment pourrait-elle reprendre sa vie d'avant maintenant. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu faire, elle qui arrivait à peine à tourner sa tête seule. Elle avait donc subit cette cure de relaxation infernale jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier lui annonce que c'était terminé en la félicitant pour son courage (_ouais, c'est ça_). Il l'avait retourné et le médicomage lui avait promis sa visite pour le lendemain, avec un petit sourire d'excuse à la vue des traces de larmes qui lui maculaient le visage. Et voilà qu'on y était. Seulement, Malen s'étonna de ne pas voir l'infirmier, ni une quelconque autre personne pour accompagner le pseudo géant.

-N'étais-je pas… sensée avoir droit… à un charmant… massage, interrogea la jeune femme avec espoir?

-Et bien, ce ne sera pas tout à fait comme hier, lui répondit l'homme. Nous avons pu constater hier que votre rétablissement allait bon train, alors vous aujourd'hui quelques exercices par vous même.

Malen resta muette, sceptique, mais le médicomage s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de la faire asseoir, ce qui fini par lui tirer quelques cris. Cependant, elle ne pu nier que la douleur était moins féroce que la veille. Une fois installée, elle eut finalement droit à un massage du bras et de la jambe droite, ce qui lui fit regretter ses dernières pensées, puis l'homme s'emporta dans une longue explication sur l'importance de ces exercices pour terminer en lui montrant les mouvements qu'elle aurait maintenant à effectuer quotidiennement par elle-même. Après une heure passée en sa compagnie à l'encourager dans ses souffrances, il parut satisfait et quitta la pièce, lui indiquant qu'une infirmière viendrait bientôt à sa rencontre pour la préparer à l'arrivée de ses visiteurs, auxquelles elle-même avait affaire. Il n'avait point mentit et quelques minutes à peine plus tard, une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que sa patiente fit son entrée avec entre les mains une petite robe format pratique pour les patients ayant de la difficulté à se mouvoir, les vêtements que portait Malen à son arrivée ayant fini aux ordures. La jeune infirmière, à la plus grande joie de Malen, pris beaucoup plus de précaution pour la toucher que ne l'avait fait son supérieure, ce qui eut toutefois l'inconvénient de porter à plus de vingt minute le temps nécessaire pour l'habiller et la préparer. Une fois cela fait, elle s'attaqua à la chevelure de la jeune femme, laquelle nécessita un lavage, qui fut fait magiquement à l'immense soulagement de la principale concernée, ainsi qu'un puissant sortilège démêlant. Sur ce, l'infirmière tressa la longue chevelure de sa protégée afin de facilité les choses lors d'une prochaine séance de coiffure. Lorsqu'elle quitta la jeune femme, il était près de midi et un cabaret fit bientôt son apparition dans la chambre, suivit d'une petite femme maigrichonne qui se déclara être une bénévole à L'Hôpital Général des Sorciers de Paris depuis plus de dix ans et qui se mis en tête de lui raconter tous les potins concernant les patients de l'étage tout en l'aidant à manger son bol de potage. Cela eut le don de divertir la jeune femme de ses douleurs et de son attente. Cependant, à treize heures quinze, la drôle de petite bonne femme dut la quitter, ce qui laissa Malen seule à se ronger mentalement les ongles. Quinze minutes plus tard cependant, Adèle, sa compagne de chambre, dont elle avait ignoré l'absence jusque là, fit son entrée accompagnée d'André, son mari. Tout deux semblaient exténués, mais ils ne manquèrent pas de saluer la jeune femme et de s'informer de son état, politesse que leur rendit Malen.

-Adèle a dut passer des tests tout l'avant-midi, lui expliqua André après avoir installé sa femme dans son lit. Y disent que son état est stable, mais Adèle pense qu'y font que nous dire ça parce qu'y z'on pitié des pauv'vieux comme nous aut'.

Il sourit à ces mots, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Malen le laissa donc retourner auprès de sa femme et se contenta de scruter tour à tour l'horloge murale et la fenêtre. Quand sonnèrent finalement quatorze heures, elle entendit des voix dans le couloir et pu reconnaître celle du notaire Frangler. Son interlocuteur avait une voix grave et profonde et parlait à voix basse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que les deux hommes parlaient en anglais et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Alors maman, tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas?_

Severus Rogue atterrit face au bureau d'une secrétaire occupée à écrire une lettre pour la remettre à un hibou qui attendait patiemment sa missive appuyé sur un perchoir élégant en compagnie de deux chouettes. Après un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, le maître des potions détermina qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux département du ministère français de la magie. Il parvenait même à voir les différents panneaux muraux destinés aux visiteurs par la fenêtre de local où il se trouvait. La secrétaire déposa finalement sa plume et leva vers lui son visage sur-maquillé à l'expression bovine.

-_Vous désirez?_ (NDA : Pour le reste du chapitre, le texte en français sera en italique.)

Severus fronça les sourcils; son français laissait vraiment à désiré et s'il avait une potion de Babel en poche, il rechignait à l'utiliser maintenant. De plus, les lettres qu'il avait reçut de la part de Frangler était en anglais. Il tenta donc de prendre son meilleur accent :

-_Adam Frangler, s'il vous plait, _dit-il avec un air méprisant.

La femme semblait en avoir vu d'autre, car elle réagit seulement en lui pointant une porte située à sa droite.

-_Merci_, fit-il sur le même mode.

Il se dirigea donc dans la direction montrée par la secrétaire et frappa trois coups à la porte indiquée.

-_Entrez!_

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un bureau sobrement meublée et décorée de façon tout à fait appropriée à un office de notaire. Un petit homme, qui lui fit aussitôt penser au professeur Flitwick, bondit de son fauteuil pour venir lui faire face.

-Monsieur Rogue, s'exclama-t-il dans un anglais largement teinté par son accent français, je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance!

Il lui serra joyeusement la main et le guida avec une poigne surprenante pour un être de cette taille vers une chaise confortable qui faisait face à son bureau.

-Alors, fit-il après s'être lui-même installé, j'imagine que vous êtes impatients de rencontrer Mademoiselle Malen. C'est une jeune femme charmante, tout à fait charmante…

-Vous l'avez donc rencontrée, s'étonna Severus?

Le sourire du notaire s'agrandit à ces paroles :

-Tout à fait, _mon cher_, tout à fait. Je lui ai rendu visite il y a deux jours de cela, quelques heures après son réveil.

Severus attendit la suite, mais le lutin employé par le ministère semblait attendre sa réaction.

-Et, questionna nerveusement le sorcier anglais? Comment a-t-elle réagit en apprenant la nouvelle?

-Et bien, son médicomage avait déjà eut l'occasion de lui annoncer le décès de sa mère alors je n'ai eut qu'à lui faire part de votre venue prochaine. Elle a semblé surprise, mais soulagée. J'imagine qu'elle se croyait seule au monde, _la pauvre enfant…_

Severus resta pensif, réchauffé malgré lui par cette nouvelle. Ainsi, l'enfant n'avait pas semblée en colère contre l'idée de le rencontrer.

-J'ai également du lui faire part des mesures prises concernant son héritage et les conditions attenantes.

Severus l'interrompit :

-Les conditions?

-En effet, commença le notaire en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, Madame Rachel a imposé certaines conditions à sa fille avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur l'héritage. Cependant, il n'y a aucun problème relié à cela puisque Mademoiselle Malen a accepté de vous rencontrer…

Severus eut du mal à garder son sang froid; il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

-Sa mère l'**oblige** à me rencontrer?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas une obligation à proprement parler puisque mademoiselle votre fille aurait tout à fait pu refuser de vous rencontrer. Elle n'aurait toutefois pas eut accès à l'héritage laissé par sa mère. Cependant, la véritable condition qu'elle doit respecter est de vivre avec vous jusqu'à sa majorité, une simple rencontre ayant été la condition si sa majorité avait déjà été atteinte.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant. Était-ce donc cela, la vengeance de Rachel : lui laisser croire que sa fille désirait vivre avec lui alors qu'elle n'en avait sans doute que pour l'héritage.

-À quelle heure devons nous lui rendre visite?

-Quatorze heure précise, fit le petit homme en consultant sa montre à gousset. Nous devons donc nous pressez à remplir les papiers de légitimité. Voici donc les documents que vous devrez remplir.

Une pile de parchemin et un demi flacon d'encre plus tard, le notaire conduisit son invité vers le cheminée et en un éclair, ils se retrouvèrent à l'Hôpital Général des Sorciers de Paris. L'anxiété qui jusque là avait donnée un répit au maître des potions revint vers lui à l'instant où il mit les pieds sur le carrelage immaculé. Son habitude des blessures naturelles ou surnaturelles en tout genre l'immunisait naturellement contre les cas étranges qu'on rencontrait normalement dans un hôpital pour sorciers. Cependant, il eut toute les misères du monde à suivre le rythme cadencé du notaire jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

_(mafillemafillemafille)_

Pendant les courtes minutes qu'il mit à parcourir la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme, son esprit lui parut se vider complètement de toute volonté. Tous les arguments raisonnables qu'il s'était lui-même jeté à la figure s'évaporèrent, le laissant en proie aux doutes premiers qui l'avaient assaillis et avec la certitude qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la jeune femme qu'on prétendait être sa fille.

_(mafillemafillemafille)_

Il se força à focaliser son attention sur les paroles du nain volubile qui le précédait, cherchant à attacher une signification à son discours papillonnant.

-… enchantée de vous voir. Nous y voilà!

Le maître de potions s'arrêta précipitamment, encore éloigné de deux mètre de la porte de la chambre où l'attendait la jeune femme.

_(mafillemafillemafille)_

Le lutin remarqua par chance son mouvement, ou plutôt son absence de mouvement, et revint vers lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant, c'est une jeune femme charmante et rien de son état ne vous fera une impression très forte. Quand je l'ai vu, elle était simplement sanglée pour éviter les faux mouvements.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, réussit à prononcer Severus.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un sourire encore plus grand qui eut le mérite de lui donner la volonté de se débarrasser de ce petit homme et de son sourire de publicité pour dentifrice. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, remit son masque d'enseignant neutre et fit mine d'emboîter le pas au notaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où se terrait la plus grande peur de Severus, c'est à dire… Une jeune femme assise dans son lit d'hôpital, souriant faiblement, vêtue d'une petite robe grise tout simple probablement fournie par l'établissement pour l'événement. Severus avança machinalement jusqu'au lit à la suite du petit homme qui s'empressait de saluer la jeune blessée.

-On croirait qu'elle est sur le point de s'écrouler, songea tristement le sorcier.

En effet, la jeune femme paraissait souffrir le martyr ainsi assise et sa main gauche ne cessait de se crisper nerveusement. Le petit sourire qu'elle affichait à leur arrivée lui paraissait maintenant forcé et une légère sueur perlait sur son front. C'est alors que le notaire s'écarta en se dirigeant vers la porte :

-Je vous laisse faire connaissance, fit-il en s'adressant au maître des potions. Je repasserai plus tard en compagnie du médicomage de _Mademoiselle._

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Severus se tourna doucement vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec une expression bienveillante. Elle leva lentement sa main gauche et la lui tendit :

-Mister Rogue… my name is Malen... Nice to… meet you.

(NDA: Je pouvais pas résister à mettre au moins une petite phrase en anglais et d'ailleurs, j'aime pas trop traduire les noms alors Rogue, c'est Rogue!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chap IV

Étonnant...

L'homme qui pénétra dans la pièce à la suite du notaire Frangler était loin de l'image que Malen avait créée de son père. Physiquement, elle ne s'était pas trompée et l'homme lui ressemblait effectivement beaucoup : elle tenait de lui ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa taille et son teint de cadavre. Cependant, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, plutôt que d'être jovial comme elle l'avait imaginé, paraissait plutôt taciturne et timide, en plus de sembler complètement dépassé par les évènements malgré l'attitude qu'il tentait de se donner. Elle ne le quitta des yeux que quelques secondes, le temps de saluer convenablement le notaire :

-_Mademoiselle Bergeron, je suis enchanté de vous voir en si bonne forme! Comme promis, je vous ai amené un visiteur. Je vous présente donc Monsieur Severus Rogue, votre père biologique. _

Le principal concerné semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit aucunement signe d'avoir compris, ou même entendu, quoique ce soit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Frangler annonça son départ qu'il parut reprendre vie. Son visage se couvrit d'une expression de crainte presque comique qu'il cacha presque aussitôt sous un masque de neutralité. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et croisa son regard. Comprenant son malaise, la jeune femme tenta de paraître la plus accueillante possible, malgré sa propre nervosité. Elle lui tendit donc sa main gauche avec précaution, luttant pour contenir une grimace de douleur, et se présenta dans un anglais parfait :

-Monsieur Rogue…mon nom est Malen… Je suis ravie de… vous rencontrer.

L'homme parut hésiter un instant puis il se saisit délicatement de sa main et la serra brièvement. Quand il la relâcha, elle lui indiqua les chaises qu'un infirmier avait pris soin d'apporter près du lit.

-Asseyez-vous… je vous en prie.

L'homme obéit et s'installa à son chevet. Un léger silence s'ensuivit.

-Votre anglais, commença doucement l'homme en levant les yeux vers elle, est excellent. Est-ce…

Il déglutit.

-Est-ce Rachel qui vous l'a appris?

Malen lui se garda à la dernière seconde de hocher la tête.

-En effet… c'est elle.

Un léger éclat de rire lui échappa, ce qui sembla sidérer l'homme.

-Ma mère a tenu… à me parler en… anglais dès ma… plus tendre enfance, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est cependant… qu'aujourd'hui que… j'en découvre… la raison.

Et elle lui sourit.

Severus sentit une chaleur irradier dans sa poitrine.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait sympathique. Mon français est même loin d'atteindre les bases nécessaires pour seulement demander mon chemin.

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire, mais une toux lui déchira soudain la poitrine, sur laquelle elle porta vivement sa main gauche. Severus de hâta de lui tendre le verre d'eau qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. La jeune femme se calma graduellement, mais une expression de souffrance resta peinte sur ses traits. Elle finit par lui jeter un regard piteux :

-Pardonnez-moi…C'est la première… fois que ça me… m'arrive.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

Il observa un instant la jeune femme qui reprenait difficilement son souffle, avec inquiétude :

-Vous avez de la difficulté à parler n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme releva un coin de ses lèvres en un demi sourire.

-On m'a dit, enchaîna maladroitement Severus, que vous étiez en bonne voie de rémission totale. Est-ce vrai?

-Oui…

-C'est bien, fit Severus en hochant la tête, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

-Parlez-moi… de vous… s'il vous plait…

Severus releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur le visage calme de sa fille.

-Ma fille, songea-t-il. C'est la première fois que je songe à elle en ces termes _et que je le pense_…

-Et bien, commença-t-il à voix haute, je suis enseignant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Angleterre. Je suis maître des potions, ajouta-t-il en réponse à l'interrogation muette de son interlocutrice. En raison de cela, je passe la plupart de mon temps à Poudlard, sauf durant les vacances d'été. Je retourne durant cette période au manoir Rogue (il sourit intérieurement en voyant l'expression de stupéfaction qui se peignit sur les traits de la blessée à ces mots) où je fais de la recherche sur diverses potions dans mon laboratoire, ce qui est plus pratique qu'à Poudlard. Il m'arrive également d'exécuter certaines commandes pouvant n'être préparées que par un maître des potions.

Il poursuivit encore un peu son monologue, à la fois enchanté et éberlué par la l'intérêt que prenait la jeune femme à l'écouter. Il lui décrivit légèrement le château, espérant inconsciemment qu'elle se déciderait à y passer sa septième année d'étude. Il lui parla également du parc et des terres environnant le collège pour jeunes sorciers. À nul moment, Malen ne parut s'ennuyer, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Quand il se tut, elle lui fit signe de continuer :

-S'il vous plait… J'aime vous entendre… parler de tout cela… et de Poudlard.

Il lui sourit et fut heureux de voir qu'elle le lui rendait. Il se décida donc à tenter sa chance :

-Je crois que le mieux serait que vous le voyiez par vos propres yeux…

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le sourire de la jeune femme disparaître.

-Évidemment, songea-t-il.

-Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à voix haute, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous préfériez poursuivre vos études en France.

Cependant la jeune femme fit un petit geste de se main valide comme pour chasser ses paroles :

-Ce n'est pas… cela, commença-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est simplement… que je ne suis… jamais allée à… l'école.

Severus de figea.

-Si je m'étais attendu à cela, pensa le maître des potions!

Décelant sans doute son incrédulité, elle s'expliqua :

-Ma mère m'a… enseigné tout ce… qu'elle savait… Je crois que… j'ai le niveau d'une… élève de septième… année.

Severus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Et bien, il lui faudrait s'assurer de ses capacités avant de le faire admettre à Poudlard, quoique connaissant Rachel comme il la connaissait, il ne doutait pas que la mère ait mis un soin particulier dans l'éducation de la fille.

-Je crois que vous n'aurez aucun problème à entrer en septième année à Poudlard.

Et le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de sa fille lui fit oublier ses dix-sept ans de solitude.

-Ça ira, se dit-il pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa paternité, tout se passera bien.

Il osa rendre franchement son sourire à la jeune femme.

Horreur! Qu'allait-il penser d'elle? Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une école et son père était maître des potions à Poudlard! Mais que pouvait-elle dire? Le pauvre avait parut tellement amer quand il lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait rester en France qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser dans cet état d'esprit.

-Et bien, souffla une petite voix au creux de sa tête, tu as réussi à lui changer les idées, ça c'est certain!

De tout façon, il aurait bien fini par le savoir, ne serait-ce qu'en voulant obtenir l'attestation auprès de Beauxbâtons qu'elle avait bien terminé ses premières années d'études afin de l'inscrire à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pu le lui taire éternellement. La tristesse la gagna lorsqu'elle le vit hocher la tête. Bien sûr, il cherchait à faire bonne figure devant sa pauvre fille rescapée, mais sans doute était-il abasourdis par ses explications et ce serait déjà beaucoup qu'il la croit capable d'effectuer la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Malen se giffla mentalement : elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi, l'homme lui semblait compréhensif et n'allait sans doute pas la laisser se débrouiller toute seule pour une broutille. Quand elle leva les yeux vers son père, il fit de même et murmura doucement:

-Je crois que vous n'aurez aucun problème à entrer en septième année à Poudlard.

Malen n'aurait pu décrire le sentiment de bonheur qui la submergea à ce moment là. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut sourire de toutes ses dents à celui qui la prendrait désormais à ses côtés, ce que l'homme lui rendit honnêtement pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la chambre.

-S'il était comme cela quand il était plus jeune, songea la jeune femme avec un élan de tendresse, je n'ai aucune difficulté à croire que ma mère en soit tombée amoureuse.

C'est alors qu'on toqua discrètement à la porte. Le médicomage s'avança vers eux et tendit la main à l'homme, suivit par Frangler qui restait en retrait.

-Bonjour Monsieur Rogue, débuta-t-il dans un anglais approximatif. Je suis Roman Richer, le médicomage responsable de Mademoiselle Bergeron.

L'homme lui serra la main en retour et hocha la tête en guise de salut.

-J'aimerais, poursuivit l'homme, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, discuter avec vous de l'état de mademoiselle.

-Tout à fait, Mr Richer, fit l'homme de sa voix douce, mais un brin sévère.

Sur ce il se leva, salua la jeune femme en murmurant « Je ne serai pas long. » et il emboîta le pas au sorcier qui l'avait précédé vers la sortie.

Il ne resta donc que le petit notaire, qui était entré en même temps que le médicomage, en compagnie de Malen. Il vint aussitôt prendre place sur l'une des chaises et adressa à la jeune sorcière un sourire joyeux.

-_Je suis heureux de voir que vous semblez bien vous entendre avec votre père._

La jeune femme lui rendit doucement son sourire.

_-J'ai quand à moi le plaisir de vous annoncer que les dispositions ont été prise concernant votre prise en charge par Monsieur Rogue ainsi que concernant votre héritage. La majeure partie restera bloquée jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez votre majorité, cependant une somme de deux cents gallions a été déposée dans votre compte personnel, auquel vous avez accès en tout temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris la liberté de confier vos économies à nos voisins anglais, étant donné que votre convalescence terminée, vous irez vivre en Angleterre._

_-Oui…_

Tout était en place maintenant, songea la jeune femme, et dans quelques semaines tout au plus, elle vivrait au manoir Rogue en compagnie de son père et s'apprêterait à débuter les cours dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'europe.

-Je vous remercie… Monsieur Frangler… pour votre… célérité.

L'homme hocha modestement la tête, son sempiternel sourire toujours scotché au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang, se morigéna Severus? _Je ne serai pas long! _Depuis quand prenait-il la peine d'indiquer à quiconque ce qu'il faisait, où il allait; avait-t-il jamais rendu des comptes sur ses allées et venues à quelqu'un, excepté au vieux fou et au lézard psychopathe? Non… Enfin, il l'espérait pour son propre orgueil. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer cette réplique qu'il voulait réconfortante à la jeune femme. Sans doute son instinct paternel prenait sans doute le dessus, bien que Severus s'imagina mal doté d'un sixième sens tel celui dont tant de femmes semblaient faire preuve pour savoir que leurs enfants se trouvaient dans une situation problématique. La jeune femme lui était sympathique et puis, elle vivait une période difficile; il était donc normal qu'il adopte un comportement protecteur envers elle. Non? Peut-être. Severus dut alors interrompre cette intéressante auto-analyse pour porter attention à la médicomage qui s'était débrouillé pour lui bloquer le passage avec l'aide de ses échasses. Il posa son regard sur lui et attendit qu'il daigne lui faire part des informations pour lesquelles il avait réclamé une entrevue privée.

-Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec votre fille, Mr Rogue, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-En effet, lui répondit l'homme, évitant de montrer la suspicion qu'il ressentait à l'égard du sorcier. C'est une jeune femme charmante, pour ce que j'ai pu en juger durant notre courte entrevue.

L'autre homme acquiesça, sans changer d'expression.

-Vous a-t-elle instruit de son état particulier?

Severus fronça les sourcils; où voulait-il en venir? Il ne parlait sans doute pas du fait qu'elle ait omis de fréquenter un établissement scolaire officiel…

-Pardonnez mon ignorance, répliqua le maître des potions, mais à quel état particulier faites vous référence?

L'homme prit un air compatissant.

-Savez-vous seulement pour quelle raison votre fille est ici et de plus, en vie?

Severus se trouvait de plus en plus perplexe.

-Je sais qu'elle et sa mère se sont trouvées impliquées dans un accident dans le monde moldu au cours duquel cette dernière est décédée, mais j'avoue ignorer…

-Votre fille, le coupa son interlocuteur, a été sujette à un traitement expérimental révolutionnaire _sans lequel_, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas survécu.

Il fit une pose afin d'observer la réaction du sorcier, mais Severus garda le silence, grave.

-Miss Bergeron, poursuivit-il, se trouve donc dans une situation inaccoutumée et il est de mon devoir de vous faire part des conditions difficiles qui accompagneront sa rémission.

-Rien de plus naturel, en effet, répliqua froidement Severus. Où cherchez vous à en venir, Mr Richer? Quelles sont ces conditions difficiles dont vous parlez?

-Votre fille a reçu une greffe importante d'os métalliques et elle a d'ailleurs dû subir un remodelage partiel du système nerveux suite à sa greffe de vertèbres et de moelle épinière. Cela implique que graduellement, de petit détecteurs sensoriels émergeront des systèmes en place afin de prendre place dans son organisme.

-Cela peut paraître étrange, soupira le médisorcier sans se départir de son petit sourire, mais sa magie s'en trouvera de beaucoup affectée, car le fonctionnement de ces détecteurs dépend de celle-ci. Naturellement, Miss Bergeron apprendra à extraire de la magie de son environnement, par petite dose d'abord, puis en fonction de ses besoins par la suite. De temps à autres, elle aura des regains de magie, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, qu'elle devra petit à petit apprendre à contrôler ou du moins à ne pas utiliser sans discernement, ce qui entraînerait différents troubles au niveau corporel. Cependant, en cas de doute, il vous faudra prendre soin de nous avertir du moindre développement suspect concernant son état.

-Quel genre de développement craignez-vous, fit le maître de potions, suspicieux?

-Justement, répondit l'homme avec le plus grand sérieux, nous l'ignorons.

Le froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur l'incita à poursuivre ses explications :

-Ce genre d'intervention n'a jamais été pratiqué à une telle échelle, Mr Rogue. Toutefois, comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, Miss Bergeron n'aurait pas survécu sans cela. En tout les cas, ce risque a payé pour l'instant. Votre fille semble en bonne voie de guérison, même si je dois malheureusement vous avouer qu'elle souffre sans doute horriblement en ce moment.

-Y a-t-il une quelconque contre indication avec une potion analgésique dans son traitement, questionna froidement Severus?

-Non, au contraire, lui répondit l'autre. Cependant, nous rechignons à lui donner des doses trop fortement concentrées étant donné son état et il n'est d'ailleurs pas recommandé de gavé un individu de calmant. Vous même le savez sans doute mieux que quiconque étant donné votre profession, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dossier de sa patiente.

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

-Il faut donc qu'elle endure cela… Pour combien de temps encore doit-elle le faire?

-À moins de circonstances impérieuse, la dernière sortie de nerviscules est prévue pour la mi-septembre. Entre temps, ils progresseront à raison d'un sortie chaque deux semaines jusqu'à la deuxième semaine d'août, puis elle aura droit à une période de repos jusqu'en septembre, le temps que son organisme se prépare à la finale. La douleur diminuera donc progressivement entre temps et il est certain qu'en octobre, elle ne ressentira plus aucune douleur. D'ailleurs, les sorties sont programmées pour s'ajuster à l'état de votre fille, ce qui veut dire que son organisme est protégé du surmenage.

Sur ce, il offrit un petit sourire au père soucieux qui lui faisait face, puis sortit de sa poche un petit parchemin qu'il tendit au professeur.

-Connaissez-vous ces potions?

-Oui, fit Severus après avoir soigneusement pris connaissance des noms écrits sur le bout de papier.

-Ce sont les potions nécessaire au rétablissement de votre fille. J'imagine que vous serez en mesure de les préparer vous même, s'enquit-il.

-Tout à fait. À quelle fréquence doit elle les prendre?

L'homme sourit franchement :

-Je vous préparerai ces informations pour le jour où vous viendrez chercher Miss Bergeron.

-Bien. Maintenant, vous m'excuserai, mais je souhaiterais retourner voir ma fille.

Le médicomage s'inclina légèrement :

-Bien sur, suivez moi.

Et, ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la chambre où la jeune femme les attendait, souriante.

À leur entrée, le notaire se leva gaiement :

-Je suis désolé _Monsieur_ Rogue, mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Les papiers étant tous remplis, il n'y a plus rien qui vous empêche de prendre votre fille en charge à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Entre temps, il me fera plaisir de vous informer de l'état de cette jeune demoiselle. Votre portoloin vous ramènera chez vous quand vous le souhaiterez. Ainsi donc vous m'excuserez…

Il salua donc les trois personnes présentes et sortit prestement de la pièce.

-Pendant que j'y pense, fit alors le médicomage en s'adressant à la fois au père et à la fille, vous pourrez retourner en Angleterre d'ici environ une semaine. Je ferai en sorte que d'ici là, Miss Bergeron soit en mesure de se déplacer.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant légèrement à Severus.

-Maintenant, poursuivit le grand sorcier, l'heure de visite se terminant sous peu, je vais vous laissez en famille.

Puis au professeur :

-N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il y a quoi que ce soit avec les potions.

-Certainement.

Les deux hommes saluèrent, puis il ne resta finalement que Severus et Malen dans la pièce. Le sorcier traversa la pièce pour revenir près de la chaise qu'il avait occupée plus tôt, mais sans s'asseoir.

-Vous retournez… en Angleterre, demanda la jeune femme?

L'homme hocha la tête :

-Je ne reviendrai sans doute pas cette semaine; cela me permettra de prendre de l'avance sur mes commandes à venir ainsi que de préparer les potions qu'il vous faudra prendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez remise. Et ensuite, je pourrai prendre le temps de… Enfin quand vous viendrez vous installer.

-C'est une bonne idée. J'ai hâte de quitter cet hôpital, je vous avoue…

-Je n'ai aucune difficulté à l'imaginer.

Un léger silence plana.

-Nous nous reverrons donc… dans une semaine…

-C'est cela.

-Bien. Alors je vous… souhaite un bon retour et …une bonne semaine.

-À vous également…

Un regard échangé et un sourire timide plus tard, Severus se retrouva à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et il activa le portoloin-écrou qui le mena directement à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant, passablement plus calme qu'au moment de son départ.

_Ça ira…J'en suis sur._


	6. Chapter 6

Chap V Bienvenue à la maison

La semaine passa agréablement vite entre les commandes de potions à exécuter pour ses différents demandeurs, allant de l'infirmière de Poudlard à sa fille en passant par Drago Malefoy et par lui-même, Severus Rogue. Il fut donc légèrement surpris quand il reçut une note du notaire Frangler, jointe à un portoloin-clou réglable, lui annonçant qu'il pouvait dorénavant venir chercher sa fille en France afin de l'installer définitivement chez lui. Ainsi donc, le vingt juillet au matin, il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de sa vie devant l'Hôpital Général des Sorciers de Paris, habité par une forte sensation d'excitation, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, à l'idée de revoir la jeune femme qui était maintenant officiellement sa fille. Il était environ neuf heure lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Malen après avoir frappé doucement. En entrant, il nota d'abord l'absence de la femme qui occupait précédemment le deuxième lit de la pièce. Ensuite, il remarqua l'air à la fois plus sain et horriblement triste de la jeune femme. Quand elle le reconnut, elle fit une piètre tentative de sourire, mais ses yeux rougit parlaient pour elle.

-Bonjour, fit Severus en s'approchant. Vous semblez aller mieux que lors de notre dernière rencontre.

-Oui, en effet, lui répondit la jeune femme. Vous êtes venu me chercher?

-Oui, si vous êtes prête.

-Je le suis.

Il nota alors la rigidité anormale de la jeune femme; son dos semblait soudé à une planche. Et puis, à côté de son lit, un fauteuil roulant. C'était une bonne amélioration, en plus du fait qu'elle n'avait plus ce débit hachuré qu'elle avait la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

-Ne pensez pas que je suis malheureuse de venir avec vous, dit soudain la jeune femme sans le regarder directement. C'est simplement que ma voisine de chambre est décédée cette nuit alors…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire forcé.

-C'est mieux ainsi…

Une petite lueur de mémoire éclaira soudain son regard :

-Dites, est-ce que cela vous ennuierait que nous allions chez moi… enfin, chez ma mère, pour que je puisse prendre quelques effets personnels? Le notaire a dit que la maison était à moi dorénavant que je pouvais donc attendre avant de la vendre ou quoique ce soit, mais… Il serait sans doute utile que je prenne au moins quelques vêtements…

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais l'intention de vous proposer.

Cette fois, le sourire de la jeune femme fut sincère.

-Alors je crois que nous pouvons aller voir Mr Richer pour lui signaler notre départ. Pourriez vous juste…?

Sur ce elle tendit la main gauche dans la direction générale du fauteuil roulant, sans le quitter des yeux.

Severus s'avança donc vers elle et fit en sorte de la soutenir afin qu'elle s'y installe. Le premier contact qu'il eut avec sa fille fut celui d'une main délicate serrée sur son avant bras; il eut du mal à contenir l'étrange émotion qui se saisit de lui à ce moment. La difficulté de la jeune femme à se mouvoir était on ne peut plus évidente, seulement, au vu de ce que lui avait mentionné le médicomage lors de sa dernière visite, il n'osa passer son bras autour de la taille de sa fille, craignant de la faire souffrir plus encore. Il se contenta donc d'approcher le fauteuil près de la jeune femme et la soutint lorsqu'elle y prit place avec le plus de précaution possible.

-Merci, fit elle avec gratitude quand elle fut confortablement installée sur le siège. Je me sens beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par une horde d'hippogriffe.

Elle rit jaune.

Severus fronça les sourcils; il allait sérieusement devoir songer à un moyen de soulager la jeune femme si la douleur tardait à s'effacer. Il fit lentement rouler le fauteuil, attendant de voir si la jeune femme en était incommodée, mais la chaise semblait avoir été ensorcelée et la jeune femme n'eut aucun mouvement trahissant une souffrance accentuée. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers un kiosque d'information, quand Richer pénétra dans la pièce, toujours aussi immense.

-Mr Rogue! Je suis content de vous voir, s'exclama l'homme en s'avançant vers lui à grande enjambées. J'ai ici les instructions que je vous avais promises concernant les potions. Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles, je présume donc que vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour les préparer?

-Vous présumez bien.

Le médicomage eut une petit sourire en coin.

-Heureux de l'entendre. Voilà donc le parchemin des instructions, fit-il en lui tendant un premier rouleau, et les documents officiels relatifs à votre fille, que m'a remis pour vous Mr Frangler ce matin, ajouta-t-il en lui remettant une liasse de feuillets.

-Je vous remercie.

Le médisorcier hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui semblait assise à ses pieds.

-_Quant à vous, mademoiselle Bergeron, je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement ainsi qu'un beau début d'année scolaire. Je suis certain que votre père prendra grand soin de vous. _

-_Je n'en doute pas,_ répondit la jeune femme avec un léger coup d'œil pour le père en question, _et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. _

-_C'est tout naturel_. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Au revoir donc!

-Au revoir, répondit la jeune femme alors que Severus se contentait de signe de tête.

Il laissèrent là le médicomage et prirent le chemin des cheminées publiques, devant lesquelles Severus marqua cependant une halte.

-Votre maison est-elle raccordée au réseau de cheminée?

-Oui, ma mère l'a fait raccordée peu après ma naissance, au cas où…

-Bien, nous nous y rendrons donc directement.

Ils empruntèrent donc une cheminée suffisamment spacieuse pour les contenir tous les deux en plut du fauteuil et la jeune femme se chargea de déclarer le nom de sa demeure :

-_Le Jardin!_

Une tourbillon de flammes vertes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieure d'une petite maison coquettement décorée, bien qu'assez pittoresque avec ses poutres visibles au plafond et son antre de pierres des champs.

-Voici la maison de ma mère…

Severus baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui regardait droit devant elle, figée au milieu du silence dans lequel baignait la demeure. Parfaitement rangée, la cuisinette dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblait n'avoir jamais été quittée. La seule preuve de l'absence des maîtresses de maison était la coupe de fruit pourris qui trônait sur la table, que Severus s'empressa d'ailleurs de faire disparaître.

-Pourquoi _Le Jardin?_

La jeune femme sembla revenir à la vie :

-Parce que ma grand-mère était folle de jardinage.

Severus jeta un regard par la fenêtre au dessus du lavabo et comprit que la phrase de la jeune femme n'était nullement une exagération : l'infime portion du terrain qu'il pouvait discerner d'où il se trouvait était entièrement recouverte de roses multicolores, de lys, d'œillets et de diverses espèces plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs l'intérieur de la maison renfermait également plusieurs plantes en pot, lesquelles avaient toutefois eu le temps de dépérir en l'absence de ses gardiennes. La jeune femme sembla le remarquer, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un soupir, léger, mais que Severus n'eut aucun mal à entendre.

-Ai-je droit à une visite guidée, lança-t-il soudain, tirant Malen de ses sombres pensées?

-Si vous continuez de me conduire, ce sera avec joie.

La jeune femme entreprit donc de lui faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée, lequel contenait la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon et un petit solarium, presque entièrement remplit de fleurs. Severus fit ensuite léviter le fauteuil jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait les chambres des maîtres, qui avait auparavant appartenue aux grands parents Bergeron, celle de Malen, soit l'ancienne chambre de sa mère, la salle de couture, qui avait été sa propre chambre du temps où ses grands parents vivaient, ainsi que la salle de bain. Quand elle passa devant la chambre de sa mère, dont la porte était ouverte, Malen fut submergée par une immense lassitude, mais nul sanglot ne vint la secouer. Elle pria cependant le sorcier d'en fermer la porte avant de poursuivre vers sa propre chambre.

Lors de la visite de la maison de Rachel, Severus s'était sentit comme un intrus dans cette demeure où, pendant 17 ans, la femme qu'il avait un jour aimé ainsi que sa fille s'étaient réfugiées, loin de lui. Voir la chambre à coucher de Rachel avait encore accentué cette sensation de malaise qui lui agitait l'estomac. Cependant, quand il ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre de Malen, ce ne fut pas le malaise qui s'appesantit sur lui, mais la mélancolie.

_Une chambre d'adolescente…_

C'était une petite chambre toute simple, dotée d'une fenêtre à carreaux et toute illuminée de soleil. Tout dans cette pièce suintait de vie. La brosse nonchalamment posée sur le couvre-lit froissée, la chemise accrochée sur le montant du lit, la baguette posée sur la table de nuit, le tas de magasine étalés sur la coiffeuse au côté d'une pile de manuels scolaires sorciers ouverts au milieu d'un passage, tout cela laissait entendre que la propriétaire était sans doute sur le point de revenir après être allée boire un verre d'eau et manger un biscuit ou bien après avoir répondu à l'appel de sa mère qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait manger pour dîner… Ou après être allée faire une course en voiture dont elle ne reviendrait pas entière et seule… Severus songea distraitement qu'il aurait dû être celui qui avait peint ces murs vert melon et qui y avait accroché tous ces cadres remplis de photographies moldues. Il résista à l'envie de s'avancer vers celles-ci pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'il avait raté, perdu dans ses cachots en Angleterre. Ce fut la jeune femme, qui jusque là semblait avoir été aussi absorbée que lui, mais non pour les mêmes raisons, qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, me donner ma baguette, sur la table de nuit?

Severus s'avança prestement dans la pièce avec l'impression d'être un voleur et se saisit de l'objet convoité, qu'il rendit à sa propriétaire. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut en main, la jeune femme poussa une soupir de bonheur et la serra encore plus fort entre ses doigts menus. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle conjura une énorme malle usée à la corde. Cependant, la formule fut à peine prononcée que l'objet s'éleva violemment vers le plafond et retomba lourdement aux pieds de sa propriétaire. Tétanisée, Malen laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et Severus s'en voulu de sa négligence : il avait pris pour acquis que la jeune femme était au courant des fluctuations de sa magie.

-Attendez, fit-il en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, allez-y plus doucement. Je crois que votre nouvelle… Constitution, interfère avec votre magie. Mettez-y moins de conviction.

Fixant toujours la malle, la jeune femme murmura de nouveau la formule et cette fois, la malle s'éleva très lentement et se posa docilement sur le couvre-lit. Malen soupira de contentement, puis fit un léger geste de la main.

-Je crois que ça ira pour mes bagages. J'ai une autorisation pour utiliser la magie ici, puisque maman me donnait mes cours dans cette maison. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller m'attendre au salon, ce ne sera pas très long.

Décelant l'allusion cachée de la jeune femme, il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour laisser la jeune femme seule.

Alors seulement, Malen s'autorisa un petit gémissement; voir la chambre de sa mère en sachant qu'elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds l'avait passablement ébranlée et se trouver maintenant dans cette chambre qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas avant un bon moment donnait une nouvelle raison d'être à cette sensation d'oppression qui lui torturait la poitrine. Elle entreprit doucement de vider sa penderie des vêtements moldus et de la seule robe de sorcière qu'elle contenait et les fit voler jusque dans la malle qui trônait sur son lit. De la même manière, elle vida son bureau, nettoya sa coiffeuse, décrocha quelques photographies des murs et déposa le tout dans la malle. Elle fit mentalement l'inventaire des objets restant et jugea qu'elle avait en main tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin lorsque son regard se posa sur un bout de papier blanc couvert de petits points noirs dépassant de sous son lit. D'un coup de baguette, elle le fit léviter et eut la confirmation qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule chose, laquelle se trouvait dans sa penderie. D'un geste, elle la fit rétrécir et la posa religieusement dans sa malle, qu'elle put enfin refermer et réduire. L'instant d'après, elle lévitait au dessus des escaliers, en bas desquelles son père l'attendait. Elle se posa délicatement sur le sol.

-Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin?

-Oui, nous pouvons y aller. J'aimerais juste jeter un sortilège d'alarme au cas où…

-Bien.

-D'ailleurs, comment allons nous quitter la France?

-Le transplanage est la méthode la moins douloureuse, je crois.

-Le transplanage, s'exclama la jeune femme, anxieuse! C'est que… Je… J'ignore comment transplaner. C'est interdit au mineur ici…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, la rassura le sorcier, je nous ferai transplaner tous les deux.

Malen resta interdite. Transplaner à deux? Déjà sa mère lui avait assuré que le transplanage était une activité très délicate et difficile à réussir sur de grande distance; et voici qu'un sorcier lui annonçait qu'il allait la faire transplaner depuis la France jusqu'en Angleterre! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père, ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter.

-Je… Êtes vous certain de pouvoir nous faire transplaner _tous les deux_ jusqu'en Angleterre?

Un très léger sourire souleva un coin de la bouche de l'homme :

-Tout à fait. Douteriez-vous de mes capacités?

-Non, bien sur que non, c'est seulement que… Je n'ai même jamais vu ma mère transplaner et elle m'a toujours dit que…

La jeune femme se tut brusquement devant l'air amusé de l'homme.

-Allons-y, soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

À ces mots, l'homme se saisit délicatement de sa main gauche et la serra graduellement, essayant de la faire souffrir le moins possible. De son autre main, il agrippa férocement le fauteuil roulant.

-Quand vous serez prête…

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration puis :

-Inspecto caso!

Le sort fusa et au même moment, les deux nouveaux membres d'une même famille disparurent subitement.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans le salon de thé du manoir Rogue, les deux derniers héritiers de cette illustre lignée apparurent discrètement.

La jeune femme poussa alors un gémissement et l'homme relâcha son étreinte sur le bras de sa fille.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

La jeune femme massa délicatement son bras gauche, d'une main tremblante, le souffle court.

-Ça ira… C'est la première fois que je transplane, mais je sais ce qui arrive si ça rate alors je préfère ce petit inconvénient à une désartibulation.

-Bon raisonnement.

La jeune femme jeta alors un regard autour d'elle et resta muette d'admiration devant le chic sobre de la pièce. Celle-ci était occupée par divers canapés, fauteuils et causeuses mariant les tons de crème et d'olive et réunis autour d'une charmante table basse en bois sculpté. Plusieurs tableaux représentant des paysages, posés sur les murs tapissés, ainsi que quelques vases et autres babioles complétaient l'allure distinguée du salon de thé. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire émerveillé en voyant par la fenêtre, à une centaine de mètres de là, une immense étendue d'eau dont elle ne voyait pas même la fin, sans doute dissimulée derrière les nappes de brouillard flottant à la surface de l'eau.

-C'est magnifique…

L'homme jeta un regard oblique à la jeune femme qui fixait toujours la plage, un léger sourire au lèvre.

-Heureux que cela vous plaise. Bienvenue au manoir Rogue…

Malen sortit brusquement de sa transe. Elle fit mine de vouloir tourner la tête, mais après mûre réflexion (et la sensation qu'un fil chauffé à blanc s'entortillait dans sa nuque) elle se racla timidement la gorge.

-Hum… Pourriez-vous… S'il vous plait… Venir devant moi? J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

Severus se s'agenouilla devant elle, songeant intérieurement qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mis à genou devant quiconque, probablement depuis la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres (décidément, être père ne différait pas de beaucoup du comportement qu'il adoptait avec ses supérieurs : d'abord, les justifications et maintenant l'agenouillement). Il regarda fixement la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle se lance. Cependant, la gène qu'il perçut sur son visage le rendit également un peu nerveux à l'idée de la réponse qu'il aurait à faire.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir en tête?_

Il entendit quelques secondes, mais la jeune femme évitait son regard, continuant de se masser l'avant-bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il… Malen?

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte. Un léger soupir lui échappa puis elle se lança :

-Je… C'est peut-être indiscret, bien que maintenant je sois sous votre tutelle, mais… Êtes-vous marié?

Severus ne put retenir sa surprise. Lui, marié? L'avait elle bien regardé? Bon, d'un côté il était père alors peut-être…

-Non, je ne suis pas marié et ne l'ai jamais été.

La jeune femme ne sembla toutefois pas totalement satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Avez-vous d'autres enfants?

-Non. Enfin, ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, pas à ma connaissance…

Cela réussit et la jeune femme eut un petit rire.

-Je vois, fit elle en baissant les yeux. Et, je me demandais si… Euh, ne le prenez pas mal, mais… Vivez vous avec vos parents?

L'homme secoua la tête, amusé.

-Je crois comprendre où mène ce petit interrogatoire. Il y a plus de vingt ans que je vis seul dans ce manoir. Vous ne croiserez donc personne d'autre que moi ou l'elfe de maison ici.

-D'accord.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit. La jeune femme cessa doucement de masser son bras et l'homme baissa le regard sur ses mains, puis se releva lentement.

-Je crois que c'est maintenant mon tour de vous faire visiter, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme sourit franchement :

-En effet et j'ai comme l'impression que cela sera beaucoup plus long que tout à l'heure. Cette pièce à elle seule fait le double de la cuisine de ma mère!

L'homme sourit fièrement et retourna se poster derrière le fauteuil roulant.

-Vous en jugerez par vous même…

Sur ce, il entreprit de la guider à travers les différentes pièces de la demeure ancestrale des Rogue, lui relatant par la même occasion quelques anecdotes sur ses anciens habitants. C'est ainsi que Malen connut l'histoire d'Adolfa Rogue, sœur de son arrière arrière grand père et vieille fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qui avait la première intégré l'art subtil de la préparation des potions aux valeurs familiales, ainsi que l'épopée du vieil oncle Marius qui donnait à l'époque certaines des soirées dansantes les plus prisées du monde sorcier. Malen découvrit également que le manoir comptait, en plus du salon de thé et seulement au rez-de-chaussée, trois salles de bain, une salle de bal, une énorme cuisine, une salle à manger pouvant contenir quarante convives, une salle de jeu, un fumoir, un salon et un solarium. Pendant tout ce temps, Severus prit plaisir à observer l'air émerveillé de la jeune femme qui devait se faire violence pour ne pas bouger de son fauteuil. Il la guida finalement jusqu'à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres à coucher ainsi que leurs commodités, la bibliothèque générale (ses livres de potions se trouvant au sous-sol près de son laboratoire) et l'entrée du grenier. Aussitôt l'escalier franchi, il s'arrêta net :

-Cet étage comporte, en plus des miens, cinq autres appartements parmi lesquels vous pourrez choisir.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée; décidément, le manoir n'était pas en reste.

L'homme prit le silence de la jeune femme pour ce qu'il était, soit de la surprise, et la guida donc vers le premier appartement qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il ouvrit la porte afin de lui faire voir l'allure générale de la pièce, mais sans y entrer complètement. Il fit de même avec les autres chambre, mais quand ils passèrent devant les appartements de feu Tante Lenore, la jeune femme s'exclama :

-Comme c'est joli!

Severus se rengorgea : il avait vu juste dès le départ.

-C'est ici que j'avais l'intention de vous installer, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux que vous choisissiez vous-même…

-Et bien, mon choix est le votre; cet endroit me plait beaucoup…

L'homme se posta à ses côtés :

-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle chambre alors…

-Ma nouvelle chambre…

Severus se tourna vers sa fille, craignant d'avoir fait un faux pas en lui rappelant l'absence de sa mère, mais la jeune femme continuait de détailler la pièce sans lui porter attention.

-Pourriez-vous, commença timidement Malen, me retourner, que je puisse voir la chambre en entier?

L'homme s'exécuta avec précaution, puis la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'admiration de la jeune femme avec son énorme baignoire et son dallage de marbre d'une blanc épuré. Soudain, un léger « pop » retentit derrière eux. Severus savait déjà par habitude ce que cela signifiait, mais la jeune femme sursauta violemment et un gémissement lui échappa.

-Le déjeuner est servi, maître et jeune maîtresse, fit l'elfe de maison qui venait tout juste d'apparaître.

Severus lui fit signe qu'ils arrivaient d'un geste sec et la petite créature disparut aussitôt. Il s'agenouilla alors devant la jeune femme qui, les yeux fermés, avait perdu toute couleur.

-Est-ce que ça va, s'inquiéta Severus?

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux vitreux et croisa le regard le son père. Elle sourit faiblement, son teint revenant progressivement à sa pâleur habituelle :

-Ça ira… J'ai simplement été surprise. J'imagine que c'était votre elfe de maison?

L'homme acquiesça et la jeune femme eut un petit rire désolé :

-Je n'en avait encore jamais rencontré… Quoique je ne l'ai pas vu non plus…

-Je me ferai un plaisir de vous le présenter, assura l'homme en se relevant.

Puis, guidant la jeune femme, il descendit à la cuisine où les attendait Maya, l'elfe des Rogue depuis plus de cinquante ans, dont la tête atteignait à peine le comptoir. Malen posa un regard curieux sur la petite créature aux oreilles tombantes et aux yeux minuscules, perdus sous les replis des rides dont son corps entier semblait couvert. Le petit être ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'une robe bleu foncé à demi-manches, qui semblait vieille comme le monde (ou du moins autant que l'elfe), bien qu'impeccable.

-Maya, commença Severus, je te présente ma fille, Malen.

L'elfe s'inclina presque jusqu'au sol :

-Bonjour jeune maîtresse, bienvenue chez vous! Maya est très heureuse de pouvoir servir une nouvelle génération de maître Rogue.

Et de s'incliner de nouveau.

-Bonjour Maya, fit Malen avec un petit sourire devant le zèle de la domestique format miniature, je suis également heureuse de vous rencontrer.

L'elfe eut l'air mortifié et Malen nota le soupir discret de son père avant que la créature ne se lance en protestation :

-Oh! La jeune maîtresse ne doit pas vouvoyer Maya, Maya n'en serait pas digne! La jeune maîtresse est trop généreuse! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander à Maya! Maya veillera à vous satisfaire aussitôt!

Avant que se fille n'ait pu répondre, Severus intervint :

-Bien Maya, cela suffit : Malen fera appel à toi, n'en doute pas. Maintenant, j'aimerais simplement que tu évites d'apparaître soudainement devant Malen, sauf si elle t'appelle directement. Dans le cas contraire, vas vers elle de façon à ne pas la surprendre.

-Oui maître, Maya fera comme vous dîtes, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant de nouveau.

L'homme hocha la tête et fit signe à Maya de servir.

-Avez-vous faim, fit-il en se penchant sur l'épaule de Malen? J'ai demandé à Maya de préparer un potage et des viandes froides, car j'ignorais dans quel état vous seriez, mais si vous souhaiter manger autre chose…

-Non, non, l'interrompit-elle en faisant un petit geste de sa main valide. Après avoir passé tout ce temps à l'hôpital, n'importe quel repas préparé normalement sera le bienvenu. Et puis un potage me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai pas très faim… Mais ne changez surtout pas vos habitudes pour moi, je ne suis pas difficile.

Severus sourit dans son dos de la complaisance de sa fille, puis la conduisit dans la salle à manger où Maya les avait précédés. L'immense pièce contenait une table de bois patiné par l'âge de taille respectable entourée d'une quarantaine de chaises assorties. Les murs, couverts de tapisserie sombre et de candélabres disposés ça et là, contribuaient à rendre l'endroit encore plus majestueux, mais l'ambiance ne manquait pas de paraître froide du fait qu'elle semblait normalement inhabitée. Severus s'installa à l'une des extrémités de la table et aida la jeune femme à prendre place à sa droite, laquelle préféra rester assise dans son fauteuil. L'elfe s'empressa alors de faire apparaître devant eux un bol rempli de soupe fumante ainsi qu'une assiette contenant fromage, pain et lanières de viande froide. La jeune femme jeta un regard oblique à son père qui semblait lui-même attendre qu'elle se mette à manger.

-Qu'y a-t-il? fit-il un peu sèchement.

-Ne dites vous pas le bénédicité? murmura la jeune femme, gênée. Ou l'équivalent…?

Severus resta interdit : certaines vieilles familles sorcières axées sur les traditions avaient toujours l'habitude de remercier une divinité quelconque avant d'entamer le repas, mais cette pratique était tombé en désuétude au fil des ans et il était désormais étonnant de voir quiconque en faire mention, même dans les grandes occasions. Et voilà que sa fille, élevée chez les moldus, lui posait la question : cela avait de quoi le surprendre.

-Et bien, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, mais je peux déroger à ma routine si…

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. Je ne voulais simplement pas faire un faux pas… C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment au fait des habitudes sorcières…

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Severus lui fit signe :

-Mangez.

Malen hocha la tête et plongea sa cuillère dans son potage de sa main valide. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle eut goûté à l'œuvre de l'elfe.

-Excellent…

Le repas de déroula dans le silence, Malen profitant de son premier véritable repas depuis la mort de sa mère et Severus mangeant lentement en observant en douce la jeune femme. Sa fille était plutôt jolie que belle : seule sa longue chevelure et ses yeux ourlés de long cils parvenaient à lui donner un certain éclat. Pour le reste, sa pâleur et sa stature frêle près de la maigreur contribuait à la rendre discrète et il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit le genre de jeune femme que les garçons remarquaient en premier. Il fallait prendre le temps de l'observer pour déceler le charme modeste de son apparence. Il n'en restait pas qu'il était heureux qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas plus, lui qui considérait son physique comme peu avenant. Déjà, il s'étonnait qu'une femme comme Rachel, rieuse et si chaleureuse, ait pu s'enticher de lui à l'époque… Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui mangeait lentement, toute à sa dégustation et semblant occulter tout le reste. Il plongea lui-même sa cuillère dans le potage en songeant à l'attitude de sa fille en sa présence. _Elle est si prévenante, si soucieuse de ne pas me causer de problèmes… Cela ne devrait pas être : elle est chez elle maintenant, il faudra qu'elle prenne sa place… Sans doute finira-t-elle par le faire._

Quand ils eurent tous deux terminé et que Maya les eut quasiment forcé à prendre une part de sa tarte à l'orange (délicieuse, durent-ils en convenir), Severus proposa à la jeune femme, qui semblait exténuée, de la conduire à sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, suggestion qui alluma une lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard. Il la conduisit ainsi dans la chambre (_ancienne chambre_) de la vieille Tante Lenore, puis hésita à l'aider à s'installer pour la nuit. Sa fille était malgré tout une femme et il se voyait mal l'aider à enfiler son pyjama. Il fit donc appel à Maya, qui s'exécuta avec joie aussitôt Severus sorti de la pièce. Il attendit un instant sur le pas de la porte, tâchant d'écouter si l'elfe ne causait pas de douleur à Malen, mais la petite créature semblait faire preuve d'un savoir-faire d'infirmière, aussi se retira-t-il. Une demi-heure plus tard, installé dans son fauteuil préféré au coin du feu, il appela l'elfe.

-Maya, fit-il nerveusement en s'efforçant de ne pas se tordre les mains, je veux que tu passes la nuit dans la chambre de ma fille. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, si elle a mal ou si elle a un cauchemar, prévient moi aussitôt et n'hésite surtout pas à me réveiller.

-Oui, maître, Maya vous préviendra s'il la jeune maîtresse se trouve mal, Monsieur.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et chassa la petite créature d'un geste de la main. Mieux valait qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard lui-même : la nuit pouvait se montrer mouvementée, le contraire serait d'ailleurs surprenant, étant donné ce que la jeune femme avait vécu. Il se leva donc de son fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'étage. Une fois devant la porte des appartements de Malen, il fit halte et tendit l'oreille pour déceler le moindre bruit. Tout semblant paisible, il poursuivit son chemin vers ses appartements et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait, lui qui croyait ne pas pouvoir dormir en étant toujours aux aguets pour répondre à l'appel de l'elfe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap VI

Même les anges déchus restent patients…

Severus ne s'était pas trompé : vers deux heures trente du matin, l'elfe vint lui secouer l'épaule de sa petite main osseuse.

-Maître, couina-t-elle, il faut vous réveiller! La jeune maîtresse ne se sent pas bien! Venez vite!

Maya avait à peine terminé sa première phrase qu'il était déjà assis sur son lit, ses pieds cherchant machinalement ses pantoufles. Il s'était couché sans se déshabiller, une vieille habitude qu'il avait conservée en dépit de la fin de la Guerre, aussi finit-il par comprendre que ses chaussures n'entreraient jamais à l'intérieur de ses pantoufles et quitta la pièce en courant à demi pour se rendre à la chambre de sa fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci, il était tout à fait lucide, mais ce qu'il vit menaça de le plonger dans l'un des rêves éveillés qui l'avaient hanté après la chute de Voldemort. La jeune fille était toujours allongée dans son lit, mais elle ne cessait de se tordre en gémissant entre les draps trempés de larmes et de sueur. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la saisir par les épaules, mais la jeune femme poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales aussitôt qu'il l'eut effleurée. Il essaya de nouveau en tachant cette fois de ne pas la lâcher; Malen se débattit cependant avec une telle force qu'il dut reculer, de peur d'aggraver son état. Severus passa une main sur son visage, désemparé : elle ne pouvait continuer à se tortiller de cette façon. Il avait vu à quel point elle souffrait du simple fait de bouger le bras. Or, elle s'arquait maintenant dans son lit comme si des dards lui avait été enfoncés dans la colonne vertébrale. Soudain, Severus tourna les talons et se précipita vers son laboratoire. Il dévala l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée puis descendit quatre à quatre les marches donnant sur son laboratoire. La pièce qui représentait d'ordinaire un sanctuaire pour le maître des potions ne lui offrit à ce moment-là aucun réconfort : Severus y était descendu pour prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve ainsi qu'une fiole de calmant, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait sérieusement de l'aide que le fruit de son labeur pourrait lui fournir. Il remonta prestement à l'étage d'où lui provenait maintenant des gémissements encore plus marqués et pénétra dans la chambre où sa fille gigotait de plus belle. Il décida de tenter une dernière fois de la réveiller avant de lui enfoncer de force dans la gorge les deux potions qui se attendaient sagement dans le font de sa poche.

-Malen, appela-t-il en la saisissant à nouveau par les épaules, Malen! Réveilles-toi!

Voyant qu'elle continuait de se débattre, il tenta le tout pour le tout et la força contre lui. Son cœur frémit quand un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais il tint bon, la gardant enlacée sur sa poitrine. Au même moment, il crut sentir comme un éclair le traverser, laissant ses bras légèrement engourdis, puis un miroir éclata derrière lui.

-Malen, cria-t-il!

C'est alors qu'elle cessa de bouger.

-Je…C'est… Vous…

-Oui, c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Severus, incertain quand à l'effet qu'allait avoir ses paroles sur la jeune fille.

-Ma… Ma mère est morte…

Tout son corps se relâcha alors contre lui et elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement, autant à cause de la douleur physique que par épuisement nerveux. Son père hésita un instant, peu familier avec ce genre de contact et de situation, puis il leva la main et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Les pleurs de Malen vibrèrent contre son torse de longues minutes durant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ne plus que renifler. Elle resta cependant blottie, complètement avachie, entre ses bras, incapable de se décider à se dégagée, tout comme lui ne parvenait pas à la repousser vers ses oreillers. La faible lumière provenant de l'extérieur les éclairait avec la légèreté d'un voile et aucun son ne leur parvenait de la maison ni de l'extérieur. L'impression d'être emmitouflés par des monceaux de coton glissait dans leurs esprits et le confort relatif de leur position les força à garder le silence et attendre un premier mouvement de l'autre. Ce fut le carillon de horloge dans le hall qui les tira de leur torpeur en sonnant la demi-heure.

Malen hésita un instant à se mouvoir, puis réalisant qu'elle ignorait depuis combien de temps son père la soutenait ainsi, elle fut prise de gêne et chercha à le libérer de son poids.

Severus la sentit se raidir contre lui et comprit qu'elle tentait de se dégager de son étreinte. Il desserra ses bras, continuant de la soutenir doucement, puis voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas trop savoir comment se recoucher sans souffrir le martyre, il eut un pincement au cœur.

-Attendez, vous risquez de vous faire mal.

Sur ce, il se leva et s'installa à son côté. Il glissa alors l'un de ses bras dans le bas de son dos et l'autre vers sa nuque, puis il la soutint comme on soutient un enfant naissant afin qu'elle puisse s'étendre confortablement.

-Voilà, fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant et…en quelque sorte paternel. La vision de son rôle de père semblait se concrétiser alors qu'il s'occupait de sa fille presque adulte et qu'il la bordait comme il aurait dû le faire quinze ans plus tôt. Un sentiment de mépris envers lui-même l'assaillit : cette jeune fille avait grandit sans père; sans l'homme qui avait un jour aimé sa mère et que sa mère avait aimé en retour; sans toute une partie de son histoire; sans une partie d'elle-même. Sa place avait été auprès de Rachel et de Malen, et si seulement il s'était entêté, s'il seulement il les avait retrouvées… Hors, il ne les avait pas retrouvées, tout cela par la faute de Rachel, qui avait décidé de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait une fille, qui avait fait passer son dégoût de lui-même avant les intérêts de leur fille. Rachel.

-Pardon de vous avoir réveillé, interrompit alors le fil de ses pensées une petite voix fatiguée et contrite.

Il posa son regard sur Malen. Confortablement installée sous les couvertures, les yeux baissés devant elle, il put voir sa lèvre trembler lorsqu'elle se remémora la cause de tout ce remue-ménage.

-J'ai…, sa voix frémit. J'ai revu l'accident et je…, elle déglutit, ma mère, ou plutôt son cadavre, m'a attaquée en disant que j'aurais dû mourir aussi et…

La fatigue l'emporta sur l'émotion et elle ne fit que pousser un soupir de lassitude.

-Je suis désolée.

_C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi, Malen._

-Il ne faut pas être désolée, répliqua doucement Severus en se relevant. N'importe qui ayant vécu une situation semblable réagirait de la même façon. Ça passera avec le temps, c'est une certitude… Ça passe toujours…

Son regard erra un instant dans la pièce, assaillit qu'il était par un chagrin qu'il croyait depuis longtemps guéri, puis se reposa sur elle :

-Il faut prendre le temps, simplement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il lui sourit faiblement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Merci pour tout. Vous devriez aller dormir, ça ira pour moi.

Hochant la tête, il s'approcha de la sortie, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis quitta la pièce, sous le regard déjà assoupi de sa fille.

Maintenant, toute envie de dormir l'avait quitté. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à ses appartements, referma la porte derrière lui, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont il écarta les rideaux. Au dehors, rien ne bougeait, aucune créature ne venait perturber la fixité apparente du tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une chaleur étrange agitait ses entrailles, une chaleur dont l'origine ne pouvait qu'être sa fille. _Ma fille_. Deux mots qui venaient de changer sa vie de façon irréversible. Lui qui s'apprêtait à passer le restant de ses jours seul, enfoui dans les profondeurs d'un cachot à touiller une quelconque mixture quand il n'enseignerait pas aux générations d'idiots qui fréquenteraient ses classes; lui, le froid et revêche maître des potions, était maintenant lié envers et contre tous à un être humain : une fille, _sa fille_. Il n'avait encore confié à personne le scoop de sa paternité nouvellement découverte, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela allait faire les choux gras de la population sorcière d'Angleterre. Dumbledore en tête. De toute évidence, il allait devoir présenter Malen au directeur et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Demain (tout à l'heure), songea-t-il, ou plus tard, selon l'état de Malen. Quoiqu'une rencontre avec Dumbledore aurait surement le don de divertir la jeune femme. Dumbledore, il ne pouvait en aucun cas le nier, était la plupart du temps divertissant, du moins lorsqu'on ne s'appelait pas Severus Rogue. Il fit donc demi tour pour prendre place à son secrétaire afin de rédiger une courte missive au vieux sorcier, l'invitant à venir prendre le thé en après-midi afin de lui faire part d'un _événement important_.

-Avec un message pareil, se maudit Rogue, qui sait s'il ne va pas débarquer pour le petit déjeuner…Tant pis, prenons le risque.

Il confia donc sa lettre à son effraie, qui, perchée dans sa cage au côté de la fenêtre, avait ouvert les yeux au grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, et lui ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse aller retrouver prestement son destinataire.

L'appel de ses draps finit alors par se faire sentir et c'est avec reconnaissance qu'il déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et qu'il ferma les yeux pour rêver qu'un clown à la fois grotesque et majestueux venait le titiller alors qu'à ses côtés sa fille riait, riait, riait…

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Dumbledore émergea du sommeil, profitant un instant du confort de sa couche, il fut tirer de sa béatitude par un léger coup frappé sur du verre. Se détournant de ses oreillers, il reconnu la chouette de Severus qui patientait sur le bord de la fenêtre, attendant qu'il veuille bien la délivrer du message dont elle était la porteuse. Ainsi, après avoir revêtu une robe de chambre et avoir fait entrer l'oiseau, auquel il offrit évidemment une friandise en remerciement de ses efforts, il put prendre connaissance de la missive qui l'avait cueillit de si bon matin. _Un événement important…_Le vieil homme sourit en cherchant à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu conduire le maître des potions à l'inviter à prendre le thé. Le souvenir de leur précédente rencontre lui revint alors en mémoire, ainsi que l'air préoccupé de son protégé. Il s'amusa à imaginer le plaisir qu'il aurait si la visite prévue pour l'après-midi avait pour but de lui annoncer des fiançailles! Ah! Voilà qui serait tout de même étonnant, mais qui ne manquerait pas de charme. Le directeur se décida finalement à donner une réponse positive, qu'il remit au porteur à plumes qui s'était de nouveau perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vieux sorcier pu alors entamer pour de bon sa journée, tout en ne cessant de songer avec un amusement anticipé à l'invitation fort inhabituelle qu'il avait reçue et qui promettait un après-midi des plus divertissant…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui l'étonna. Puis, se rappelant la nuit passée, il se leva prestement afin d'aller s'enquérir auprès de Maya du sommeil de Malen durant le reste de la nuit. Il devait être environ dix heures, ce qui correspondait pour lui à une heure quasi indécente pour se lever, et il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que la jeune femme ne serait peut-être pas encore éveillée. Les minutes qui suivirent lui donnèrent cependant raison; il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir que les bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée lui indiquèrent où se trouvait sa fille. Il descendit donc prestement les escaliers pour la trouvée bien installée dans la cuisine devant un bol de fruit, en train de discuter avec l'elfe de maison (ce qui d'ailleurs se trouvait plutôt être un monologue, car la petite créature n'osait répondre trop volubilement à sa jeune maîtresse). Lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, il vu qu'elle portait les séquelles de la nuit agitée, mais elle sourit joyeusement, sourire qu'il lui rendit de manière légèrement moins expansive. Son visage était terriblement pâle (exactement comme le sien, aurait pu lui dire un tiers) et de larges cernes marrons soulignaient ses yeux, lesquels étaient injectés de sang. Ses mouvements, alors qu'elle mangeait avec sa main valide, étaient d'une lenteur calculée qui témoignaient du surplus de douleur que lui avaient causée ses contorsions involontaires de la nuit passée.

-Bonjour, fit-elle doucement. Comment allez-vous?

Il prit place en face d'elle alors que l'elfe lui apportait une tasse de thé fumante.

-Je vais bien, merci. Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit une fraction de seconde puis elle lui jeta un regard gêné.

-Ça va, je crois… Je ne pense pas avoir rêvé après que vous soyez parti et je crois que le fait d'avoir bougé un peu m'a… Hum… Je dirais assouplie, même si je me sens toujours aussi ankylosée, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant et en refermant précautionneusement sa main blessée. Cependant, la douleur est moins lancinante.

-J'en suis heureux, répondit Severus et ils accrochèrent leurs regards l'un à l'autre un court instant avant que Severus ne se souvienne des potions qui attendaient toutes prêtes dans l'une des armoires de la cuisine que leur destinataire daigne les prendre.

_Quel merveilleux père tu fais, Severus, _se morigéna-t-il._ Elle est à peine sortie de l'hôpital et toi tu oublis de lui donner ses traitements! Autant mettre Maya au courant puisque deux têtes vaudront évidemment mieux qu'une!_

Il s'empressa effectivement d'indiquer à l'elfe (et sa fille par la même occasion) où se trouvait la réserve curative qu'il avait préparé et laissa à l'elfe le soin de vérifier les instructions du Dr. Richer (lesquelles se trouvaient dans la même armoire) et d'offrir à Malen les mixtures conséquentes. La jeune femme ne montra aucune résistance à boire le contenu des fioles apportées par Maya, mais n'en ressentit aucun effet immédiat.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence, puis l'elfe vint les interrompre en apportant un lettre au maître de la maison. Severus s'en saisit, la parcouru d'un œil rapide puis fit disparaître la missive avant d'annoncer le programme de la journée à sa fille :

-Je crois vous avoir parlé du professeur Dumbledore, commença-t-il en reprenant ses couverts.

-Le directeur de Poudlard, s'enquit-elle?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Je l'ai invité hier à venir prendre le thé ici cette après-midi afin que vous puissiez faire connaissance, étant donné que vous poursuivrez vos études sous son égide cette année.

-C'est une excellente idée. C'est d'ailleurs très généreux de sa part de venir nous visiter.

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise et prit un air d'agacement amusé :

-Vous verrez rapidement que le professeur Dumbledore est le genre d'homme à ne jamais refuser ce genre d'invitation, surtout lorsqu'elles lui promettent un amusement comme celui-ci…

-Un amusement…?

La jeune femme semblait chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle dans la situation et il résolut donc à contre-coeur de s'expliquer.

-Tâchons surtout de faire en sorte qu'elle ne prenne pas pour le dernier des asociaux, soupira-t-il en pensée.

-Disons, débuta-t-il laborieusement et avec une gêne qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler, que le professeur aime bien…_Taquiner_, ses collègues, et je n'échappe pas à la règle, loin de là. Hum…

Malen attendant la suite, il poursuivit, tentant de trouver un moyen d'exprimer sa situation sans laisser croire à la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa présence à ses côtés.

-Vous voyez, je n'ai jamais projeté autour de moi l'image d'un… Père de famille, ni même d'un époux et… Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore trouvera tout à fait hilarant que je me retrouve soudainement avec une fille, même si les circonstances risquent de réfréner sa jovialité, évidemment.

Malen fit signe qu'elle comprenait, puis retourna à son déjeuner. Tout au long du repas, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son père; effectivement, il ne ressemblait pas à l'idée que l'on se faisait spontanément du parfait père de famille. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait probablement vécu seul depuis le départ de sa mère, ce qui signifiait qu'il était d'un tempérament solitaire, ou du moins qu'en y étant contraint, il s'y faisait. Cependant, l'idée que le directeur puisse se moquer, en quelque sorte, de la paternité nouvellement découverte de maître des potions la laissait légèrement mortifiée. Son père ne semblait pas y attacher une grande importance, mais aussi connaissait-il son supérieur et pouvait-il juger de son attitude face à la situation. De son côté, elle espérait que le sorcier n'aurait pas un comportement déplaisant à leur égard.

-Étrange, songea-t-elle, comment on s'attache vite à nos proches : déjà, elle en était presque au point de se révolter contre une rencontre avec un homme qui serait très probablement charmant. D'ailleurs, son père ne paraissait pas homme à se laisser fouler au pied; à l'hôpital, elle avait pu voir l'allure hautaine qu'il avait adopté envers le médecin qui l'avait traitée, masque qu'il ne semblait d'ailleurs jamais complètement délaisser. Elle termina malgré tout son petit-déjeuner en anticipant davantage la rencontre à venir à chaque bouchée.

Le reste de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi se passèrent à déambuler dans les jardins et boisés entourant le manoir, permettant à la jeune femme de prendre connaissance de l'étendue du domaine, puis à discuter de Poudlard et de la communauté sorcière anglaise en général. Malen eut donc droit à une description détaillée du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard.

-Vous pourrez d'ailleurs vérifier ce que je vous ai dit très bientôt, déclara son père, car il nous faudra y faire un saut afin que vous puissiez vous munir de quelques robes de sorcière.

Malen rougit légèrement : en effet, elle ne possédait qu'une seule robe sorcière et celle-ci avait auparavant appartenu à sa mère, ce qui impliquait que la robe n'était plus de la plus prime jeunesse. Et comme elle n'avait mis les pieds dans le monde sorcier que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, l'idée de se refaire une garde-robe pour ces sorties si rares ne l'avait pas effleurée. Cependant, comme le lui avait confirmé son père, elle en aurait besoin dorénavant, sans compter qu'il lui faudrait se procurer quelques uniformes pour l'année scolaire… Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par son père qui enchaînait sur une description des diverses autres attractions et boutiques qu'elle ne manquerait pas de visiter et parmi leurs discussions de toutes sortes, l'heure du rendez-vous prévu arriva donc rapidement et ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le directeur de Poudlard ne vienne toquer à la porte.

Lorsque Albus Dumbledore frappa à la porte (encore une des manies saugrenues du directeur, pensait Severus, sachant qu'il avait depuis longtemps l'autorisation de transplaner au Manoir de même qu'il existait un raccord de cheminée entre Poudlard et le Manoir Rogue), Malen était confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils du petit salon de thé qu'elle avait tant apprécié à son arrivée. Vêtue d'une simple robe moldue, ayant délaissé sa robe de sorcière élimée pour l'occasion, elle avait laissé l'elfe de maison coiffer ses longs cheveux en une épaisse tresse qui dégageait son visage fin. Son père était debout près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. Malen n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle ressentait confusément le trouble de son père et c'est cela, plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire à propos du visiteur, qui l'emporta et elle-même se trouva bientôt fort nerveuse. Elle n'osa cependant pas entamer la conversation et ce fut finalement avec soulagement qu'elle entendit les coups frappés à la porte. Tiré de ses pensées, son père lui jeta un coup d'œil et après lui avoir intimé de rester où elle était, il sortit de la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, Malen ne perçut rien que le son assourdis des pas de son père, puis une exclamation joyeuse, qu'elle jugea avec raison comme étant émise par le directeur, parvint à ses oreilles. Quelques instants plus tard, son père pénétrait de nouveau dans la pièce, suivit d'Albus Dumbledore.

Grand, élancé, incroyablement âgé, l'homme était en fait un vieillard plutôt en forme doté d'une barbe et d'une chevelure blanches d'une longueur admirable. Par dessus les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lune, deux yeux bleus éclatants la fixait avec aménité et pour terminer, la robe majestueuse du sorcier, oscillant entre le pourpre et le bourgogne, ne pouvait qu'apporter au personnage un supplément de grandeur. Malen resta silencieuse, légèrement surprise de l'apparition qu'elle avait, elle devait bien l'avouer, crainte. Son père, l'air impénétrable, entreprit de faire les présentations :

-Albus, commença-t-il en fixant sa fille, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille, Malen. Malen, voici le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore, dont le visage s'était fendu d'un sourire dès son entrée dans la pièce, fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main, paume tournée vers le ciel. Malen, à la fois amusée et gênée, lui tendit la sienne, sur le dos de laquelle il posa un baiser. À côté d'elle, son père poussa un léger soupir, agacé mais cependant résigné, lui semblait-il.

-Et bien, Severus, s'exclama alors le vieux mage en se redressant, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas renier cette jeune dame comme étant votre descendante! Merlin, voilà une nouvelle des plus étonnantes, vraiment!

Puis, se tournant vers Severus, il ajouta :

-Je crois d'ailleurs, mon ami, que la situation mérite quelques éclaircissements, que j'espère vous me donnerez lorsque nous serons attablés devant une bonne tasse de thé.

À ces mots, un service de thé ainsi qu'une théière pleine firent leur apparition sur la table basse qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Severus, désignant négligemment l'un des fauteuils, soupira avec lassitude :

-Si vous voulez vous donnez la peine…

Une fois le thé servit, Albus s'empressa de questionner la jeune femme sur la raison de cette soudaine révélation. Elle fit donc un portrait succinct des circonstances malheureuses qui l'avaient amenée à faire la connaissance de son père par l'intermédiaire du notaire de sa mère, lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Le directeur lui offrit bien sûr ses plus sincères condoléances, ainsi qu'au maître des potions, le tout avec un air chagriné, déplorant la perte de cette pauvre Rachel dont il avait toujours le souvenir. Le jeune femme changea bientôt de sujet pour entraîner le directeur sur celui moins douloureux de sa possible scolarité à Poudlard.

-Évidemment, avoua-t-elle avec gêne, n'ayant jamais suivit de cours dans un véritable établissement scolaire sorcier, je suis consciente qu'il me faudra probablement m'ajuster, mais mon… Mon père a proposé d'évaluer mes aptitudes afin de vérifier si j'avais un niveau suffisamment acceptable pour étudier dans votre école. Aussi, quand mon état se sera amélioré, peut-être pourrez-vous juger de cette possibilité…

Le vieil homme retrouva instantanément son sourire et Malen pu noter que son regard pétillait allègrement.

-Voilà une excellente idée, s'exclama-t-il avec joie! Je crois d'ailleurs que les plus grands ajustements que vous aurez à subir seront ceux qui vous feront vous soumettre à un horaire de cours précis. Si je me souviens bien, votre mère était une élève appliquée et je ne doute pas qu'elle ait mis un soin tout particulier dans votre apprentissage de la magie.

Malen sourit à ces mots. Le directeur s'avérait finalement un homme véritablement aimable et ses taquineries à l'égard de son père reflétait surtout l'attachement qu'il lui portait. Et elle n'avait beau connaître son père que depuis quelques jours, elle devinait que le directeur était une figure importante dans la vie de celui-ci et dorénavant, dans la sienne. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus de cette visite au final était le changement dans le comportement adopté par son père maintenant qu'il ne se trouvait plus seul en sa compagnie. La présence de son supérieur semblait entraîner chez lui une certaine tension et le masque de neutralité qu'elle le voyait parfois enfiler se teintait plus fortement cynisme. Et pourtant, il ne paraissait pas encore aussi froid que lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite en France. Cependant, à voir l'expression gentiment moqueuse du directeur, elle avait l'impression que son sentiment était partagé et que l'homme retrouvait également chez son père les changements apportés par sa paternité nouvellement acquise. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de Poudlard et le directeur lui parla plus en profondeur des différents cours qui y étaient dispensés jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée soudaine ne le fasse s'interrompre. Se tournant vers le maître des potions, il s'écria alors :

-Severus, pardon, j'allais justement oublier! Harry m'a sommé de vous convier à la petite réception qu'il donnera le 31 juillet prochain, soit dans dix jours, en l'honneur de la grossesse de Miss Weasley, qui arrivera bientôt à terme, ainsi que pour son anniversaire, comme l'indique la date qui a été expressément choisie par la future mère afin de relier les deux heureux événements! Il va sans dire que votre fille y sera également la bienvenue, je n'en doute pas une seconde! D'ailleurs, qui ne souhaiterait pas rencontrer une jeune femme aussi charmante!

À la surprise de Malen, Severus renifla avec mépris et un rictus couvrit ses lèvres.

-Ainsi, sa majesté Potter souhaite me voir paraître à sa cour. Moi qui désespérait de le croire ennuyé de ma personne après avoir supporté pendant sept longues années mon enseignement!

Le directeur roula les yeux au ciel en ne manquant pas de faire un clin d'œil à la jeune sorcière qui ne savait trop comment interpréter la réaction de son père.

-Vous savez très bien qu'Harry a reconsidéré son opinion initiale à votre égard, qu'il a d'ailleurs déclarée lui-même puérile, pour vous vouer une admiration sans borne. Cette guerre aura au moins eut cela de bon qu'elle aura rapproché certaines personnes! Regardez-le maintenant lorsqu'il discute avec le jeune monsieur Malefoy : on ne croirait pas qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils se considéraient comme ennemis…

-On ne croirait pas non plus, répliqua ironiquement Severus, qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde!

Le vieux sorcier se leva alors et passa son bras autour des épaules du maître des potions, avec un air indulgent sur le visage. Le principal concerné prit quant à lui l'air le plus pincé qu'il pu face à cette marque d'affection qui, Dumbledore le savait parfaitement, le rendait complètement mal à l'aise.

-Mon garçon, voyons, soupira le vieil homme comme lorsqu'on tente d'expliquer une évidence à un enfant buté, Harry vous a invité tous les deux parce qu'il souhaite votre présence, vous ne pouvez pas le niez. Cela reste cependant une invitation que donc, vous pouvez refuser. **Je** considère cependant, ajouta-t-il, coupant joyeusement Severus dans son exclamation, que cette réception serait l'occasion parfaite pour permettre à cette jeune demoiselle assise dans votre salon de thé, soit dit en passant charmant, de rencontrer la grande majorité des enseignants de Poudlard ainsi que de se présenter à notre petite _cour _locale, comme vous le dite si bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à la jeune femme qui observait silencieusement les deux hommes. Puis, se tournant vers son employé, il ajouta négligemment, mais avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire:

-Considérez cela comme son bal de débutante!

Les deux hommes fixèrent d'un même mouvement la débutante en question, qui rougit sur le coup de se voir proposer de trancher la question. Son père semblait attendre son opinion, mais rien dans son apparence, à part une certaine lassitude qu'elle jugea dirigée vers son employeur, ne lui laissait deviner qu'il ne s'était pas rangé aux arguments du vieillard.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle doucement, je crois que ce serait en effet plus aisé de cette façon. Ainsi, je serai présentée à tous d'un seul coup et nous pourrons aborder la question de mes cours avec les autres enseignants. D'ailleurs,…

Elle hésita un instant puis poursuivit avec un petit rire gêné:

-J'ai peut-être lu trop de roman, mais j'imagine que cela permettra également d'étouffer dans l'œuf les rumeurs qui pourraient courir sur… Les circonstances de votre paternité nouvellement découverte.

Le père et la fille s'entre-regardèrent un court instant, puis la voix joviale du directeur vint les interrompre :

-Bien! Dans ce cas, la question est réglée! Vous me voyez maintenant navré de devoir vous quitter, mais j'ai promis à Minerva de vérifier avec elle la liste des nouveaux élèves de cette années! Cela tombe bien, je pourrai justement lui apprendre l'arrivée de votre fille, Severus. Nous nous reverrons donc la semaine prochaine! J'espère que vous vous prendrez du mieux d'ici-là, Malen.

La jeune femme détacha son regard du visage de son père pour offrir un sourire qu'elle voulut convaincu au vieil homme :

-Je l'espère également, monsieur le directeur.

L'homme lui sourit en retour puis s'approcha pour lui baiser la main de nouveau. Puis, se tournant pour serrez la main de Severus, il lança, moqueur :

-Il vous faudra certainement surveiller votre fille si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver beau-père avant la fin de l'année, mon cher! Quoique j'ignore si beaucoup oseraient postuler pour l'emploi avec un beau père aussi illustre!

-Je vous remercie d'utiliser le terme « illustre », à défaut d'un autre moins flatteur, en présence de ma fille, répliqua l'hypothétique futur beau-père en question, préférant s'abstenir sur le reste du commentaire de son supérieur.

-Ah, ah, rit le directeur, semblant follement s'amuser, c'est qu'elle ne vous connaît pas encore beaucoup! Elle aura tôt fait de découvrir quel caractère admirable est le vôtre!

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage de son père, puis elle se tut aussitôt lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard en coin. Non pas qu'il sembla fâché ; au contraire, son éclat de rire semblait l'avoir adoucit… Un peu.

-Bien, vieil homme, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, sortez donc d'ici avant que votre vieille peluche féline ne se décide à ramenez son museau ici pour vous ramener de force au château!

Dumbledore s'avança vers la porte, faussement chagriné :

-Pauvre Minerva! Vous ne devriez pas la traiter ainsi, elle en serait vexée!

-J'ai lui ai sans doute déjà dit pire et cela directement!

-Et bien, et bien! Je vous quitte alors puisque vous me jetez dehors. Severus. Malen.

Il fit la révérence; Severus roula les yeux.

-Aurevoir donc!

Puis l'homme disparut.

Severus se détendit imperceptiblement en entendant le « pop », signe que le vieillard avait transplané. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Malen, celle-ci le fixait déjà, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Il soupira puis vint s'asseoir, ou plutôt se laissa tomber en tâchant de rester le plus digne possible, sur le fauteuil près de sa fille.

-Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?

-C'est un homme sympathique, mais… Plutôt exubérant je dirais…

Severus et elle se firent face et d'un même mouvement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Cela ne leur prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre (Malen à cause de son mal, son père par habitude), mais chose certaine, leur amusement commun avait permis le retour à leur petite routine de vie commune, sans tiers extérieurs. Ce fut donc avec un peu moins de gêne que le matin même qu'ils se rendirent à la salle à manger pour dîner et qu'ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à discuter et à rire des folies d'Albus Dumbledore, probablement le plus grand sorcier d'Europe malgré son obsession plus que douteuse pour les sucreries.

Et voilà! Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : Parce que le shopping est un sport… Lol à vous en mettre l'eau à la bouche! À la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, chers lecteurs! Primo, merci pour les divers commentaires qui m'ont été faits, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Secundo, toutes mes excuses pour le temps incroyable que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. En réalité, je n'ai pas de plan pré-établi pour écrire cette fanfiction et donc j'y vais au gré de mon inspiration en essayant de bâtir un récit intéressant au fur et à mesure (j'espère être sur la bonne voie…). Il y avait quelques obstacles par dessus lesquels je devais passer avant de poursuivre, or mon inspiration et mon temps se sont montrés assez limités et donc je ne m'y suis remise que cette semaine. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous incite à laisser des commentaires, peu m'en importe la teneur : c'est seulement en écrivant une fanfiction soi-même qu'on se rend compte de la valeur d'une review (dit la fille qui avant les derniers mois ignorait jusqu'à la signification de ce mot).

À bientôt, je l'espère,

_Lady Arlequin _

Chap VII

Je sais que tu sais…

_J'ignore depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas ri de cette façon_, songea avec étonnement Severus ce soir là.

Cette visite que leur avait rendu le directeur lui avait donné l'impression qu'un fragment important de leur timidité réciproque avait été arraché au mur qui sur le moment, lui avait parut infranchissable. Leur soirée s'était déroulée de façon particulièrement agréable et lorsqu'elle avait souhaité se retirer pour aller dormir, il l'avait conduite à sa chambre dans un silence confortable. Maya s'était alors empressé auprès de sa jeune maîtresse après qu'il lui eut réitéré sa demande de la veille au cas où Malen ferait un autre cauchemar. Finalement, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il l'avait laissée au bon soin de l'elfe qui l'avait aidé à prendre place entre les couvertures. Severus n'avait pas tardé lui non plus à rejoindre ses quartiers, mais avant d'aller dormir, il avait décidé de se servir un demi verre de bourbon et de s'installer dans son fauteuil devant le foyer éteint. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sourit librement en se remémorant ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit à propos de Dumbledore.

_Exubérant…_

Ah! C'était en effet un adjectif qui convenait parfaitement au vieil homme. Dumbledore et ses folies; Dumbledore et son indécrottable et parfois agaçante gaieté (NDA : sans mauvais jeu de mots rapport à l'acteur, je ne suis en rien homophobe, loin de là…). Le directeur avait beau avoir joué un rôle des plus importants dans sa vie et l'avoir supporté plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'en restait pas moins que Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de ressentir une forte envie d'étrangler le vieil homme ou du moins de lui rabattre son caquet de manière satisfaisante (ce qui, il devait l'avouer à son plus grand déplaisir, ne s'était jamais produit puisque le vieux sorcier avait l'habitude horripilante d'avoir le dernier mot). Enfin! Il s'était tout de même montré… Charmant, en compagnie de Malen et cette dernière semblait avoir pris plaisir à cette rencontre, ce qui était le plus important. Severus avait bien remarqué l'air qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Dumbledore et de sa probable réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que son maître des potions était _papa _: elle avait parut méfiante, voir presque hostile au vieil homme. Bon, il exagérait sans doute un peu, mais il devait avouer que sur le moment, habitué de la voir joyeuse et sereine, il avait été surpris de son expression et avait dû résister à l'impulsion qui lui avait ordonné d'utiliser la légilimencie pour comprendre le cheminement de sa pensée.

Il but une gorgée d'alcool, puis soupira s'aise en sentant la chaleur de celui-ci descendre le long de son œsophage. Selon les indications du Dr. Richer, la prochaine sortie de nerviscules était prévue pour le 24 juillet, soit pour le dimanche à venir. Avec un peu de chance, elle récupérerait rapidement et il n'aurait pas à la bourrer de potions. Déjà, celles qu'il lui donnait étaient suffisamment corsées pour qu'elle développe une addiction à long terme… Dès qu'elle le pourrait, il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne les utilise qu'en cas de nécessité : cela lui permettrait d'apprendre à utiliser son corps avec délicatesse (_comme si elle n'était pas déjà en train de le faire…_) tout en réduisant les risques. D'ailleurs, Malen lui avait décrit plus tôt dans la journée les exercices qu'elle devait faire afin d'assouplir son corps et d'aider à l'intégration de sa nouvelle ossature et cela, lié au fait que sa crise de la nuit dernière l'avait somme toute légèrement soulagée, lui laissait penser qu'elle serait bientôt dans un état suffisamment stable pour qu'il puisse l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il pourrait ainsi lui trouver des vêtements sorciers dignes de ce nom, ce qui était une nécessité pressante maintenant qu'ils étaient attendus chez les Potter. De toute façon, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de prendre de l'avance pour lui procurer les uniformes et le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour la rentrée, ce qui au final n'était pas plus mal puisque celle-ci serait synonyme de préparation de cours, de réunions interminables pour le personnel et d'une tonne d'autres responsabilités dont il devrait s'acquitter avant le début des classes.

-Potter, marmonna-t-il avec mépris avant de terminer son verre d'un coup.

En voilà un autre dont il aurait préféré éviter la compagnie. Déjà, il n'était pas un fervent admirateur des bains de foule et encore moins lorsqu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une horde d'anciens ennemis. Car même si aujourd'hui la plupart des sorciers le considéraient comme un héros de la guerre, Severus n'oubliait pas que pendant la grande majorité de sa vie, il avait été considéré comme le « méchant » de l'histoire, le bon à rien, le traître.

_Il y en a au moins une qui semble t'apprécier…_

En effet, Malen s'était montrée parfaitement sympathique à son égard et plus encore, elle n'avait en aucun cas fait mention de son apparition soudaine dans sa vie. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui demander ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur lui et sur la raison de son absence, mais l'occasion s'en présenterait sans doute assez tôt et la jeune femme avait probablement la tête suffisamment pleine pour se passer de réflexions supplémentaires. Bientôt, si elle ne le questionnait pas avant, il mettrait le sujet sur le tapis… Bientôt…

Il se leva laborieusement, grognant indistinctement contre la quarantaine et ses plaisirs, posant son verre vide sur sa table de nuit, puis entreprit de se déshabiller.

-Dès le lendemain, songea-t-il en pliant soigneusement ses vêtements avant de les ranger, je pourrai commencer à tâter le terrain de ses connaissances théoriques et puis, si elle en a envie, nous pourrons peut-être même préparer une potion ensemble…

Severus sourit amèrement en songeant qu'à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il méprisait (ou plutôt faisait comme si sans vraiment le croire) ce type d'activité parents-enfants dégoulinantes de sentimentalisme et preuve flagrante de l'hypocrisie des deux parties qui se prêtaient très certainement à contrecœur à ce jeu insignifiant tout en souriant à pleine dents… Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il réalisait de mauvaise grâce qu'il y avait véritablement quelque chose d'agréable à passer du temps avec sa progéniture.

En rabattant les couvertures par dessus lui, il retint un rire (un brin horrifié tout de même) en s'imaginant assis autour d'un thé avec Molly Weasley à discuter de l'organisation d'une sortie de famille prochaine… Merlin, il allait vraiment y goûter à la Potter Partie!

Le week-end fila sagement entre les promenades, les discussions sur la France, la Grande-Bretagne et le monde sorcier en général. À un moment, Severus fut même sur le point d'aborder le sujet de la guerre à peine terminée, mais la perspective de décrire le rôle qu'il avait joué le retint de s'aventurer sur cette pente escarpée qui n'aurait pas manqué de le laisser amer, sans parler de la réaction possible de Malen après ce récit. Il s'était donc contenté de changer discrètement de sujet, s'efforçant de paraître le plus gai possible, considérant son comportement habituel, racontant diverses anecdotes sur divers personnages, mythiques ou non, qui avaient marqué l'histoire de la magie en Grande-Bretagne. La jeune femme avait parut y prendre plaisir et n'avait pas insisté.

Comme il se l'était promis, il l'avait questionnée sur ses connaissances académiques; quelques questions sur chaque matière avaient suffit à le conforter dans son idée que Rachel avait pris sont rôle d'enseignante au sérieux et pour ce qu'il en savait, Malen avait le niveau requis pour poursuivre sans problèmes ses études sous la tutelle des professeurs de Poudlard. Finalement, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de confectionner une potion avec lui, proposition qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter, les yeux brillants, Severus avait acquis la certitude qu'elle pourrait aisément entrer dans le groupe de potions avancées si elle le souhaitait (ce qu'il espérait fortement, ne serait-ce que pour la voir se débrouiller par elle-même avec toutes ses facultés). Leur premier après-midi suivant la visite du professeur Dumbledore s'était donc passé à confectionner une potion de Poussos, mixture relativement complexe à préparer (NDA : En fait, n'ayant jamais préparé cette potion et ne me souvenant pas si son degré de complexité est mentionné dans la série, j'ai choisis cette potion au hasard, donc pardonnez une possible erreur…), qui irait bientôt rejoindre les réserves de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme avait pu lui décrire la manière précise d'apprêter chacun des ingrédients en précisant les raisons qui en justifiaient l'usage alors que lui suivait les instructions claires qu'elle lui donnait; la potion s'était révélé parfaite sans qu'il n'ait à la corriger une seule fois et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait ressentit tout au long de l'exercice une fierté toute paternelle. La journée du samedi s'était également déroulée sans encombres et il en avait profité pour prendre un peu de temps seul afin de s'occuper de la montagne de paperasse qui trônait sur son bureau depuis un petit moment alors que Malen découvrait la bibliothèque du manoir en compagnie de l'elfe de maison. Cependant, si Malen avait semblé prendre du mieux au cours des derniers jours, les exercices de Richer faisant vraisemblablement effet, la perspective de ce qui adviendrait lors de la sortie de nerviscules prévue pour le dimanche lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le médicomage l'avait prévenu que la jeune femme ressentirait une douleur terrible à ce moment-là et que ce qui avait pu se produire jusque là comme améliorations pourrait disparaître pour trois à quatre jours, une semaine dans le pire des cas. Bien sûr, les sorties de nerviscules étaient prévues pour se modifier en fonction de l'état de Malen, mais il doutait que les moments déterminés ne puissent être changés à la légère et il faudrait très probablement plusieurs semaines avant que Malen ne puisse se déplacer aisément, s'il en croyait les dires de Richer. Enfin! Il le saurait bien assez tôt! Comme cela se produirait de nuit (à minuit plus précisément), Severus avait décidé de monter la garde jusque là afin d'être prêt à intervenir au bon moment avec calmants et somnifères. Pour lui éviter des tracas supplémentaires, il avait omis de rappeler à Malen le jour et l'heure de la poussée de nerviscules, espérant que si cela se produisait alors qu'elle dormait, la douleur en serait amenuisée ou que, du moins, elle n'en ressente les effets que le lendemain matin. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de lui donner un calmant avant d'aller dormir, mais cette idée ne l'enchantait guère : qui savait ce qui pouvait se produire? Il valait probablement mieux qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses facultés à ce moment là et puis, il pourrait toujours intervenir par la suite si la situation se gâtait… D'une manière ou d'une autre, Malen aurait à subir les effets de son accident pendant un bon moment et il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Malen se sentait sereine au manoir, malgré tous les évènements qui avaient conduit à sa venue en ce lieu. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar ni dans la nuit du jeudi, ni dans celle du vendredi ou du samedi. La visite de Dumbledore les avait un peu plus rapprochés et la perspective de pouvoir faire son entrée en bonne et due forme dans le monde des sorciers et surtout dans le monde de son père la rassurait. Le professeur Dumbledore se chargerait de répandre la nouvelle d'ici là et donc elle n'aurait pas à faire face à une salle remplie de gens complètement abasourdis et qui n'auraient de cesse de lui poser l'un après l'autre les mêmes questions. La petite fête chez les Potter lui ferait rencontrer tout le monde d'un coup, elle n'aurait à raconter son histoire qu'un nombre limité de fois et puis son père serait auprès d'elle et il ne semblait pas homme à laisser médire impunément sur son compte, ou du moins sur celui de ses proches.

Déjà, elle ressentait l'attitude protectrice dont il faisait preuve à son encontre et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement démonstratif, il lui apparaissait clairement que son comportement avec d'autres qu'elle était totalement différent. Le commentaire ironique de Dumbledore sur son caractère « affable » l'avait plongée dans la réflexion quant à qui était vraiment son père. Jouait-il un rôle avec elle? Sincèrement, elle en doutait. De toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? La nuit où elle avait rêvé de sa mère, il avait été merveilleusement patient avec elle et avait fait preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse. Alors, s'il était lui-même avec elle, qu'en était-il avec les autres?

« Il n'est pas naturel », songea Malen en repensant à ses remarques sarcastiques lors de la visite du professeur Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi? Ça, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui demandé. De toute manière, elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu et puis ce n'était pas vraiment de ses affaires au final…

-Idiote, se morigéna-t-elle mentalement, c'est tout de même ton père! Si ça, ce n'est pas de tes affaires…

Peut-être. N'empêche que pour l'instant, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment proche de lui demander des comptes sur son attitude. Et puis, il se montrait très agréable avec elle, aussi quel motif pourrait-elle invoquer pour justifier son intérêt pour son comportement? Bref, mieux valait remettre ça à plus tard. Après tout, il y avait également un autre sujet qui méritait son attention : les nerviscules.

Lorsque Richer lui avait parlé pour la première fois, il lui avait dit que la première poussée s'était justement déroulée la nuit auparavant. Et c'était il y a deux semaines. Elle allait donc y avoir droit la nuit du dimanche au lundi, enfin pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle n'avait rien dit à son père, mais si elle avait jamais douté qu'il ne soit au courant, la mine qu'il avait eu toute la journée du dimanche, malgré ses efforts pour sembler naturel, l'avait convaincu du contraire.

Depuis son arrivée, il s'était montré très présent, se faisant un devoir d'être à ses côté la grande majorité du temps. Cependant, il avait atteint des sommets inégalés ce jour-là : il ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle depuis le moment où il était venu vérifié qu'elle était levée jusqu'au moment où Maya l'avait emmenée pour l'aider à faire sa toilette. Même si Malen devait bien avouer qu'elle avait trouvé son père attendrissant à vouloir prendre soin d'elle ainsi, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en ressentir un léger agacement; après tout, elle n'était plus une enfant pour être couvée ainsi et puis après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son accident, elle avait au moins eu l'avantage de « s'endurcir ».

-N'empêche que tu aurais préféré rester mollassonne pour ce que cela t'a coûté, la tança son esprit!

-Évidemment… Évidemment.

Puis, alors qu'ils faisaient une promenade dehors (par chance, il ne pleuvait pas, malgré les nuages menaçant qui planaient au dessus de leurs têtes), elle se décida à aborder le sujet au dîner. Ainsi, lui perdrait peut-être son air d'enterrement et elle pourrait le rassurer. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

- Du poulet, Miss Malen?

-Oui, merci Maya. Ça va comme ça, c'est très bon.

-Oh! Maya est très flattée Miss Malen!

Severus jeta un œil à la jeune femme qui picossait nonchalamment dans son assiette. Il replongea vers la sienne, tentant de se nourrir de force. Toute la journée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à la nuit à venir et il se rendait bien compte que Malen s'était de son côté interrogée sur ce qui le tourmentait. Il avala un morceau de pomme de terre sans en savourer le goût. Il avait bien essayé de faire bonne figure, mais il était plus doué à maintenir un masque de mépris envers et contre tous qu'un masque de sérénité et de joie.

-Dites-moi, fit alors sa fille en posant ses couverts, le faisant lever les yeux, y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier à faire ce soir en vue de ce qui va sans doute se passer cette nuit?

-Cette nuit, répéta-t-il lentement.

-Les nerviscules, précisa-t-elle patiemment.

Severus l'observa un instant, stoïque. Ainsi donc, elle savait… Et n'en paraissait pas outre mesure affectée.

-Et bien, répondit-il en pesant ses mots, le médicomage ne m'a pas donné d'instructions particulières, mais le moment venu, si vous le souhaite, je pourrai toujours vous donner un calmant.

-Oh, s'exclama-t-elle doucement avec un sourire, j'imagine que je ne dirai pas non!

Et elle retourna à son repas, les lèvres toujours incurvées.

Severus continua à la fixer quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux. Décidément, il s'en faisait un peu trop. _Voilà que je deviens aussi père poule que pourrait l'être Weasley senior ou, pire encore, Potter junior! C'est tout juste si elle ne m'a pas rit au nez, quoique je doive probablement en remercier Merlin, vu l'air que j'ai dû arborer tout le jour durant… _Il ne put que soupirer de honte : _Je me ramollis. Merlin! Je suis trop vieux pour ça! Je deviens sentimental; bientôt je serai aussi gâteux que Dumbledore!_

Par dépit, il décapita la carotte qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à porter de son couteau, puis il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Malen. Celle-ci sentit son regard et le lui rendit, avec un sourire en prime. Cette fois cependant, il put lui rendre d'une manière un peu plus spontanée.

-Bien! Alors s'il y a quoique ce soit, tu viens me chercher dans mon bureau et si je suis assoupi, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

-Oui, monsieur, Maya va bien veiller sur la jeune maîtresse. Vous pouvez faire confiance à Maya, monsieur! Maya ne fermera pas l'œil de la nuit, monsieur!

Severus se permit un léger sourire devant l'enthousiasme de l'elfe. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait répondu sans délais à ses appels la nuit, lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était bien elle!

-Je ne doute pas que tu accompliras parfaitement ta mission, Maya. Bon, va la rejoindre maintenant.

Après un dernier salut, la porte de la chambre bleue s'ouvrit et l'elfe disparut derrière la lourde porte de chêne, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Il demeura un instant immobile, puis se mut vers son bureau. Celui-ci se trouvait situé au sous-sol, dans son laboratoire. Remplis de divers bocaux d'ingrédients, de manuels et de grimoires de tous âges et de tous niveaux, il ressemblait plutôt à un débarras bordélique plutôt qu'à un véritable lieu de travail. Comparé à cette pièce, son bureau à Poudlard, parfaitement rangé et entretenu, semblait habité par une toute autre personne. Il entra donc dans cette antre de désordre où il espérait trouver matière à occuper son esprit pour les quelques heures qui le séparait du moment fatidique où Maya ferait irruption dans son laboratoire pour quérir son aide. Après s'être assis en poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, il laissa courir son regard sur les parchemins qui recouvraient presque entièrement sa table de travail. Il y avait là de nombreux projets dans lesquels il s'était investit des années auparavant sans jamais trouvé le temps et l'énergie nécessaire pour défricher convenablement ce fouillis de savoir. La guerre d'abord l'avait empêcher de poursuivre ses travaux, puis le découragement après le départ de Rachel. Ensuite, il avait tenté de s'y replonger, mais sans grande motivation, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau Voldemort vienne lui gruger son temps libre. Il n'avait vraiment recommencé à travailler sur ses recherches qu'environ un an après la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres et ce n'était que récemment qu'il était parvenu à un niveau satisfaisant dans certains de ses travaux. Il était encore bien loin de pouvoir publier un article, mais ses buts se rapprochaient sûrement. Il soupira de nouveau. Décidément, la soirée allait être longue s'il restait là à ne rien faire! L'oreille tendu, il chercha à percevoir un quelconque signe de vie dans le manoir. Rien. Encore un soupir. Regard en coin vers les manuscrits sur son bureau. _Non_, souffla amèrement son cerveau, _tu n'arriveras aucunement à te concentrer sur un quelconque exercice intellectuel ce soir. _Coup d'œil à sa montre. 22h18. _Ça ne vaut pas la peine de monter trop en avance; j'irai dans une heure trente. _

_Ce sera suffisant. _

_Amplement suffisant._

_Et puis je ne vais tout de même pas passer la nuit dans le couloir à guetter le moindre son!_

_Certainement pas._

_Certainement pas…_

Il enserra sa tête entre ses mains :

-Qu'est ce que ce sera, marmonna-t-il tout bas, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, qu'est-ce que ce sera si j'angoisse ainsi à chacune de ses poussées?

Il ferma les yeux :

_Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passera pas ainsi les prochaines fois! Elle aura pris du mieux; tu sauras à quoi t'attendre. C'est pour cette nuit seulement: elle souffrira beaucoup moins ensuite._

Sans doute, c'était logique. N'empêche qu'il avait presque hâte de voir débarquer l'elfe.

_Sottises! Tu AS hâte que Maya vienne te chercher!_

_OUI! Parce que cela voudra dire que le processus est enclenché et que je ne pourrai que l'aider! Et ensuite, ce sera fini!_

Merlin! Il n'avait peut-être pas connu le stress ressentit par un père au moment de l'accouchement, mais si l'attente était pire que celle dans laquelle il se tenait présentement, il se félicitait d'y avoir échappé!

_Non, c'est faux._

En effet, il aurait aimé pouvoir entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital et voir Rachel, radieuse, tenant son enfant ou plutôt _leur _enfant emmitouflée dans une couverture tout contre elle. Encore une fois, il se maudit de n'avoir pas chercher à retrouver Rachel quand elle l'avait quitté. Il savait parfaitement à l'époque que ses parents vivaient en France et il aurait très bien pu les retracer afin d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Et tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le regretter! Malen est avec toi maintenant et tu auras amplement le temps de te racheter!_

Oui… Mais il le regretterait toujours malgré tout. Toujours.

Installée le plus confortablement possible sous son édredon grâce aux bons soins de l'elfe, Malen observa les allées et venues de la petite créature à travers la chambre, rangeant minutieusement ses vêtements dans la commode, rapportant dans la salle de bain le nécessaire à toilette encore humide et replaçant soigneusement tout objet à peine déplacé. Quand il sembla à la jeune femme que l'elfe avait enfin terminé sa mission de nettoyage, elle s'aventura à lui demander ce qui lui trottait en tête depuis un moment déjà :

-Maya?

-Oui, Miss Malen?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, fit-elle avec un sourire en espérant que son visage ne trahissait pas son mensonge. Voudrais-tu t'asseoir auprès de moi pour que nous discutions? Je sais que tu as vécu toute ta vie dans cette demeure : peut-être pourrais-tu me parler de mon père et de sa famille?

L'elfe, qui avait d'abord semblée terrassée de bonheur par la demande de sa jeune maîtresse, pris soudain un air hésitant et commença à se tortiller les mains :

-Vous parler du maître et de sa famille, Miss Malen?

-Oui, insista Malen, sans trop comprendre pourquoi Maya était si réticente à lui parler de ceux qu'elle avait servis toute sa vie. Je voudrais simplement en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de mon père : s'il a des frères et soeurs, où ils vivent, savoir si la famille est nombreuse, si mes grands-parents sont encore en vie… Enfin, tout ça…

L'elfe lui jeta un regard en coin, comme pour jauger de la véracité de ses dires, puis elle trotta vers l'immense lit et grimpa à ses côtés. La jeune sorcière lui sourit, puis se prépara à entendre l'histoire de son père.

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut, parcourant d'un regard affolé la pièce où il se trouvait : son laboratoire. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, cherchant à se remémorer ce qui le mettait dans un tel état de nervosité, puis jeta un œil à sa montre. 00h34. Il avait dû s'assoupir pendant qu'il…

-Merlin, s'exclama-t-il, horrifié!

Il se précipita dans l'escalier qui monta quatre à quatre, remerciant le ciel de ne pas porter ses longues robes noires au manoir.

_Il est minuit passé et Maya n'est toujours pas venue me réveiller, ce n'est pas normal!_

Il déboula dans le couloir, et se figea un instant : il pouvait entendre des voix murmurer, vraisemblablement depuis la chambre de Malen. Tâchant de reprendre contenance, du moins en apparence, alors que son cœur battait la chamade, il s'approcha lentement de la porte qui le séparait de sa fille et appuya son oreille contre le battant.

-… c'est horrible de souffrir autant, se lamenta une voix qu'il reconnu comme celle de Malen.

-Maya le sait bien, Miss Malen, mais dans ce genre de situation, un elfe de maison ne peut pas intervenir…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur son père, l'air furieux. Rapidement, Malen essuya les larmes qui maculaient son visage, mais son père vit son geste et se tourna vers l'elfe avec l'intention manifeste de lui demander des comptes :

-Maya, aboya-t-il en tâchant malgré tout de contrôler son niveau de voix, j'avais demandé à être réveillé en cas de problème me semble-t-il.

L'elfe descendit du lit et se posta devant l'homme, la surprise se dessinant sur sa face ridée :

-Maya sait, maître…

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher à minuit?

Malen put voir l'elfe tourner son regard vers elle, en quête d'un appui devant ces remontrances injustifiées.

-Mais, maître, commença-t-elle timidement, rien ne s'est produit qui aurait demandé que je vous réveille…

Malgré toutes ces journées passées en sa compagnie, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu de lui lors de ses visites à l'hôpital et au moment où Dumbledore lui avait été présenté et malgré tout ce que lui avait raconté l'elfe au sujet de son père, Malen réalisait maintenant qu'elle ne connaissait en aucun cas le Severus Rogue qui se dressait debout au pied de son lit, les yeux fixés sur la pauvre créature ratatinée que ne savait plus où se mettre devant la colère de son maître. Les yeux cernés, la mâchoire contractée, son corps d'une fixité effrayante, son père dégageait une impression de froideur sans nom. Son regard passa du sorcier à l'elfe pendant que son père reprenait son souffle pour tancer la créature, puis elle se lança :

-C'est ma faute!

Deux paires d'yeux se vissèrent instantanément sur elle, la faisant rougir.

-C'est ma faute, répéta-t-elle doucement, son regard plongé dans celui noir d'encre de son père. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée alors j'ai demandé à Maya de rester avec moi pour discuter et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

L'homme la fixa un instant sans sourciller, puis baissa la tête, sa main droite remontant vers son visage. Il plissa les paupières en se massant l'arête du nez.

-Vous voulez dire, commença-t-il d'une voix adoucit, mais où perçait toujours une pointe d'impatience, que rien ne s'est encore produit?

Malen se retint à temps de secouer la tête.

-Non, répondit-elle en se risquant à esquisser un faible sourire. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Soupir.

-Je vois, marmonna son père, les yeux fermés.

Il fit quelques pas, puis se laissa tomber dans la berceuse installée près de la fenêtre.

-Je vois.

Malen l'observa quelques instants : maintenant que son courroux était retombé, il lui semblait en partie retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé au cours des derniers jours. Et pourtant, elle entrevoyait ce tempérament que le directeur avait décrit avec ironie comme « affable ». Ainsi, son père était donc loin d'être toujours aussi calme et patient qu'il l'avait été avec elle. Elle sentit alors un regard se greffer au sien et cilla nerveusement. L'homme paraissait las, mais complètement radouci et son visage était redevenu celui qu'elle connaissait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait de manière troublante à un sanglot, ce que seule son expression démentait :

-J'ai pensé…, commença-t-il sur un ton d'excuse, je me suis assoupi et quand je suis arrivé à la porte, vous parliez de douleur alors…

La jeune femme détourna le regard, gênée : ainsi son père avait surpris une partie de sa conversation avec l'elfe, même si elle devinait à son air qu'il n'avait en rien compris que cela le concernait directement. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, l'un attendant confusément une réponse tout en oubliant déjà ce qu'il souhaitait entendre, l'autre cherchant un prétexte valable pour justifier ses dires sans pour autant laisser entendre qu'elle souffrait présentement le martyre.

_À vrai dire, songea-t-elle tout à coup avec un certain étonnement, cette conversation aura réussi à me faire oublier ma douleur de façon plus qu'efficace! _

Elle tenta de bouger les doigts de sa main droite, ce qui se fit relativement sans trop de mal, puis elle serra le poing avec une lenteur calculée (là encore, la douleur était présente, mais soutenable) et finalement, elle chercha à tendre le bras devant elle.

-Ishh!

_Mauvaise idée_.

Malen serra les dents comme son père se levait en sursaut. Elle entendit à ce moment un léger cliquètement qui se répercuta sans douleur jusqu'à sa nuque.

-Ce n'est rien, siffla-t-elle en se félicitant malgré tout : elle avait pu dégager son bras de l'édredon avant de le laisser tomber devant elle.

_J'ai au moins la preuve que ces fichus exercices se montrent efficaces, _gémit-elle mentalement.

Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui la questionnait toujours du regard :

-J'ai simplem…

Malen se figea soudain, la bouche ouverte, ses poumons soudain vidés de tout leur air.

-Malen, s'inquiéta son père en voyant son expression fixe. Malen, appela-t-il plus fort en se précipitant vers elle, Malen!

La jeune femme sembla alors s'éveiller, vit le visage du sorcier penché sur elle, puis elle aspira une grande goulée d'air en même temps que ses traits s'étiraient en une grimace : alors elle hurla.

-Aaaarrrrghhhhhh!!!!!!!! ARRRGGHH!

Tout le haut de son corps se projeta vers l'avant et elle sentit à peine le choc des mains qui la retinrent au dernier moment et la redressèrent.

-Malen, s'écria une voix autoritaire!

Mais elle n'entendait rien, hormis le grincement métallique qui semblait parcourir son corps accompagné d'une onde de souffrance insoutenable. Rapidement, le bruit cessa pour être remplacé par celui, poisseux, d'un millier d'instruments chirurgicaux fouissant aux milieux de ses organes sans défense. Devant ses yeux, des formes indiscernables s'agitaient; sur son visage, elle pouvait sentir ce qui lui semblait une caresse comparé aux sensations qui déchiraient le reste de son corps. Un liquide frais de déversa dans sa gorge qui la fit suffoquer : elle chercha instinctivement à recracher le fluide, mais ne réussit qu'à l'avaler de travers et déclencher une quinte de toux qui lui lacéra le thorax.

_Je n'en peux plus! Je n'en peux plus! Qu'on me laisse mourir! _

Un dernier cri étranglé s'échappa de sa poitrine, puis lentement, la douleur s'atténua. Le coton qui semblait emplir ses oreilles disparut miraculeusement et le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue se leva progressivement. Haletante, elle resta un moment sans bouger, laissant l'air entrer et ressortir de ses poumons avec soulagement. Chacune de ses inspirations plantait un million de minuscules aiguilles dans les parois de sa cage thoracique et son crâne pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Lentement, ses yeux firent le focus sur le visage devant le sien. Inquiet et légèrement en sueur, son père la fixait intensément, les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Esquissant un faible rictus, elle chercha à lever sa main gauche en un signe rassurant pour lui faire comprendre, ainsi qu'à l'elfe qu'elle savait se tenir au côté du lit, que le pire était passé, mais aussitôt levé, il retomba comme une chiffe molle à ses côtés.

-Ne bougez pas, murmura aussitôt le sorcier en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide d'un vert crémeux qu'il posa sur la table de chevet avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Comment vous sentez vous, s'enquit-il d'une voix douce?

Malen jugea de sa capacité à formuler une réponse claire, puis chuchota faiblement :

-Ça va maintenant… Le pire est… passé… Merci pour la… potion…

L'homme fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de sa diction saccadée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-La douleur est-elle supportable? Je peux vous donner un somnifère si vous penser ne pas pouvoir dormir…

Elle ferma les yeux en signe de dénégation :

-Non… Je tombe de… fatigue…

Une faible tentative de rire suivit sa déclaration, mais elle ressemblait plutôt à un soupir de mourant, ce qui convainquit Malen de ne pas réitérer l'expérience.

-Allez dormir, lâcha-t-elle à l'adresse de son père, qui la fixait toujours d'un air peu convaincu. Maya sera là…s'il y a un… problème.

-Bien, finit par capituler l'homme au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

Il se redressa, puisqu'il était resté à demi-agenouillé après sa crise, fit un geste vers la bouteille emplie de somnifère posée sur la table de nuit, puis retira sa main.

-Maya, appela-t-il sans quitter des yeux sa fille, je veux que tu lui donne cette potion si elle tarde trop à s'endormir ou si elle fait un cauchemar, est-ce bien clair?

-Oui, maître, monsieur, assura la petite créature en accompagnant ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

-Bien, dans ce cas…

Il fit volte-face, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Malen rendit un moment son regard à son père, puis celui-ci se détourna sans un mot et ouvrir la porte.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Et merci…

-Ce n'est rien… Bonne nuit.

Et la porte se referma sur le couloir obscur, laissant enfin Malen s'abandonner au sommeil.

Bon! Vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai du repoussé la sortie shopping : notre charmante jeune sorcière n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire de très longues séances d'essayage… Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aura tout de même de quoi se mettre sur le dos pour la réception des Potter. Ce n'était pas un chapitre très riche en action et en dialogue (sauf vers la fin), mais je devais passer par là! Le prochain sera débordant de diverses rencontres et puis vous y aurez amplement droit à la Potter Party! Aussi, ne vous découragez pas, faites moi part de vos commentaires et suggestions si vous en avec et surtout pardon pour le temps inimaginable que ça m'a pris pour écrire ce chapitre. Je vais faire un effort pour les prochains (j'ai déjà plein d'idées!). Sur ce bisous et alarweyure!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre VIII

Parce que le Shopping est un sport…

_Pardon, pardon, pardon! Je crois que je me suis surpassée en terme de délais interminable. Disons simplement que mon été s'est résumé à regarder les six saisons de Grey's Anatomy en ligne et à travailler. Je me suis donc botté le derrière pour terminé ce chapitre et j'espère que le suivant sera moins long à venir (on peut toujours rêver)… Merci également à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je suis heureuse que ça vous aie plû._

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, Malen douta un instant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : pour cause, la pièce était illuminée de soleil, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds en Angleterre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle imagina même entendre le rire de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée, à demi étouffée par le crépitement du bacon qui grillait dans la poêle. Puis elle vit le fauteuil roulant dans un coin de la pièce et sentit la présence de l'elfe qui s'approchait doucement du lit. Elle referma les yeux, sentant les larmes poindre.

-Miss Malen, Maya est heureuse de vous voir réveillée! Et le maître sera content aussi, Miss Malen! Il y a déjà longtemps qu'il est levé et qu'il attend votre réveil!

La jeune femme serra un instant les paupières, ignorant la douleur causée par l'effort, et posa son regard sur la créature.

-Quel heure est-il, croassa-t-elle?

-Environ une heure de l'après-midi, Miss Malen, répondit l'elfe en souriant. Vous avez bien dormit!

Malen renifla, puis essaya de bouger ses mains : la gauche lui obéit, mais de la droite, elle ne put que remuer les doigts, sans plus. D'un coup, elle prit conscience du poids qui semblait exercé sur son corps; elle grogna et se tortilla pour faire cesser cette impression.

-Maya, siffla-t-elle, le visage crispé, sors-moi de là! Je veux faire mes exercices! Sors-moi de là!

Et elle continua à gigoter malgré la douleur, serrant les dents, tentant de se défaire des couvertures qui la recouvraient. L'elfe agit avec célérité pour la dégager, puis grimpa sur le lit à ses côté pour l'enjoindre de se calmer.

-Cessez de bouger, Miss Malen, gémit la créature, nous allons faire vos exercices!

Essoufflée et épuisée, la jeune femme se relâcha sur les oreillers et laissa l'elfe l'aider à retrouver une position adéquate pour son activité.

La demi-heure qui suivit se résuma donc à plusieurs grognements, accompagnés d'un bon nombre de demi-jurons français, à quelques larmes de douleur et de rage mêlées et d'un assouplissement qui fut le bienvenu après les évènements de la nuit. Quand Malen put finalement reprendre son souffle, elle sentit très clairement les changements apportés à son ossature la nuit précédente : ses doigts étaient plus sensibles, sa nuque et son dos à la fois moins rigides mais plus solides et elle ne ressentait plus cette impression constante de crampe dans son pied droit. Elle sourit et jeta un regard en coin à la créature qui l'observait se reposer :

-Merci, fit-elle, plus détendue. Maintenant, je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'un bain…

Le petit être lui rendit son sourire et sa vieille figure ridée prit l'allure d'un soleil aux mille rayons.

-Tout de suite, Miss Malen! Il vaudrait mieux en effet que vous soyez propre avant de descendre voir le maître, Miss!

Puis toutes les deux laissèrent échapper un court éclat de rire qui s'accordait parfaitement à l'atmosphère ensoleillée qui baignait la pièce.

Un observateur extérieur aurait pu pensé que Severus Rogue lisait avec attention la journal qu'il tenant en main en cet instant, savourant le silence dans la demeure, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du salon de thé du manoir. Cependant, il n'en était rien. En réalité, Severus Rogue relisait au moins pour la sixième fois la même phrase d'un article du courrier du cœur (chose dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience, le contraire l'ayant fait jeter à bout de bras ledit journal) depuis qu'il avait ouvert le quotidien et il ne profitait nullement du silence environnant : au contraire, il cherchait avec attention à percevoir le moindre son en provenance du deuxième étage. Aussi, quand le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre un peu plus haut, il fut aussitôt sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'escalier au dessus duquel flottait déjà la jeune sorcière qui portait désormais le nom de Rogue, lévitant par les bons soins de l'elfe de maison qui descendait les escaliers au même moment. Lorsque la précieuse charge se posa au sol, Severus s'approcha légèrement et analysa l'attitude de la jeune femme. Quand elle leva son regard vers lui, il vit qu'elle était cernée, toujours aussi pâle, raide comme jamais, mais souriante. L'elfe l'avait revêtue d'un jeans et d'une chemise de coton et avait natté ses longs cheveux. Un court instant, le sourire de la mère se superposa à celui de la fille.

-Bonjour, claironna-t-elle doucement, le faisant revenir de son voyage dans le passé.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il en retour avant de se diriger vers les poignées du fauteuil. Vous avez bien dormit?

-Comme une masse, c'est le cas de le dire…

En la faisant rouler vers la salle à manger, il apprécia le fait que sa diction soit revenue à la normale.

-J'ai fait mes exercices tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle soudain.

-Et puis, questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil?

-C'est encore douloureux, mais je me sens plus… Et bien, mieux en quelque sorte.

Il resta silencieux, dubitatif.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi long que je le croyais avant que je puisse marcher.

Elle semblait tout excitée maintenant :

-J'ai pu bouger mon pied tout à l'heure et je crois que mon dos est plus… Solide disons…

-Voilà qui est heureux.

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme avant de se taire.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, il la positionna face à la table, puis disparut dans la cuisine. De la, il l'interpella :

-J'imagine que vous devez avoir faim suite à une telle nuit! Que diriez-vous de crêpes?

-J'en dis que j'en ai l'eau à la bouche!

Puis elle éclata de rire. Cela ne dura pas, très longtemps, ses côtes la faisant encore souffrir, mais Severus se figea lorsqu'il entendit ce son.

_Il y a longtemps que quelqu'un n'a été véritablement joyeux dans ce manoir! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends rire depuis qu'elle est ici, mais…_

-Mais ce rire vient de prouver qu'elle est bien ici, avec toi, lui souffla son cerveau. Beau travail!

Severus s'autorisa un sourire, seul dans sa cuisine et un bol de préparation à crêpe entre les mains. Un instant plus tard, il posait devant la jeune femme une assiette débordante de crêpes, de fruits et de crème anglaise. Les yeux qui se posèrent sur le délicieux petit-déjeuner pétillèrent d'envie. D'un coup de baguette, il coupa les disques de pâte et laissa la jeune femme saisir maladroitement sa fourchette de sa main gauche pour enfourner une bouchée entre ses lèvres.

-_**Bon appétit **_(NDA : je rappelle que le gras italique signifie que les mots sont prononcés en français), laissa-t-il échapper, ce qui lui valut un sourire chaleureux juste avant que la bouchée ne commence à être mâchonnée.

Même en invoquant tout son sérieux, Severus ne put contenir un sourire en coin en voyant Malen fermer les yeux en savourant l'énorme morceau de crêpe qui serait bientôt suivit par ses frères et sœurs. Il conjura une tasse de thé et pris place à ses côtés pendant qu'elle emplissait son estomac.

_Elle a tellement changé depuis son arrivée, _songea l'homme._ Au début, elle était si discrète, presque invisible tant elle ne disait rien, alors que maintenant… Maintenant, elle rit, elle discute, elle _reprend vie_… _

Oui, sans doute, elle reprenait vie. Alors même qu'elle mangeait, Severus voyait les séquelles de la dernière nuit disparaître sous les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient son visage. Ses cernes étaient moins marquée, sa peau semblait prendre de la couleur et ses joues paraissaient plus pleines. Tandis qu'il la détaillait, leurs regards se croisèrent et il ne put se retenir de lui faire un sourire. Un sourire plus où moins charmant; un sourire plutôt frêle, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux et elle le comprit sans doute, car elle le lui rendit au centuple, l'entrain arquant ses yeux en deux croissants de lune.

_Les croissants de lune… Comme Rachel…_

Décidément, il retrouvait de plus en plus chez elle les comportements de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimée. Chose normal, se dit-il, puisqu'elle a vécue toute sa vie avec elle. N'empêche que la ressemblance entre leurs comportements le troublait. Par une simple mimique, Malen arrivait à le ramener en arrière avec plus de réalisme qu'il n'avait pu le faire toutes ces fois où il avait réfléchit au départ de Rachel ou que n'avait pu le faire même l'annonce de sa paternité.

-Délicieux!

La voix chantonnante le rappela à la réalité.

-C'est vous qui les avez préparées n'est-ce pas?

-Hum?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir :

-Et bien, Maya était avec moi à mon réveil et j'imagine qu'elle était déjà là bien avant, si elle a même quitté la chambre depuis hier…

Elle posa son regard sur son père, tout à coup plus sérieuse, puis elle soupira :

-Bref, merci, c'est très bon. J'apprécie d'avoir un père qui sait cuisiner. Quoique le contraire venant d'un maître des potions eut été surprenant…

Baissant les yeux, elle poursuivit, nostalgique :

-Malgré tous les efforts de grand-mère, maman n'a jamais été très douée en cuisine. Dans ses bons jours, elle parvenait tout juste à préparer un bon petit déjeuner sans que rien ne soit calciné.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Severus ne dit rien, imaginant Rachel devant une cuisinière moldue, une poêle à la main, lui présenter avec un sourire d'excuse des œufs brûlés, Malen levant les yeux au ciel, négligemment appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, debout, saine et sauve, souriant avec indulgence.

_C'est ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie…_

-C'est ce qu'elle sera, à peu de chose près, quand Malen sera guérie, le corrigea son esprit. Cesse de te morfondre et va la consoler.

En effet, la jeune femme avait maintenant déposé sa fourchette et regardait dans le vide, les yeux vitreux et les mâchoires serrées.

Doucement, il se leva, se posta derrière elle et posa sans trop appuyer ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Il la sentit tressaillir à son contact, puis lentement, il sentit les soubresauts de ses sanglots se répercuter par ses mains à son propre corps et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Rachel, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Malen fut surprise lorsque deux mains chaudes se saisirent délicatement de ses épaules, puis se sentit craquer devant ce réconfort inattendu. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et de lourdes larmes s'échappèrent enfin de ses yeux. Des sanglots silencieux la secouèrent un instant, puis elle sentit une goutte brûlante tomber sur sa tête : son père pleurait. Ils restèrent là, se réconfortant mutuellement, à laisser leur peine se fondre en une mare où se mêlaient leurs larmes. Malen n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils demeurèrent immobiles jusqu'à son père retire ses mains d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que jamais sa mère n'aurait dû s'enfuir. Jamais.

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans anicroche, Malen se remettant rapidement de la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait passée et Severus se laissant entraîner par le flot calme de sa nouvelle vie de famille. Ils passaient ensemble une bonne partie de leurs journées, se séparant habituellement en début d'après-midi pour se distraire chacun de leur côté. La jeune femme s'installait pour lire sur la véranda l'un des nombreux volumes qui peuplaient la bibliothèque du Manoir Rogue ou bien écoutait Maya lui raconter diverses anecdotes sur ses ancêtres alors que Severus avançait lentement, mais sûrement dans ses recherches. Ils se rejoignaient ensuite pour le thé, puis passaient le reste de la journée en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Le jeudi matin, Malen eut la satisfaction de sentir que ses courbatures avaient diminué et en fut doublement reconnaissante lorsque son père lui annonça qu'ils iraient le lendemain faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de lui fournir vêtements, uniformes et matériel scolaires ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait lui manquer au manoir. La jeune sorcière accueillit avec plaisir cette occasion de sortir dans le monde sorcier et eut peine à s'endormir à la nuit tombée, ne cessant d'essayer d'imaginer ce monde sorcier dans lequel elle allait véritablement mettre les pieds dans moins de vingt-quatre heures (son séjour dans un hôpital sorcier ne se qualifiant pas réellement au rang de « visite du monde magique »). Lorsqu'elle ferma enfin les yeux, ce fut pour rêver de boutiques toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, d'étranges hommes et femmes portant des vêtements colorés semblables à ceux du professeur Dumbledore et d'une millier de créatures fantastiques pareilles à celles qui peuplaient les livres que sa mère lui faisait autrefois étudier.

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué…?_

Alors qu'il poussait le fauteuil de Malen en direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure, Severus songea pour la première fois qu'il allait en fait passer un après-midi complet en compagnie d'une jeune femme à faire du _shopping._

_Merlin, je n'en sortirai pas vivant…_

-Cesse de te plaindre, se morigéna-t-il! Regarde son air! C'est comme une enfant dans une fête foraine!

Effectivement, la jeune femme paraissait subjuguée par toutes les nouveautés qui s'offraient à elle : robes colorées, étincelles, enseignes et créatures magiques attiraient son regard et elle devait sans doute faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas tourner la tête de tout bord, tout côté. Déjà, lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur entrée dans le Chaudron Baveur, l'expression qu'elle avait affiché à la vue du décor _charmant_ de l'endroit lui avait valu un regard curieux de la part de Tom, le tenancier. Au moins, maintenant qu'ils cheminaient parmi la foule de sorcier qui vaquaient à leurs petites affaires, peu de gens leur portaient véritablement attention, si ce n'est pour s'étonner un instant devant son fauteuil roulant. Très peu d'entre eux avaient poursuivi l'investigation jusqu'à déterminer l'identité de celui qui poussait le-dit fauteuil et ainsi, nul n'avait encore reconnu le maître de potions.

-Espérons que cela durera jusqu'à notre entrée chez Guipure, songea-t-il avec la désagréable impression que l'avenir se révèlerait très bientôt tout autre…

Ils parvinrent enfin à la porte du commerce de la sorcière couturière et Severus s'empressa de faire pénétrer le fauteuil dans l'antre de la mode sorcière. À peine une cloche eut-elle tinté pour annoncer leur arrivée que la propriétaire des lieux fut devant eux.

-Bonjour, professeur Rogue, commença-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, que puis-je faire pour… Oh!

Sa tirade s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'elle remarqua la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et qui présentait vraisemblablement une forte ressemblance avec l'homme. Un homme, de plus, beaucoup trop âgé pour être simplement son frère…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit contenance :

-Bien le bonjour à vous, mademoiselle, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de Malen. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue dans ma boutique. Ferais-je erreur?

Le jeune femme hésita, détournant un instant le regard comme pour vérifier la présence du maître de potions derrière elle, mais sans bouger un instant la tête.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle en reposant les yeux vers la couturière, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas de la région. Je viens tout juste d'arriver en Grande Bretagne et comme je vivais auparavant chez les moldus…

Elle eut un petit rire, comme pour s'excuser :

-Il me faudrait de nouveaux vêtements, plus appropriés.

-Mais bien sûr, ma chérie, s'égaya la vieille sorcière! Nous allons nous occuper de vous!

D'un bond, elle fut derrière sa caisse à la recherche d'une tablette et d'une plume.

-Que vous faut-il précisément, mon petit?

-Il lui faut cinq uniformes pour Poudlard, commenta Severus en s'immisçant enfin dans la conversation, sans écussons évidemment. Ajoutez à cela sept robes pouvant convenir pour tous les jours, deux capes noires, dont une pour les occasions, une robe de soirée et …

Il réfléchit un instant :

-Je crois que cela suffira pour l'instant, conclut-il.

Puis se plaçant face à Malen, cachant difficilement son malaise :

-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? Chaussures, que sais-je…?

-Non, père, je vous remercie, murmura la jeune femme, légèrement gênée. Je crois que celles que je possède déjà pourront convenir au monde sorcier…

-Bien, s'exclama la couturière, achevant de noter la commande. Prenons les mesures et vous pourrez ensuite retourner à vos emplettes! J'imagine que vous souhaiter recevoir le tout par hibou postal comme à l'habitude, très cher, questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le maître des potions?

L'homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis se pencha pour offrir son bras à sa fille.

-Ma fille a été blessée récemment et en porte encore les marques douloureuses. Je vous saurai donc gré d'agir de la plus grande délicatesse qui soit lorsque vous prendrez vos mesures.

La vieille sorcière hocha la tête énergiquement tout en posant un regard chagriné sur la plus jeune :

-Nous veillerons à ce que cette jeune demoiselle soit de nouveau installée dans son fauteuil dans les plus brefs délais!

Sur ce, comprenant que le signal était donné, Malen tendit le bras vers celui de son père et se leva péniblement. Madame Guipure ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir se saisir avec douceur de sa seconde main afin de la soutenir jusqu'à son atelier, plus en retrait. Severus regarda quant à lui les deux femmes s'éloigner vers l'arrière boutique.

Au plus grand plaisir de Malen, la couturière fit un travail rapide et précis et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que la promesse de la femme soit tenue. De nouveau confortablement assise auprès de son père, elle pu admirer les étoffes soyeuses proposées par la couturière afin de confectionner ses robes tout-aller et sa robe du soir. Pour les premières, elle choisit un tissu léger et confortable et ne varia son choix que concernant la couleur. Elle ne répliqua cependant pas lorsque son père pria la commerçante de broder légèrement les ourlets et le collet de chacune d'elle. Malen sourit devant cette demande attentionnée et laissa la sorcière lui proposer différents motifs qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Vint finalement le moment de choisir le matériel dans lequel serait réalisée sa tenue de soirée. Incertaine devant les soieries et les satinages, elle jeta un coup d'œil perdu à son père :

- Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus approprié pour la soirée des Potter, père? Dois-je vraiment porter une robe aussi… riche, fit-elle en pointant les tissus qui reposaient sur le comptoir?

La couturière s'illumina en voyant le bâtard des cachots se pencher devant la jeune invalide pour lui indiquer ce qui conviendrait le mieux, selon lui, à une réception chez le Survivant. Décidement, elle en aurait beaucoup à raconter au salon de thé…

- Les Potter, expliqua Severus en contrôlant difficilement le tic qui lui agitait immanquablement la mâchoire à ce nom, représentent selon certains la crème du monde sorcier. Nous pouvons nous montrer sceptiques quand à cela, évidemment, mais…

Voyant la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de sa fille, il évita le débat sur la popularité pathétique (encore selon lui) des Potter et en revint au fait en soupirant :

- En vérité, ce n'est qu'une réception où vous pourrez rencontrer tout ceux que vous côtoierez régulièrement à l'avenir et qui ne sont pour la plupart pas des fanatiques de mode. Aussi, je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber la soie et le satin pour aujourd'hui et y aller pour quelque chose de plus… Conventionnel.

Lorsque la jeune femme sourit en pointant un joli coton vert pâle, Severus se félicita pour cette chronique mode dont il venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de faire bénéficier quelqu'un. Quelques instants et une somme rondelette plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dehors et avançaient lentement parmi les passants. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch, Severus dû prendre un moment pour expliquer à sa fille les règles principales du sport nationnal sorcier. Il se réjouit cependant lorsqu'elle lui avoua être un peu effrayée par les hauteurs; au moins une source de danger d'écartée.

Ils errèrent encore un moment à travers les boutiques, s'arrêtant entre autre chez l'apothicaire afin que Severus puisse passer commander et prendre en même temps de quoi permettre à Malen de suivre le cours de potion de septième année. Severus ressentit d'ailleurs une fierté toute paternelle en voyant l'intérêt de sa fille devant les bocaux mystérieux qui trônaient sur les étagères poussiéreuses de la boutique. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de Fleury et Bott où ils passèrent un bon moment à la demande de Malen. Severus fut soulagé de ne pas voir grand nombre de connaissances et remercia Merlin pour les parents peu pressés de faire les achats scolaires. Quand ils quittèrent enfin la librairie, il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et ils s'entendirent donc pour prendre une pause. Malen s'amusa de voir les différentes spécialités sorcières offertes dans le menu et laissa à son père le soin de les lui décrire.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils poursuivirent leur route qui les amena à passer devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Severus se figea un moment en fixant la vitrine de l'artisan.

Sentant son père s'arrêter, Malen jeta à son tour un œil à la bâtisse devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Ollivander, fabriquant de baguettes, lu-t-elle à voix haute. Avez-vous besoin d'y entrer?

Son père ne lui répondit pas et s'avança plutôt au devant d'elle :

-Ne m'avez vous pas dit n'être jamais allée dans le monde sorcier auparavant?

Malen fronça les sourcils devant l'air sérieux de son père.

-En fait, j'y suis allé deux ou trois fois en compagnie de ma mère, à chaque fois pour aller au ministère de la magie… Pourquoi?

-Avez-vous votre baguette?

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme la sortit de sa manche et la tendit à son père qui s'en saisit et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

-Avez-vous choisis cette baguette?

-Non, répondit Malen, de plus en plus perdue. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte. Qu'y a-t-il? Elle ne convient pas?

L'homme garda le silence un moment, fixant la baguette, puis leva le regard vers sa fille. Il sourit légèrement, afin de rassurer la jeune femme, puis lui tendit sa baguette.

-Je crois que nous allons entrer un moment chez Ollivander…

Médusée, la jeune femme se laisser entraîner dans la boutique où s'entassaient le long des murs plus de boîtes qu'elle ne pourrait probablement en compter.

Lorsque la cloche d'entrée tinta, un vieux sorcier d'apparence sympathique vint à leur rencontre. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent immédiatement sur elle, puis le vieil homme consentit à saluer son père.

-Severus Rogue! Il y a longtemps! Alors, toujours satisfait de votre instrument? 29,4 cm, bois de cèdre et crin de licorne : une excellent baguette pour les duels…(NDA : Je n'ai aucune idée si la description de la baguette de Rogue est faite dans les livres, aussi, j'ai laissé mon imagination faire le travail. Pardon si j'ai faussé les données).

Surpris malgré son habitude, Severus répondit que sa baguette était toujours en excellent état. Puis, il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme.

-Ma fille a vécu toute sa vie en France et c'est là qu'elle s'est procurée sa baguette, ou plutôt que sa mère l'a fait. J'aimerais donc que vous jetiez un œil à celle-ci et que vous vérifiiez s'il ne serait pas préférable d'en acheter une autre…

Le vieil homme tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui lui remis la baguette, intimidée. Elle avait beau faire, ce vieillard la mettait mal à l'aise avec son air de tout savoir, jusqu'à vos moindres secrets. À peine quelques secondes après avoir jeter un premier coup d'œil à l'instrument, Ollivander soupira avec moquerie en remettant la baguette à Malen.

- Et bien, ma chère, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous me laissiez prendre vos mesures : cette baguette convient pour une étudiante moyenne, mais ne fera jamais de grandes choses. Voyons voir…

Par chance, l'homme ne lui demanda pas de se lever et quelques coups de baguette plus tard, il lui présentaient trois boîtes aussi défraîchies les unes que les autres.

Lui tendant la première, il murmura en souriant :

-26,8 centimètres, bois de saule, crin de licorneau.

La jeune femme se saisit de la baguette et, sentant les volutes d'énergie danser sous ses doigts, fit mine de jeter une sort.

- Non! L'interrompit Ollivander en lui reprenant la baguette des mains. Si la baguette ne vous choisis pas, c'est qu'elle ne convient pas.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

-Comment une baguette choisit-elle un sorcier?

Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire en lui tendant la seconde baguette. En la prenant, Malen sentit un violent flux de magie lui parcourir la main et malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pu s'empêcher de la laisser tomber.

Ollivander éclata de rire :

-Voilà qui est curieux! Cette baguette ne vous aime définitivement pas! J'imagine que cela signifie que le cheveu de vélane n'est pas fait pour vous. Passons à la troisième dans ce cas…

Cependant, Malen n'eut droit qu'à la même sensation que pour la première en s'en saisissant. Elle la reposa donc entre les mains du vieux sorcier.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, jeune demoiselle, s'écria le bonhomme en s'enfonçant dans l'arrière boutique, j'ai une petite idée suite à ce que nous avons pu apercevoir tout à l'heure.

Ils l'entendirent marmonner un moment puis il ressortit tout sourire avec en main une baguette courte et noueuse.

- 24,5 centimètres, érable, nerf de ventricule de cœur de dragon. Une très belle œuvre que j'ai terminée hier, justement. Un peu capricieuse, mais…

Déjà, Malen tendait la main vers le bout de bois et s'en saisit. La force qui remonta le long de son bras fut indescriptible. Loin de la douleur causée par la seconde baguette, celle-ci remplit plutôt sa propriétaire d'un sentiment de puissance jusqu'alors inconnu. Un jet d'étincelles orangées jaillit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant de peu Severus et Ollivander.

-Voici, conclut le vieil homme tout sourire, comment une baguette choisit son sorcier.

Severus sourit intérieurement alors qu'il cheminait en compagnie de Malen vers le Chaudron Baveur. Leur journée avait été bien remplie, mais tout s'était déroulé sans anicroche. Malen semblait un peu fatiguée, tout au plus, mais Severus se doutait bien que la jeune femme n'en avait probablement pas conscience, encore toute occupée à se saisir des détails qu'elle avait manquée au cours de la journée. Ainsi, ils retournaient tranquillement vers leur routine quand Malen s'exclama :

-Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Severus leva les yeux et, à son plus grand désespoir, se trouva face à face avec la boutique des jumeaux honnis : Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Hésitant à répondre à sa fille qui semblait presque trépigner sur sa chaise, il finit par déclarer :

-C'est une boutique de farce et attrape dirigée par les jumeaux Weasley. Ils ont ouverts alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas terminé leurs études à Poudlard, études qu'ils n'ont d'ailleurs toujours pas finies…

Malen se mordit la lèvre un instant, puis se risqua :

-Pouvons nous entrer jeter un coup d'œil? Pas que je sois du genre à jouer des tours, mais…

-Et bien, il commence à se faire tard, aussi, il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer…

-Oh, murmura la jeune femme, légèrement déçue, vous avez raison, je suis un peu fatiguée…

La jeune femme laissa encore son regard errer quelques secondes sur la devanture de la boutique, puis le posa sur le bitume. Retenant un soupir, Severus s'avoua mentalement vaincu :

-Mais si nous n'entrons que quelques minutes…

-Bien sûr, s'écria presque la jeune femme, dont il devinait à présent le sourire enfantin. Juste pour jeter un œil…

Se saisissant des poignées de la chaise comme de sa croix, Severus s'avança du pas du condamné vers l'entrée de la boutique, priant Morgane pour qu'aucune mauvaise farce ne leur tombe dessus inopinément. Si Severus n'avait vu aucun étudiant sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était probablement parce que tous ceux qui étaient présents s'étaient réfugiés dans l'antre des jumeaux. Par chance, ils n'étaient malgré tout pas très nombreux et Severus pu même espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le verrait avant leur sortie. Malen pendant ce temps souriait de toutes ses dents devant les inventions les plus folles des rouquins machiavéliques. S'abstenant de toucher du doigt les différentes curiosités qui frappaient son regard, elle devait également se retenir pour ne pas s'exclamer à tout moment. Son père la guida lentement d'allée en allée et alors qu'elle admirait une plume notant des insanités sur un parchemin, une voix étrangement écho retentit près d'elle :

-Professeur Rogue, s'exclamèrent en chœur ceux qui se révélèrent être les jumeaux propriétaires de l'établissement.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre venue dans notre humble atelier, questionna le premier?

-Nous désespérions de jamais vous voir franchir cette porte, ajouta le second.

-Fred et moi-même sommes honorés de vous voir enfin ici et qui plus est avec une charmante jeune demoiselle!

-Charmante en effet!

Puis s'approchant, chacun d'eux se saisirent de l'une des mains de Malen et lui firent un baisemain. La jeune femme ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire, tout en rougissant devant les attentions des jumeaux somme toute assez séduisants.

-Je n'oserais retirer trop d'années d'expérience à notre cher professeur ni vous vieillir exagérément en vous déclarant sa sœur…

-Aussi nous opterons pour la seconde génération : sa nièce?

-Sa fille, déclara soudain Severus, entraînant un regard commun des jumeaux entre le père et la fille.

-Pardonnez-nous dans ce cas, professeur.

-Voilà qui est simplement…

-Étonnant!

-Tout à fait!

Malen étouffa un rire en imaginant la tête de son père. Elle le connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour visualiser correctement le genre d'expression qui était sans doute la sienne dans une telle situation. Aussi, décida-t-elle d'achever les souffrances de celui-ci en s'adressant aux jumeaux :

-Votre établissement est véritablement prodigieux! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il existait de telles choses, monde sorcier ou non. Permettez moi de vous féliciter avant de quitter. J'entrais ici curieuse et j'en ressort fascinée! Je tâcherai de revenir pour suivre le progrès de vos inventions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellent fin de journée.

-Merci et à vous aussi, jetèrent en cœur les deux frères en accompagnant leur aurevoir d'une semi-révérence.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir chez notre sœur alors!

Devinant la perplexité de Malen, Severus précisa à voix basse que Ginevra Potter, mieux connue sous le surnom de Ginny, était la benjamine de la famille Weasley. Ils auraient donc le _plaisir_ de se revoir dès le surlendemain.

Malen sourit donc de plus belle à l'idée de revoir les personnages si amusants à la réception des Potter et ils quittèrent la boutique, pour l'un la tête pleine des images récoltées dans la journée, pour l'autre, pleine des supplices sociaux à venir…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre IX

Potter Party

_Pitoyable… Moi qui souhaitais être plus rapide, c'est raté! Enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécier et que vous vous manifesterez par de doux reviews, histoire de m'aider à trouver un peu de motivation et d'inspiration pour la suite! J'ai déjà mes petites idées, mais c'est toujours difficile de me décider à me planter devant mon ordi quand je ne fais déjà que ça de mes journées… D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, c'était très apprécié__. Bref, trêve de chialage et bonne lecture!_

-Malen? Êtes-vous prête?

-J'arrive tout de suite, lui répondit une voix étouffée en provenance du deuxième. J'ai coincé la robe dans le fauteuil et Maya a dû réparer l'accros…

L'homme soupira et s'appuya sur le mur, en bas de l'escalier. Il avait donné une réponse affirmative à l'invitation en précisant qu'il serait présent en compagnie d'une autre personne aux alentours de seize heures, la réception étant pour le thé, le dîner et une partie de la soirée. Les présents faits à la future mère seraient offerts en après-midi et ceux du fêté en soirée, aux dires de Dumbledore. Severus, peu familier avec les bébés, avait dû se résoudre à questionner, très subtilement évidemment, sa fille à propos de ce qu'elle croyait le plus approprié à offrir à une mère en devenir. Avec un petit sourire dénotant qu'elle ne s'était en aucun cas laissée prendre par son jeu, elle lui avait suggéré les accessoires de voyage pour nourrisson, idée qu'il avait adopté. Il fut satisfait de ce cadeau plus utile que _mignon_, qualificatif qu'il n'aimait pas voir associé à son nom. En ce qui concernait Potter, puisqu'il fallait bien lui offrir quelque chose, il avait opté pour un guide complet des mélanges curatifs, incluant une section « spécial terrain » qui regroupait diverses recettes faciles à préparer, aussi bien en terme d'ingrédients que de manipulations. En effet, même si le taux de mortalité associé à la profession d'auror avait de beaucoup diminué suite à la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une bonne préparation était toujours utile.

Severus jeta un œil à sa montre qui indiquait seize heures moins deux minutes, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouvel appel à sa fille, il aperçut le fauteuil de celle-ci en haut des marches. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se posait à ses côtés, ravissante. En effet, la robe vert pastel confectionnée pour elle lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Pour l'occasion, Maya avait même tressés quelques rubans de la même couleur dans les cheveux d'ébène de Malen. De son côté, Severus n'avait guère innové en ne se permettant qu'une étoffe plus élégante dans la confection de sa robe noire.

-Vous êtes très jolie, murmura-t-il en se saisissant des poignées du fauteuil.

-Merci. Allons-nous transplaner?

-C'est le plus simple. Prenez ma main et tenez-la bien.

Malen obéit et un instant plus tard, il se trouvait à la porte d'une charmante maison située en plein cœur d'une campagne verdoyante. Déjà, ils entendaient les rires et les exclamations joyeuses provenant de l'intérieur. Malen retint son souffle en imaginant tous les visages tournés vers eux. Puis Severus se décida à frapper.

-Professeur Rogue! Entrez, entrez! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu vous libérer. J'imagine que cette jolie jeune femme est votre fille? Je suis Ginny Potter, une ancienne élève de votre père.

Malen sourit à la rouquine énergique qui venait de leur ouvrir et lui tendit sa main valide, que la future maman serra allègrement. Malen se permit de jeter un œil à la bedaine parfaitement ronde de leur hôtesse :

-Félicitation, Mrs Potter, fit-elle. Pour quand est prévu l'accouchement?

-Pour le 23 octobre si tout se passe comme prévu, répondit la rousse tout sourire en caressant tendrement son ventre. Oh, mais venez, tout le monde est là, il ne manque que Bill, Fleur et Remus.

Puis jetant un œil à Severus :

-J'ai demandé à Remus de se reposer, mais il a tenu à être là… Enfin, ça lui changera peut-être les idées et puis il m'a dit par cheminée que la transformation s'était passée sans anicroche alors…

Malen hésita à questionner à propos de cette « transformation », puis résolu d'en parler à son père plus tard. Alors Ginny, sortant de ses pensées s'exclama :

-Venez, nous allons vous présenter! Et appelez-moi Ginny!

-Alors appelez-moi Malen!

Et toutes deux se sourire joyeusement.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Malen pu observer que la pièce avait été magiquement agrandie pour pouvoir contenir un peu plus d'une soixantaine de personnes. Un buffet avait été dressé sur les bords des fenêtres qui ornaient un pan de mur complet et quelques sofas avaient été disposés à l'opposé de la pièce. Les invités étaient éparpillés çà et là, un verre à la main, discutant de choses et d'autres, puis soudain, le silence se fit. Derrière elle, Malen sentit les mains de son père se crisper sur le dossier du fauteuil alors que tous les regards se posaient sur eux. Puis, un jeune homme à lunette s'avança à travers la foule et se planta devant eux avec un grand sourire.

-Professeur, salua-t-il d'abord, je crois savoir que cette jeune demoiselle est votre fille.

Puis se tournant vers Malen et lui tendant la main :

-Je suis Harry Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry.

-Mon nom est Malen.

Malen tendit sa main droite au fêté en appréhendant déjà une poignée de main virile, mais il la serra très doucement.

-C'est un très joli prénom.

Il se tourna alors vers le reste de la foule :

-Mes amis, nous avons aujourd'hui le plaisir d'accueillir la fille du professeur Rogue, Malen. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas faire honte au professeur et de vous montrer aussi charmants que possible.

Un éclat de rire général répondit à sa déclaration et tous retournèrent à leurs conversations.

Harry se pencha vers la jeune femme, l'air comploteur :

-Tu verras, ils sont tous très gentils. Ton père ne serait peut-être pas de cet avis, mais c'est un autre débat.

-Son père préfère de loin la compagnie des chaudrons à celle des hommes, fit une nouvelle voix.

Une femme plutôt âgée, à l'attitude sévère malgré son amusement, apparut dans le champ de vision de Malen.

-Minerva McGonagall, commença Severus à l'attention de sa fille avec une pointe d'agacement, est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, responsables des Gryffondors et enseigne également la métamorphose. Elle exerce d'ailleurs cette dernière tâche avec beaucoup plus de talent qu'elle n'en a pour éduquer ses élèves.

-Mais c'est que vous vous occupez vous même très bien de le faire, mon cher Severus.

Incertaine, Malen observa l'enseignante à défaut de pouvoir voir le visage de son père. Puis elle capta le clin d'œil que lui fit Harry et se rassura. Elle s'immisça donc dans la conversation :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, professeure, fit-elle en tendant la main à la collègue de son père. J'imagine que j'aurai l'occasion de suivre votre enseignement cette année…?

-En effet, très chère, lui répondit la femme en lui rendant sa poignée de main. L'ASPIC de métamorphose est heureusement obligatoire à l'entrée de la plupart des programmes avancés, ce qui signifie que la majorité des étudiants choisissent de poursuivre leurs cours sous ma tutelle jusqu'à la fin.

Puis elle leva son regard vers le maître des potions :

-Albus m'a mentionnée qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix de cours… Il faudra y remédier rapidement.

De nouveau, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme :

-J'imagine que votre père vous a déjà présenter les points importants de l'éducation à Poudlard, mais si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ce soir ou à m'écrire dans les jours à venir; je serai ravie de discuter avec vous des différents cours offerts ou de tout autre sujet, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Malen lui sourit en retour, hésitante malgré tout devant cette femme somme toute impressionnante.

Des éclats de voix coupèrent alors court à leur conversation, en provenance de l'entrée. Autour d'elle, Malen vit plusieurs visages s'illuminer et un mouvement de masse se faire vers la porte. Son père déplaça son fauteuil vers le mur afin d'éviter toute collision et Malen put alors observer ceux qui étaient la source de cette agitation. Ginny Potter et son mari étaient en train d'accueillir à coup d'accolades et de bises un homme probablement aussi âgé que son père. Celui-ci, que Malen finit par identifier comme étant Remus Lupin grâce aux salutations venant de tous, lui rappela la première fois qu'elle s'était vue dans un miroir après l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère : pâle, cerné comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, appuyé sur une canne, il paraissait tenir debout par la seule force de sa volonté. Il souriait malgré tout et semblait terriblement heureux de faire partie de la fête, donnant du « Bonjour, ça fait longtemps » et du « comment va la famille » à la ronde.

Malen ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer, se remémorant la phrase de Ginny à leur arrive : « … il m'a dit par cheminée que la _transformation_ s'était passée sans anicroche alors… ». Elle avait beau réfléchir, la signification de ces mots lui semblait hors d'atteinte. C'est à ce moment que le regard du nouvel arrivant croisa le sien, la faisant redescendre sur terre :

-_Ses yeux sont… dorés, s'étonna-t-elle. Dorés et si étranges!_

L'homme, la fixant toujours, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et s'avança en boitant dans sa direction.

-Severus, salua l'homme d'une voix douce, tu t'es décidé à répondre à une invitation! Voilà une excellente nouvelle!

L'homme aux cheveux noirs grogna :

-Je ne suis pas ici pour m'extasier devant la progéniture de Potter, Lupin. Il se trouve cependant que cette réception est une occasion toute choisie pour introduire ma fille auprès de ceux qu'elle côtoiera vraisemblablement cette année.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Lupin, son regard glissant vers la jeune femme qui jusque-là n'avait cessé de dévisager l'homme à l'aspect si misérable. Albus m'a appris la nouvelle. Toutes mes félicitations, Severus, te voilà _papa_! Dire que je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour te voir devenir père…

-Je pourrais dire la même chose à ton propos, Lupin!

La remarque caustique faite par son père surpris Malen beaucoup plus de celui à qui elle était destinée. Lupin, l'air soudainement attristé malgré le sourire qui flottait toujours sur ses lèvres, se contenta d'acquiescer doucement :

-Et c'est pour cela que j'enseigne, Severus, et surtout que j'y prends plaisir.

Un léger rictus, ressemblant plutôt à un soupir, échappa des lèvres du maître des potions.

Alors, le sorcier aux yeux dorés s'accroupit lentement devant la jeune sorcière, grimaçant légèrement, et lui tendit la main :

-Permettez-moi de faire, mademoiselle, ce que votre père n'a pas eu les bonnes manières de faire, déclara-t-il en contredisant la malice de ses paroles par un regard amusé. Remus Lupin, professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et ancien compagnon de classe de ce monsieur.

Malen tendit à son tour la main pour serrer celle de l'homme, sous le coup de la surprise :

-_Ainsi, cet homme côtoie mon père depuis l'enfance? Étaient-ils amis? On dirait plutôt le contraire à voir la manière donc cette rencontre a commencé… Ils ont pourtant l'air de bien se connaître…S'il connaît mon père, peut-être a-t-il connu ma mère…Pourtant, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Quoique à dire vrai, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit de l'autre côté de la Manche…_

Le cours de ses pensées fut violemment interrompu par le contact de sa peau contre celle de l'adulte. À la seconde où leurs épidermes entrèrent en contact, Malen prit conscience d'une force, comme une aura invisible, entourant le sorcier. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte et une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. Elle frissonna.

Remus fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction instantanée de la jeune femme et relâcha sa main aussitôt, questionnant tour à tour du regard le père et la fille. Cette dernière serrait à présent sa main contre elle, ne semblant plus avoir conscience du monde autour. Voyant le tour inattendue de la situation, Severus se pencha au côté de sa fille, puis l'appela. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il posa sa main sur son épaule, le plus délicatement possible, et la secoua doucement. La jeune femme sursauta alors brusquement, ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur, et parut revenir à la vie. Son regard se posa sur son père, puis sur l'autre homme, toujours accroupit devant elle, l'air soucieux. Croisant de nouveau les yeux dorés du sorciers, Malen haleta un coup et murmura :

-_Loup-garou_. (NDA : En français)

Un profond étonnement se peignit sur les traits de l'homme en face d'elle, teinté d'une once de douleur. Malgré qu'elle se soit exprimée en français, l'homme avait malgré tout compris la signification de ses paroles. Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil silencieux, puis Severus tourna le fauteuil de sa fille de manière à faire face à cette dernière. Semblant elle-même ébahie par ses paroles, la jeune femme fixa son père avec ses yeux écarquillés.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Malen?

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots, puis la referma, baissant les yeux :

-_Je l'ignore…_

Severus resta interdit, ses notions de français ne lui permettant pas de comprendre ce que sa fille avait marmonné plus ou moins clairement. Cependant, il se décida à caressé de l'esprit les pensées de sa fille, ce qui lui valut de percevoir une série de sensations plus ou moins floues, toutes occasionnées, semblait-il, par le contact avec l'autre enseignant.

Se tournant donc vers celui-ci, il soupira :

-Elle l'a su en te touchant, il faut croire…

-Tu ne lui avais rien dit avant, questionna durement le lycanthrope?

-Non. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Ce n'est pas un fait qu'on déclare aisément, hors contexte!

-Je… Je suis désolée, monsieur Lupin, les interrompit la voix tremblotante de Malen.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent subitement vers elle et Remus croisa le regard gêné de la jeune femme.

-Ça m'est venu comme ça quand nous nous sommes serrés la main et ça m'a… Submergé. Pardon.

L'homme tendit doucement la main vers l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, protégée par l'étoffe de sa robe, ne ressentit rien d'autre que la chaleur du contact.

-Ce n'est rien, Malen. Ces mots que vous avez prononcés n'ont en soi rien d'insultant puisqu'ils sont vrais. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça… Pratiquement tout le monde ici connait ma condition.

Puis souriant :

-Il semblerait finalement que vous ayez hérité quelque chose de votre père en dehors d'une partie de votre physique! Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas son caractère!

-Lupin!

À la réaction de son père, Malen ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire, rassurée. Satisfait de voir que la jeune femme ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa condition, Remus se releva, soulagé.

-Maintenant, vous allez devoir m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas terminé ma tournée de salutation. Nous aurons sans doute l'occasion de discuter de nouveau plus tard et sinon, cette année. J'espère d'ailleurs vous revoir dans mon cours, Malen.

La jeune femme lui sourit en guise de réponse et le regarda s'éloigner vers une bande de rouquins portant une ressemblance évidente avec leur hôtesse.

Severus sourit intérieurement : il semblait bien que sa fille ait hérité de ses capacités de légilimens. Le fait qu'elle ait pu noter quelque chose d'aussi important que la lycanthropie de son interlocuteur par un simple contact (et vraisemblablement sans même qu'elle n'ait cherché à le faire) démontrait en soi un talent impressionnant. Sa fierté paternelle lui fit même se promettre d'investiguer sur celui-ci une fois retournés dans le confort de leur manoir. Cependant, malgré tout ce que représentait cet exploit, il devait avouer qu'il avait eu chaud.

-_Chaud dis-tu, sermonna sa conscience! La canicule, oui! Imagine qu'elle ait paniqué en réalisant que son interlocuteur devient une bête sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune! Imagine qu'elle se soit mise à hurler de terreur! _

_-Je sais, je sais… Je ne fais que cela, l'imaginer! Merci Morgane, tout s'est bien terminé…_

_-Cette fois, oui! Mais songes-y à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu lui présentes une créature un tant soit peu non humaine!_

-Mademoiselle Rogue!

S'extirpant de ses pensées, le maître des potions eut tout juste le temps de se serrer les dents que les propriétaires de la boutique honnie de Farces pour sorciers facétieux étaient devant lui et faisait d'ores et déjà un baisemain à Malen.

-Mademoiselle…, commença l'un d'eux.

-Bien le bonjour, enchaina aussitôt son sosie.

-Comment allez-vous, fut-il ajouté communément par les jumeaux Weasley?

Malen sourit devant leurs pitreries :

-Très bien, je vous remercie, et vous-mêmes?

Théâtralement, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard charmé :

-Comment nous portons nous, Forge?

-Mais le mieux du monde, Gred! Qui ne pourrait pas se trouver heureux…

-… En si charmante compagnie! En effet, mademoiselle, vous êtes à un régal d'élégance!

-Un régal, dis-tu mon frère? Un délice pour les yeux!

-Un bonheur pour les pupilles!

-Un…

-Cela suffit, messieurs, les interrompit alors le père du « régal » en question. Vos simagrées se porteront mieux loin de mon champ de vision.

Les jumeaux prirent un air faussement contrit :

-Pardonnez-nous professeur Rogue, mais nous ne souhaitions que faire l'éloge de la tenue ravissante de votre fille!

-Quel goût sûr, en effet! Sans doute est-ce un trait de famille!

-Sans doute!

Malen éclata de rire et les jumeaux, satisfaits de leur effet, mirent un terme à leurs éloges dithyrambiques.

-Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle, notre manque de politesse, commença celui des deux qui, nota la jeune femme, portait une petite cicatrice au menton, seulement apparente lorsque son sourire se détendait. Nous n'avons pas eu la bienséance de nous présenter officiellement. Je suis Gred et voici Forge.

-Ou plutôt, corrigea le second, je suis Fred et voici George

-Ah! Merci mon frère! Quelle mémoire de poisson vraiment, déplora-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Je suis Malen, déclara alors la jeune femme, souriant toujours de toutes ses dents.

-Un prénom magnifique, n'est-ce pas George?

-Sublime, Fred!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, pressentant une tirade d'éloges nominaux lorsqu'un brouhaha les interrompit : Bill Weasley faisait son entrée en compagnie de sa femme, l'ancienne championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour. Par chance pour sa cervelle qui menaçait de surchauffer après une telle séance de bouffonnerie façon Weasley, les jumeaux s'excusèrent rapidement pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants et il put se diriger vers une table ou siégeait Minerva et Remus, Malen devant lui. Il chut aussi élégamment que possible au côté de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Allons Severus, sermonna celle-ci avec un sourire en coin, ne faites pas cette tête! Nous fêtons une naissance à venir! Et étant vous-même père, vous ne pouvez que célébrer cet évènement, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça le concerné en jetant un regard à la jeune femme dont l'existence déterminait dorénavant les journées. _N'empêche, _songea-t-il,_ que la reproduction des Potter est loin d'être mon principal soucis._

Lupin, assis un peu en retrait, s'approcha de Malen alors que Severus conversait avec leur collègue féminine.

-J'ai vu que vous aviez fait connaissance avec les jumeaux Weasley, commença-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Malen sursauta et réprima une grimace. Ne sachant trop comment faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne pouvait tourner la tête, elle continua à fixer la foule devant elle :

-Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours, mais nous n'avions pas été présentés officiellement. Ils sont très sympathiques, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes, mais mon père ne semble pas les aimer beaucoup…

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un léger rire :

-Ils ont un sens de l'humeur à toute épreuve, mais qui peut parfois se révélé agaçant lors de certains moments moins appropriés, comme par exemple en cours de potions…

-Oh…

-N'ayez crainte, ajouta l'homme à voix basse en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eux-mêmes quoi que ce soit contre Severus. Ils se sont toujours montrés plutôt irrévérencieux en ce qui concernait le règlement de l'école, peu importe la matière ou son enseignant.

-Ont-ils causé beaucoup de problèmes?

-Oh oui, fit l'homme en secouant la tête, mais ils n'ont jamais causé de tors véritable à qui que ce soit. Ils ont bien testé leurs produits sur leurs compagnons de classe, mais rien qui n'ait été dangereux.

-Je vois…

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, pendant lequel tous deux purent observer les différents membres du clan Weasley accueillir leur ainé et sa femme. _Ils ont tous l'air si proches,_ pensa Malen._ J'aurais tant aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur…_

-Depuis quand faites-vous de la légilimencie?

-Quoi?

Malen avait certes déjà entendu parler de cet art, ou plutôt, avait sans doute lu ce terme dans l'un des nombreux manuels que lui avait fourni sa mère, mais que cet homme suppose qu'elle le pratiquait était bien autre chose.

-Quand avez-vous commencé à lire les pensées d'autrui, murmura le sorcier en se déplaçant finalement de manière à lui faire face.

-Je ne lis pas les pensées, chuchota-t-elle avec empressement, confuse.

-Vous avez pourtant découvert ma condition tout à l'heure…

Elle rougit, évitant le regard de l'homme :

-Oui, mais je ne… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, c'était un accident. Je suis désolée.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis navré, soupira Remus en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. C'était rude de ma part. J'étais simplement curieux, étant donné que Severus est lui-même un excellent légilimens et occlumens…

-Mon père?

-Oui, votre père. Cela nous a d'ailleurs été de la plus grande aide durant la guerre. Nous n'aurions jamais vaincu Voldemort dans lui. Il…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard incrédule de la jeune femme :

-Severus, hésita-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne vous a jamais parlé de la guerre et du Seigneurs des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas?

-Non… Que s'est-il passé?

-Je crois qu'il vous faudra plutôt éclaircir ceci avec votre père, miss, déclara-t-il, légèrement perplexe.

Malen ne répondit pas et laissa plutôt son regard vagabonder parmi les différents invités de la fête.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Voilà! Le pire était passé! Malen avait été dument présentée à tous ceux qu'elle devrait connaitre, chacun s'était montré plaisant à son égard et tout s'était déroulé de manière impeccable, en dehors du petit incident avec Lupin, incident qu'il lui faudrait d'ailleurs éclaircir éventuellement. Potter avait même apprécié son cadeau d'anniversaire et sa femme avait été comblée par la trousse de voyage, au point de lui embrasser la joue (ce qui avait d'ailleurs été un moment de gêne intense selon Severus).

Severus roula lentement le fauteuil de Malen vers l'escalier.

-Êtes-vous fatiguée, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Un peu, je ne tarderai pas à aller dormir. Mais ça aura valu la peine : c'était très amusant ce soir.

La pauvre avait en effet l'air complètement épuisée, même si elle avait vraisemblablement attendu d'être de retour au manoir pour le montrer.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer tous vos amis. Merci de m'avoir emmenée.

Severus tiqua en entendant le mot « amis », mais ne commenta pas (_à quoi bon_) et se contenta d'un :

-C'est tout naturel.

Il fit s'élever le fauteuil jusqu'à l'étage et guida lui-même sa fille jusqu'à ses appartements, où l'attendait déjà l'elfe. Il glissa son bras autour d'elle et l'aida doucement à prendre place en position assise sur son lit.

-Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Maya. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

-Non, je vous remercie.

-Bien. Tâchez de vous reposer alors. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, père.

Et Severus souriait lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous prendrez quelques secondes de votre temps pour reviewer! Merci!_


End file.
